


Rivals in love (hoshihina)

by Lolonyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alders, Babies, Brazil, M/M, MSBY, Married Life, Mpreg, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, VLeague, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: After a heart crushing defeat at nationals, 16 year old Hinata gets an opportunity of a life time with a vleague in Brazil. Things there aren't as easy as he thought however everything he learned while in Brazil might be the things that make him a more fearsome opponent when he returns to Japan
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Saeko, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

"We lost" Hinata mumbled looking at the game that just finished on the tablet Kenma landed to him

"You guys did good" Kenma said patting Hinata on the back "you did good Shoyo" 

"I didn't do anything, I should have been there to help them. I should have stayed maybe we would have won" Hinata said crying 

"You supported them with everything you had that's all that matters Shoyo" kenma said gently stroking Hinata on his back to soothe him

"Kenma......." Hinata mumbled 

"Yes?" Kenma answered

"Tell me honestly, I'm weak right" Hinata said 

"No you're not weak, you're the strongest person I know" kenma said kneeling in front of Hinata and looked up at him "I mean it, Hinata Shoyo is the strongest volleyball player" kenma said reaching out to wipe the tears falling down Hinata's face

"Do you really think so?" Hinata asked taking hold of Kenma's hand 

"Yes" kenma said causing Hinata to throw himself on top of kenma hugging him tightly while crying his heart out. Kenma found the position he was in to be super uncomfortable but nothingless he still comforted his friend disregarding his body's blatant cry

"Shoyo!"

Hinata turned his head to see his little sister and mother, kenma on the other hand got up and left to give the family their privacy

"Mom, Natsu" Hinata said getting up from kenma and ran to the two, he hugged his mother while Natsu hugged both of them

"You were amazing" Hinata's mom said patting Hinata's head

"Yeah, Nii-san was the coolest and awesomest volleyball player out there" Natsu said 

"I couldn't do anything in the end" Hinata said 

"Don't be silly, you did everything you could" Hinata's mother said "come now let out all your frustrations you've bottled up" 

"I've realized that I'm nothing without Kageyama, he's the only reason I was able to come this far" Hinata said 

"Then become strong so that you won't have to heavily depend on him" Hinata's mother said 

"I'm afraid that one day he'll go so far that I won't be able to catch up to him and I promised him that I'll always be his rival and best friends but how can that happen when he has so much talent and I don't have any" Hinata said, hearing his mother's pep talk really calmed him down even tho his heart was still aching for the loss

"What kind of talk is that? You only started playing during your last year of middle school but look how far you've got in just two years. You have plenty of talent all you need is someone who'll help you grow" Hinata's mother said 

"Excuse me" 

The family turned to see a man standing there 

"Hello can I talk to you for a bit" the man said 

Hinata's mother pulled Hinata away to look at him

"Who are you?" Hinata asked catching to what his mother was implying by looking at him

"My name is Erico Medeiras Lobo but you can just call me Erico" Erico said giving Hinata his business card

"What can we do for you Erico?" Hinata's mother asked

"Well I'd like talk to you about your son's volleyball career" Erico said smiling 

Natsu and Hinata's mother looked at Hinata, Hinata on the other hand looked very confused 

"What about it?" Hinata's mother asked 

"Well I'd like to have him on our team" Erico said 

"Your team?" Hinata's mother asked 

"Yes, I'm a coach for a volleyball team called Asas São Paulo, your son's raw talent has captured my attention I'd really love to work with him and see how far he can go as a volleyball player" Erico said 

"But doesn't he need to be 18 to join your team?" Natsu asked 

"He needs to be 18 in order to actively participate in volleyball matches however that doesn't mean we can't sign him on, I can train him for the next 2 years and he can debut when he turns 18" Erico said smiling 

Hinata who was confused from the beginning looked at his mother for guidance 

"He wants you to join his pro volleyball team and he wants to train you before you debut when you turn 18" Hinata's mother said 

"Oh" Hinata said nodding 

"Where is this team located?" Hinata's mother asked

"How much will you pay him?" Natsu asked 

"Is the team welcoming? I don't want my baby being bullied" Hinata's mother said 

"How long will your contract be?" Natsu asked 

"What!?" Hinata yelled finally registering what his mother just explained to him

"Nii-san you're too slow keep up" Natsu said 

"Tell me sir will my son be taken care of?" Hinata's mother asked 

"Yeah answer our questions" Natsu said 

"The team is located in Brazil so he's going to have to move to Brazil, he'll be getting 500 Brazilian real per month while he's training but he'll get 3,546 Brazilian real per month once he debut. His housing, food, clothing, education and training will be covered by us so he won't need to pay. The team is welcoming so you don't have to worry about your son being bullied. The contract will be 6 years long and yes your son will be taken care of" Erico said 

The two female once again looked at Hinata 

"Nii-san you should go, this is a good opportunity" Natsu said

"I agree you cannot pass on this opportunity" Hinata's mother said 

"Sir I'm going to choose to trust you with my son but I want proof to know you are who you say you are" Hinata's mother said 

"Of course, here I have all my identification proof here" Erico said taking out a couple papers from his pocket and gave it to Hinata's mother to look at them

"You can also search my name online if you need more proof" Erico said 

"Already on it" Natsu said scrolling through her phone 

The two stayed silent for a bit "he's legit" they said 

"When will you guys be leaving?" Hinata's mother asked 

"Next week Wednesday" Erico said 

"So you're leaving in a week" Natsu said

"Yes" Erico said 

"Okay I guess that's enough time for Hinata to say his goodbyes to his friends" Hinata's mother said 

"Um... don't I have a say in this?" Hinata asked 

"No this might be your only shot with such a good opportunity so you're going, when you comeback show the whole Japan who Hinata Shoyo is" Hinata's mother said 

"Can I get your number please, I'm going to need to call you so that you can sign the contract" Erico said giving Hinata's mother his phone 

"Yes" Hinata's mother said and put her contact information 

"Alright, I should get going now. I'll see you soon" Erico said 

"Bye" Natsu and Hinata's mother said 

"I can't believe my baby is going to be a pro" Hinata's mother said giving Hinata a hug 

"Isn't this going too fast? Why are you trusting a stranger just like that?" Hinata asked 

"Because if it'll end up with you achieving your dream then I'm willing to trust anyone who's willing to help you" Hinata's mother said 

"Yeah also you have to show the world how awesome you are" Natsu said 

Hinata smiled "thanks guys, I'm lucky to have you guys as my family"

"Hinata" 

Hinata looked to see his teammates, he looked back at his mother and sister 

"Go ahead, we'll see you back at home" Hinata's mother said 

"Okay, I'll be going" Hinata said waving bye to his family before going to join his teammates 

"Wow is that your family?" Nishinoya asked 

"Yeah, it's my mom and sister" Hinata said 

"Is it okay to just leave them like that?" Tanaka asked 

"It's fine, we should go" Hinata said walking past his two senpais only to stop in front of Kageyama 

"We lost" kageyama said 

"I know" Hinata said 

"I couldn't keep my promise sorry" kageyama said 

"It's okay" Hinata said 

"You've been crying" kageyama said 

"Yes but .........." Hinata said but stopped at but

"But what?" Kageyama asked 

"Nothing don't worry about it" Hinata said 

"Okay guys let's get going" keishin said 

"Hai" the group said 

They started heading for the exit while on their way they came across kamomedia 

"Good game" both teams said while bow at one another, they started chatting with one another 

Hoshiumi walked over to Hinata 

"How are you feeling? Is you fever still up?"Hoshiumi asked 

"I still have a fever but it's not as bad as before" Hinata said 

"Oh that's good" hoshiumi said 

An awkward silence started to be evident between the two teens despite being the ones who are always loud in their team 

"Oh congratulations, it was a good game" Hinata said 

"Thanks" Hoshiumi said "I wish we could have played against each other longer"

"Yeah but the next time we play I'll win" Hinata said giving Hoshiumi a small smile

"No I'll win" hoshiumi said 

Silence returned back between the two

"Hinata we are leaving" Sugawara said looking back at the two teens

"Okay" Hinata said looking at Sugawara and turned to look at hoshiumi "I'll be going now, bye" he said while bowing and turned to leave

Hoshiumi grabbed Hinata's wrist to stop him 

"Huh?" Hinata said turning to face hoshiumi

"Um.. when are you guys going back to miyagi?" Hoshiumi asked 

"We are going back Sunday" Hinata said remembering keishin's words about staying till Sunday whether they win or lose

"Okay, um can we go somewhere Friday just the two of us?" Hoshiumi asked his face turning red 

Hinata looked confused to why Hoshiumi's face was turning red but nodded "sure" he said while placing his hand on Hoshiumi's forehead "you don't seem to have a fever but why are you red?" Hinata asked 

"It's nothing" hoshiumi said 

"Here put your number in, I'll call or text you the time and place" hoshiumi said giving Hinata his phone 

"Okay" Hinata said taking the phone and put his contact information and gave the phone back to hoshiumi 

Hoshiumi called the number, Hinata's phone started ringing "that's my phone number save it" 

"Okay, I'll see you later" Hinata said turning around to join his team while taking his phone out to save Hoshiumi's phone number 

"What were you guys talking about?" Kageyama asked glancing at Hinata 

"Nothing much" Hinata said 

"I see" kageyama said 

The group went back to the inn they are staying at in silence. No one said anything, night time came and everyone settled in on their futons to go to sleep. The lights where turned off.

Even tho he know how devastated everyone is feeling Hinata couldn't help but be bother by the silence of defeat. Maybe he won't be so bothered if he wasn't about to leave them in a couple of days.

"I'm leaving in a couple day" Hinata thought, somehow those words made him wanna cry more than the loss his team faced 

He slowly got up, with a pillow in hand he started hitting kageyama who was on his right side 

"What the hell?" Kageyama yelled

Hinata moved to hit tsukishima who was on his left side 

"Hinata!" Tsukishima said sounding annoyed 

"What's going on?" Asahi asked 

Suddenly the lights in the room were on, everyone turned to see Hinata hitting tsukishima with his pillow

"Stop Hinata" Sugawara said 

Hinata stopped

"Tsukki are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked 

"What heck is wrong with you!?" Tsukishima said putting his glasses on and turned to glare at Hinata 

"Why were you hitting tsukishima?" Tanaka asked walking up to Hinata 

Hinata started hitting his with his pillow

"Hinata stop" Nishinoya said 

"Asahi take the pillow away from him" daichi said

"Ehh? Why me?" Asahi asked

"Stop being a wimp and do it" daichi said 

Asahi stood up and walked up to Hinata and took hold of the pillow before Hinata swing it against tanaka once again 

"What was that for?!?" Tanaka asked 

"Whwaaa" Hinata screamed while crying 

"Hey are you okay?" Ennoshita asked grabbing hold of Hinata's shoulder 

Hinata looked at Ennoshita and started crying even more 

"What's going on!?" Keishin yelled open the door to the boys room 

"We don't know" Narita said 

"Maybe it's about loosing the game" Kinoshita said 

The mood around everyone turned gloom

"Noya senpai!" Hinata said 

"What is it Hinata?" Nishinoya asked turning to face Hinata 

"Tanaka senpai" Hinata said 

"What is it? Are you okay?" Tanaka asked 

"Ennoshita senpai, Narita senpai and Kinoshita senpai" Hinata said 

"Is everything okay?" Ennoshita asked

"Please tell us" Narita said 

"Is it about the game?" Kinoshita asked 

"Daichi-senpai, Asahi senpai, Kiyoko senpai and Suga senpai" Hinata said 

The said senpais in the room started panicking 

"Yachi, kageyama, Yamaguchi and tsukishima" Hinata said 

"Coach keishin and Takeda sensei, I'm sorry" Hinata said 

"I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry" Hinata said crying "I'm sorry I couldn't play volleyball with you guys for a long time, I'm sorry for leaving you guys just like that, I'm so sorry" Hinata thought 

"What are you sorry about?" Asahi asked 

"I won't forget you, I promise. So please don't be sad, I don't want you guys to be sad" Hinata said crying right after that he stopped talking. He ignored all the questions thrown at him all he did was cry until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of everyone in Karasuno, Hinata just so happened to wake up first. It was early in the morning and Hinata didn't feel like going back to sleep so he just sat up and stared blankly in the dark. The news of his departure crushed into his mind making feel bad about leaving his teammates and friends. Especially when he's not planning on telling them he's leaving, he just couldn't bring himself to tell them the news so all he could do was spend every last moment he could with them.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hinata yelled out causing everyone in the room to be pulled out of their sleep 

Ennoshita took it upon himself to get up from his futon and went to turn the lights on 

"What's going on?" Sugawara asked 

"Boke Hinata Boke" kageyama said 

"Can't you be normal for once in your life?" Tsukishima mumbled looking very irritated 

"Hinata there better be a good reason to why you woke us up this early in the morning" daichi said 

"I want to hang out with you guys" Hinata said 

"We can just do that later" tanaka said not very pleased to be woken up from his lovely dream about Kiyoko 

"No! I want to do it now" Hinata said folding his arms

"Come on Hinata stop being stubborn" Kinoshita said 

"Can we do this later I'm sleepy" Yamaguchi said yarning 

"No!!! We are doing it now" Hinata said getting up and picked his pillow "now!!!!!!" He yelled hitting the closest person to him which just so happened to be Tsukishima 

"You son of b*tch" tsukishima said clearly not pleased, he got up with his pillow in hand and started hitting Hinata 

"What is wrong with you? Do you have that many loose screws that tiny head of yours?" Tsukishima asked venting his irritation, frustrations and anger by hitting Hinata with his pillow

"You're the one who has a tiny head!" Hinata yelled hitting tsukishima more

"Wow very original" tsukishima said hitting Hinata at the sametime 

"Tsukishima looks pissed shouldn't we stop them?" Kinoshita asked 

"I second that, this might turn ugly really quickly" Narita said 

"Would you guys go to bed already!" Daichi yelled throwing a pillow at Hinata's head

"Oh it's on" Hinata said turning to face daichi 

"Hinata whatever you're about to do stop it right now" daichi said catching on to Hinata's intentions but it was too late, Hinata started assaulting him with his pillow

"Stupid captain, you should have listened when I said let's hang out" Hinata said hitting daichi 

"No you should listen" tsukishima said hitting Hinata on the back of his head with the pillow in hand 

"Boke Hinata!" Kageyama yelled hitting Hinata too with his pillow

"Stupid kageyama" Hinata said rotating to Kageyama and started hitting him while occasionally hitting tsukishima and daichi 

"I'm not going to lie that looks fun" Nishinoya said "I wanna join" he said grabbing his pillow and hit tsukishima causing tsukishima to turn to him and start hitting him 

One by one everyone in the room got dragged into the pillow fight happening, the irritated mood that surrounded them soon disappeared as they had fun assaulting each other with pillows

"Would you guys shut up!" Keishin yelled opening the boys room door only to be hit by a pillow

"Who did that?" Keishin asked looking totally pissed

Everyone pointed at one another no one taking the blame 

"You little brats" Keishin said picking up the pillow

"Pillow fight!" Hinata yelled throwing his pillow towards Keishin 

That's how Keishin who was supposed to stop the noise going on in the boys room ended up joining the famous pillow fight and started enjoying it

"Keishin" the door opened to reveal takeda who of caused ended up getting dragged in the chaos going on in the room

"You guys are being too loud" Kiyoko said opening the door

"Can you keep it down?" Yachi asked 

"Kiyoko!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled jumping towards Kiyoko only to be hit in the head 

"Sensei, coach I know you guys must miss you high school day but don't encourage such chaos early in the morning" Kiyoko said walking in into the room

"Everyone is awake! Let's hang out now" Hinata said only to be hit by a bunch of pillows

"Who's fault is it that we are awake" tsukishima said 

"Dumbass" kageyama said 

"I'm wide awake now" Ennoshita said 

"Everyone is maybe except for the girls" Sugawara said looking at the girls

"What do you think?" Kiyoko asked 

"Okay everyone is wide awake" Sugawara said 

"That's good let's go for a jog and grab breakfast after let's explore Tokyo" Hinata said 

"Isn't that for Saturday?" Narita asked

"Well Tokyo is a big place so let's go to as many places as possible" Hinata said 

"We are wide awake now, so might as well go along with your charade" Kageyama said 

"Okay then everyone go change into your gym clothes, we are going for a jog" Keishin said 

Everyone did as Keishin said. The two girls went their room to change the two adults went to their rooms too.

"Hey Hinata is your fever gone?" Yamaguchi asked

"I think so" Hinata said placing his hand over his forehead "you check" Hinata said taking Yamaguchi's hand and placed it over his forehead

"You seem to be fine" Yamaguchi said comparing his temperature with Hinata's temperature 

"Yep, I'm good as new" Hinata said giving Yamaguchi a thumbs up before turning to his bag to take out his gym clothes. He put on knee length shorts, a top with a sweater on top. Everyone else wore sweatpants except Sugawara who wore shorts with tights underneath.

"Let's go" Hinata said going out the door

The group followed going downstairs to meet the two adults and two females

"We are going on a jog! Yeah yeah" Hinata sang out excitedly 

"Why are you suddenly overexcited by something we do everyday?" Tsukishima asked 

"I love you too Tsukki" Hinata said running towards yachi and started chatting with her 

"So do any of know what's going on with Hinata?" Keishin asked the group while Hinata was destructed in his conversation with Yachi

"No, we don't know what's going on at all" daichi said 

"I'm not sure if I should feel happy or concerned" asahi said 

"He's hiding something" Kinoshita said 

"Are sure about that?" Ennoshita asked 

"Yes I'm 50% sure" kinoshita said 

"That's not good odds" Narita said 

"Let's see what's going to happen" daichi said 

"That's all we can do at the moment" Sugawara said 

"Let's go guys" Hinata said 

The group left the inn and started jogging at a pace where everyone could keep up. They where chatting amongst themselves 

"They are having fun" takeda said glancing at keishin

"Yeah, this mood is better than the gloomy one" keishin said 

"Alright everyone that's enough morning jog time to go back to have our baths" keishin yelled

"Hai" everyone said 

The group started jogging the direction of the inn, the third years and the females immediately went to bath. The second and first years hanged around the room waiting for their turn to bath.

"Second years the bath is free" Asahi said entering the room followed by daichi and Sugawara 

"Okay" Narita said getting up, the five second years went to take their baths

In the room a phone started ringing everyone turned to the phone charging by the wall

"Who's phone is that?" Daichi asked 

"Oh that's mine" Hinata said getting up and went to answer it seeing that it was his mother 

"Hey mom" Hinata said 

"Shoyo, pack your stuff I'm coming to pick you up"

"Huh? Why?" Hinata asked 

"I was talking with Erico a little while ago and he told me he accidentally bought tickets for Saturday instead of Wednesday so the two of you won't be leaving Wednesday you're leaving Saturday" 

"What!?" Hinata yelled causing everyone in the room to look at him

"Sorry" Hinata said apologizing and walked out the room 

"Tell him to return them and buy the Wednesday ones" Hinata said 

"He tried but they said the tickets are non-returnable" 

"This is too soon" Hinata said 

"I understand that but this is for your future as a volleyball player, you're going to need to make a lot of sacrifices in order for you to stand on the world stage" 

Hinata stayed silent for a bit "okay, I'll go pack" 

"Okay I'll see you soon" 

"Yes bye" Hinata said and hanged up, he looked at his phone to see a message from hoshiumi

Hoshiumi: Meet me at the Tokyo mall at 2pm

Hinata read the message over and over again, with the revelation he just got from his mother there's no way he's going to be able to make it since he'll be spending the time packing and hanging out with his family 

Hinata: Sorry, I can't make it.... I have to go back to Miyagi my mom is picking me up

Hinata hit the send button and turned his phone off

"Oh Hinata" Ennoshita said 

"Yes?" Hinata asked 

"The bath is free for you guys" Ennoshita said 

"Ah! Thanks" Hinata said bowing and went to the room to gather his bathing stuff before running towards the bathroom area, he was the last one there

The first years took their bath in silence which was unusual for them. All their baths from before where filled with chatters all started by Hinata but Hinata wasn't saying anything causing the other three first years to look at Hinata with confusion and concern 

"Hey are you okay?" Kageyama asked breaking the silence while looking at Hinata 

"Huh?" Hinata said snapping out of his train of thoughts that where all over the place "yeah I'm fine" he said giving the three a lazy smile

"Are you sure? You don't look fine" Yamaguchi said 

"No I'm fine really" Hinata said 

"Okay?" Yamaguchi said not convinced but decided to drop the subject 

The group finished their bath and went back to join the rest of the group in their room

"I'm sleepy" Nishinoya said yarning 

"I thought I was the only one" tanaka said rubbing his eyes 

"Oh so you guys are feeling it too?" Sugawara asked

"A nap is in order" Daichi said jumping in his futon that was left there

Soon everyone followed getting in their futons, Hinata was the only exception

"You better not wake us up Boke" kageyama said 

"I won't" Hinata said and turned back to placing his things neatly in his bag while everyone else fell asleep. He took out a pen and paper he just so happened to have in his bag and wrote everyone a note

My mom came to pick me up due to personal reasons  
Don't worry about me, I'm fine  
I'd like to thank all of you for the amazing memories you've given me this past year  
I wish I could stay longer and make more with you but I have to go  
I'll miss you guys so much  
Kageyama I'm going ahead don't fall behind  
This is my goodbye for now  
I'll see you guys later 

From Karasuno's strongest decoy  
Hinata

Hinata heard his phone vibrate, he took it out to see a message from his mom letting him know that she's arrived. He picked up his stuff and turned to his sleeping teammates and friends 

"Thank you for everything and goodbye" Hinata whispered before heading out the door going downstairs

"Excuse me" Hinata said talking to the owner of the inn who was preparing breakfast 

"Yes?" The owner said 

"Can you give this to one of the guys when they wake up" Hinata said holding out a folded paper containing his message 

"Sure but why?" The owner asked

"I have to go and I don't want to wake them up" Hinata said 

"Alright, have a safe trip" the owner said taking the paper 

"Thank you" Hinata said bowing and left the inn to see his mother's car waiting outside 

He walked towards the car and entered it "good morning mom, Natsu" Hinata said 

"Good morning" Hinata's mother said 

"Good morning Nii-san" Natsu said 

"You ready to go?" Hinata's mother asked 

"Yeah" Hinata said 

The car started moving, Hinata looked outside the window after about five minutes Hinata was about to look away when he spotted a familiar white haired boy

"Mom stop the car" Hinata said 

"Huh why?" Hinata's mother asked slowing down and moved to the side

"I have something to do" Hinata said jumping out the car before it came to a full stop and ran after hoshiumi, he didn't know why he was doing this but it felt right 

"Hoshiumi!" Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs towards the running boy

Hoshiumi stopped and turned around to face Hinata, he ran towards him and embraced him into a tight hug

"I can't breathe" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi loosened his hug for a bit before letting go of Hinata 

"Where were you running to?" Hinata asked 

"To your inn, when I got your message I couldn't settle down at all. My stomach twisted and I started getting a bad feeling" hoshiumi said getting a hold of Hinata's hand

"Please tell me honestly, why are you going back to Miyagi with your mom instead of your teammates?" Hoshiumi asked 

Hinata looked down "I'll tell you only if you keep it a secret" Hinata said 

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone" hoshiumi said sticking out his pinky finger at Hinata 

"Please don't break this promise" Hinata said connecting his pinky finger with Hoshiumi's finger 

"I won't" hoshiumi said 

"I'm actually leaving Japan Saturday, I was supposed to go Wednesday but a certain someone bought wrong tickets and he can't return them" Hinata said 

"A certain someone? You're leaving Japan? What?" Hoshiumi asked 

"My new coach, yes I'm leaving Japan for a couple of years" Hinata said 

"When will you be back?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Six years" Hinata said 

"I'm going to have to wait six year!?" Hoshiumi asked tightening his grip Hinata's hand "I don't like this" 

"Huh?" Hinata said 

"I don't like this, you can't just leave me right after making me fall in love with you!" Hoshiumi yelled 

Hinata's eyes went wide, his heart started beating really fast and his face turned red 

"No.. I mean.. Ah... sorry, you must think I'm weird falling in love with someone I know nothing about" hoshiumi said 

"No I don't think you're weird, love comes in different ways. Sometimes it takes time and sometimes you know it when you see the person. So hoshiumi-san is not weird at all" Hinata said 

"Then please don't leave" hoshiumi said 

"I'm sorry but I have to go, this is something I have to do in order to continue standing on the volleyball court, I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi bit his bottom lip, he totally understands Hinata's reasoning since he himself felt the same feeling Hinata is feeling right now so he couldn't bring himself to be selfish and deny Hinata of this opportunity 

"Okay, then if you're going to leave I want you to be my boyfriend" hoshiumi said 

"Huh?" Hinata asked 

"I dont want to stop you but at the sametime I don't want anyone but me having you so be my boyfriend" hoshiumi said 

Hinata's mind started going on chaos "but I don't see you in that way" Hinata said while his face is super red 

"That's fine, I'll make you fall in love with me so please be my boyfriend" hoshiumi said looking totally serious 

"Okay" Hinata mumbled

"Okay?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Okay I'll be your boyfriend" Hinata said 

A bright smile found its way up Hoshiumi's lips "I'll make sure to text and video call you all the time and I'll make sure to come visit you every year during my breaks and I'll make you fall in love with me" he said giving Hinata a hug 

"Okay, I'll be waiting in Brazil so don't tell anyone" Hinata said, Hoshiumi nodded "it's our own little secret"

"Yeah" Hinata said his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID to see his that his mother is calling 

"I have to get going now" Hinata said 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" hoshiumi said letting go of Hinata 

"Okay, bye" Hinata said waving bye at hoshiumi before answering his phone while running the direction he just came from


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to Miyagi was filled Hinata's mother giving Hinata a lecture about his behaviour and the dangers of getting out of a moving car. Hinata wanted to tune his mom out but he knew if he did that he was going to pay real bad since his mother likes asking him about what she said when she's correcting his behaviour

"Yes mom, I'll never do that again" Hinata said tired to hear his mother's long speech

"Natsu don't be a fool like your brother here" Hinata's mother said packing the car in front of the house

"Now now there's no need to insult me" Hinata said

"Don't worry mom, I'm not an idiot like nii-san" Natsu said 

"I'm starting not to feel bad about leaving you guys" Hinata said 

Hinata's mother flicked his forehead "behave" she said before getting out the car 

"Yes mom" Hinata said getting out the car too along side Natsu 

"Go get packing, make sure not to forget anything important" Hinata's mother said 

"Okay" Hinata said heading for the door and went straight to his room 

He took out all his clothes dumped them on his bed, he wasn't sure what to take and what not to take 

"Mom!" Hinata yelled

A minute later the door to Hinata's room opened

"Yes?" Hinata's mother asked

"What should I pack?" Hinata asked 

"Summer clothes and a couple of warm clothes" Hinata's mother said 

"Okay, thanks" Hinata said 

"Yeah, I'll be going now" Hinata's mother said leaving 

A minute later Natsu walked into the room holding snacks 

"Nii-san I'm here to help" Natsu said while handing the snacks to Hinata 

"Thanks?" Hinata said 

"You're welcome, so this is how it's going to work I pick out an outfit. You put it on if I like it, it goes into the bag if I don't like it, it stays got it?" Natsu asked 

"All I heard from that statement is you're going to be tired at the end of this so sorry I no longer want your help" Hinata said 

"Too bad, I'm not going anywhere" Natsu said sticking her tongue out at Hinata 

"Why was I given a sister like you" Hinata said 

"Oh you mean a cute adorable little sister like me?" Natsu said 

Hinata looked away "yes you are adorable" he said 

"I know" Natsu said "okay now wear this" she said throwing a pair of Jean and a top to Hinata 

"Fine" Hinata said getting up "turn around" he said after realizing his little sister didn't have any intention of looking away when he changes 

"Fine" Natsu said turning around "I don't get what's so bad about watching you change, it's not like you're going to be fully naked" 

"No means no Natsu" Hinata said "okay I'm done" he said 

Natsu turned around to study the outfit "Mhm, maybe I need to think about it first" Natsu said 

That's how the whole day went, Natsu picked an outfit, Hinata changed and the outfit will either go in the maybe, yes or no pile however the two got tired in the middle of their little event so they decided sit down and snack for a bit which turned out to be hours since they ended up falling asleep

When their mother came to check up on Hinata's progress she saw that Hinata didn't make any progress instead he was sleeping beside Natsu, the two siblings ended up getting scolded, while their mother was doing the packing herself 

"Come let's go eat I finished making dinner" Hinata's mother said 

"Okay" the two siblings said rushing downstairs and sat down and started eating, their mother looked at them and without realizing it she started crying 

"Mom what's wrong?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Natsu asked 

"Yeah everything is good, I just can't believe how grow you guys have become. My babies are growing so fast" Hinata's mother said 

Natsu and Hinata looked at each other and grinned 

"That's because we have the best mom in the whole wide world" Natsu said 

"Yeah, the best mom ever" Hinata said grinning 

"You two are the best children anyone could ask for" Hinata's mother said smiling 

Natsu and Hinata smiled and went back to their food

"Thank you for the food" the two siblings said after eating their fill 

"You're welcome" Hinata's mother said 

Hinata and Natsu grabbed the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them along side the dishes on the sink

"Hey Natsu you wanna have a sleepover?" Hinata asked 

"A sleepover?" Natsu asked 

"Yeah a sleepover invite your friends over tomorrow and I'll invite mine and we have a sleepover" Hinata said 

"Sure but we finished the snacks earlier there's no more" Natsu said 

"Don't worry, I have money so I can go buy some" Hinata said 

"Okay" Natsu said drying the last dish Hinata washed and placed it where it belongs 

"So what should I get" Hinata said after the two moved back to the dinning room to discuss snack plan

"Sweets, ice cream, cookies, chips, chocolate and drinks, oh also order us Starbucks" Natsu said 

"You wanna make me go broke" Hinata said 

"No, after all this is your goodbye party too so it has to be perfect" Natsu said 

"Okay, I'll text my friends to invite them" Hinata said 

"Okay I'll do the same" Natsu said getting up "but first it's time to bath" she said heading toward her room to get her stuff 

Hinata on the other hand took out his phone to text his two friends from middle school 

Hinata: Izumi, koji 

Izumi: Yes??

Koji :???

Hinata: Natsu and I are having a sleepover tomorrow you wanna come?

Izumi: I'm in 👍

Koji: Mee tooo 

Hinata: Also I'm going to tell you something but you have to keep a secret no matter what

Izumi: okay?

Koji: promise

Hinata: tomorrow is my last day 

Koji: !!!!!!!!! No!!! Don't die Shoyo!!!

Izumi: Koji don't jump to conclusions 

Koji: .............. am not

Izumi: 🙄😒

Koji: don't be like that 😗😗

Izumi : then don't be dumb

Hinata: staap flirting 🙁🙁 my single asss ain't ready for it

Izumi: get yourself a lover then

Koji: what he said ^^^^

Hinata: wait.......omg 😳😳😳😳😳😳

Koji: what is it?

Hinata: I just remembered that I.

Izumi: that you what!? Stop stopping your sentence mid sentence 

Koji: you could have said that differently ^^^

Izumi: what are you going to do about it? 🤔🤔🤔

Koji: you'll see 😏😏😏 

Hinata: seriously stooop like for real, as I was saying.......

Izumi: please stop doing that 😒😒

Koji: ^ what he said 

Hinata: hang on I have a call, I'll text you when I'm done

Koji: way to go 🙄🙄 I'm out too gotta shower

Izumi: don't need the details 😳

Koji: I wasn't giving details 😵

Izumi: dinner time!!!!

Koji: okay

Hinata answered his phone it was a call from hoshiumi 

"Hello?" Hinata said 

"Hinata!" Hoshiumi said 

"Yes? What's going on?" Hinata asked 

"We lost the match today" hoshiumi said 

"Sorry to hear about that, are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked

"Of course, I took the loss like a man" hoshiumi said 

"Liar you were mopping around and crying this whole time" someone in the background said 

"Shut up hiru, you're going to make me sound uncool" hoshiumi said 

"You're already uncool, I don't see how you can get anymore uncool" 

"Hey! I'm cool, I know I'm cool" hoshiumi said 

"Really? I didn't know that"

"Stupid hiru!" Hoshiumi yelled

"Um..you can just call me when you guys are done..with whatever you're doing" Hinata said 

"No! Don't hang up" hoshiumi said

"Okay?" Hinata said 

"So the thing is... I won't have anything to do tomorrow" hoshiumi said 

"Okay? You're telling me this because?" Hinata asked

"You're both idiots" the same voice said in the background

"Get out of here hiru and don't think about coming back before I'm done with my phone call" hoshiumi said 

"Sure sure, I'm going" the person said 

"Sorry about that" hoshiumi said 

"It's okay" Hinata said 

"As I was saying, I don't have anything planned tomorrow so I was wondering if it's not too much trouble to you and your family and you can say no, there's no pressure for you to say yes. You can tell me no I'll understand..." hoshiumi said 

"You can come over" Hinata said interrupting hoshiumi "I'm have a sleepover with my little sister and my two friends from middle school so you can join us"

"Really?" Hoshiumi asked sounding excited

"Yeah, I'll send you the address for my place. I hope it's not too much to ask you to come here by yourself" Hinata said 

"No it's not too much at all, I'll just have my brother drop me off" hoshiumi said 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" Hinata said 

"Yep see you tomorrow" hoshiumi said and hanged up

Hinata immediately sent hoshiumi the address to his home and then he went back to chat to his two friends 

Hinata: okay I'm back

Izumi: finally... who were you talking to?

Hinata: my boyfriend 

Izumi: !!!!

Koji: 🤯🤯🤯 

Izumi: wha?????!

Koji: did I read that right???

Hinata: stop exaggerating 😑😑

Izumi: it's just so surprising, I can't believe the day has finally come when our Shoyo has a lover 

Koji: I feel so proud 😭😭😭

Hinata: You guys are literally the worst 🙄🙄 also it started today so I forgot for a bit 

Izumi: say no more, you must keep him

Koji: I agree don't let him go 

Hinata: can y'all stop now 😶😶 

Koji: maybe 🤔🤔

Hinata: 🙄🙄 Ugh 🤦♂️ 

Hinata: as I was saying before, tomorrow is my last day in Japan, I'll be leaving for six years 

Koji: whaaaa 😱😱😱🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

Izumi:!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!

Hinata: yeah so tomorrow is the last time we are going to see each other after that the next time I'll see you guys we'll be 22

Izumi: why are we just now getting knowledge of this!!!???

Hinata: sorry it happened yesterday, I was supposed to leave Wednesday but my new coach accidentally bought Saturday tickets 

Koji: he sounds like a clumsy person 

Hinata: maybe he his, I don't know for sure 

Izumi: so what time is your flight?

Hinata: hold on let me ask mom

Hinata: she said it's 10am and we should be at the airport by 8am

Koji: okay I need to digest this properly, I'll see you guys tomorrow 

Hinata: okay, see ya

Izumi: I'll be going too

Hinata: okay

"Shoyo the bath is free" Natsu yelled

"Okay" Hinata yelled getting up from his seat and went to his room to get his stuff and went straight to the bathroom for his bath  
After bathing he went straight to bed, immediately falling asleep.

When Hinata woke up the first thing he did was reach out for his phone, he looked to see the a bunch of message notifications. He started reading the messages one by one.  
The messages where from Hinata's teammates they pretty much said the samething, telling him they'll see him Monday

"I guess they didn't think much about it" Hinata mumbled 

Suddenly a video call came In which startled Hinata so he accepted it without intending to 

"Good morning" hoshiumi said 

Hinata tilted the phone show his face, he saw a sleepy looking hoshiumi staring back at him through the camera 

"Good morning" Hinata said 

"How was your night?" Hoshiumi asked 

"It was good, how was your night?" Hinata asked 

"Good but this guy was annoying me the whole time before we went to bed" hoshiumi said turning his phone to show a sleeping hirugami and then he turned the phone to himself 

"My brother said he'll be here soon so I'll probably be there in the afternoon since we have to do something first" hoshiumi said 

"Okay, thanks for letting me know" Hinata said 

"No problemo, I have to go get ready now but I'll see you later" hoshiumi said waving bye

"Okay I'll see you later" Hinata said waving at the camera before hanging up 

"Is this how dating feels like?" Hinata mumbled looking up at the ceiling 

"Shoyo!" Natsu yelled busting through Hinata's room

"Yes?" Hinata asked turning to look at his sister 

"Go get ready, you are going snack shopping" Natsu said 

"Yes ma'am" Hinata said getting from his bed and headed for the bathroom to bath. After he was done with everything Hinata headed for the front door "I'll be going now" he said after putting his shoes on

"Take as much time as you like" natsu said which pretty much translated to "you better stay out of the house for a while" but we can never be sure if Hinata actually realized that or not

"Okay, I'll see you later" Hinata said leaving the house and headed to the convenience store, which was about a 25 minutes walked from Hinata's home

Hinata immediately took a basket and headed for the drink section to start there, he grabbed the Fanta and coca-cola bottle drinks, he went to another section and took rice crackers, a variety of chips, chocolates, a couple of bags of candy and pudding. Hinata threw in a couple stuff before heading for the counter to pay

After paying Hinata started wondering around fo some reason he got a strong feeling to not return home at the moment however because of the stuff that needed to be in the refrigerator Hinata made his way home not long after

"I'm home" Hinata said entering the house and took off his shoes before going to the kitchen 

"You're back early" Natsu said walking into the kitchen 

"Well I can't stay out too long or things might go bad or melt" Hinata said 

"Mhm, okay fine" Natsu said 

"Why did you want me to stay out long?" Hinata asked

"Well I guess I can show you now" Natsu said she grabbed Hinata's hand and guided him to the living room

"Ta-da" Natsu said 

Hinata looked around to see four sleeping bags placed by the couch beside them where sets of pjs, the game console was already set up with the tv, the room was lighten by party lights and emoji balloons where placed around the room, the table was filled with a bunch of games.

"Okay this is amazing, thanks Natsu" Hinata said hugging his little sister 

"You're welcome but just you know, my sleepover is upstairs so we ain't going to see each other most of the night" Natsu said 

"Yeah, I know" Hinata said 

"Okay, I think everything is good, all that's left is for the guests to start arriving" Natsu said 

"Where is mom?" Hinata asked 

"She went to meet Erico for the contract" Natsu said 

"Shouldn't I be there with her?" Hinata asked

"There's no need. It's not like you're going to understand much of their conversation" Natsu said 

"Wow" Hinata said "I feel insulted" 

"Sorry I'm speaking the truth" Natsu said 

Before Hinata could respond the doorbell was heard. The two siblings walked up to the door, Hinata opened it

"Hello Natsu" two girls said waving at Natsu, then they saw Hinata 

"Hello Shoyo-nii san" the two girls said 

"Hey Sara and yua come on in" Hinata said 

"Thank you for having us" yua said bowing at Hinata 

"Sorry for the intrusion" Sara said taking her shoes off

"Let's go to my room, you'll be placing your bags there" Natsu said 

"Okay" Sara said

The two girls followed Natsu upstairs to her room while Hinata stayed downstairs 

"Hey" 

Hinata turned his head to see Izumi and koji

"Hey guys" Hinata said smiling 

"So did you invite that boyfriend of yours?" Izumi asked 

"Can we at least know what kind of person he is?" Koji asked

"That's the first thing you wanna know? Not how are you Shoyo or how was your night but you wanna know about my boyfriend?" Hinata asked 

"Hey, a person gotta ask it's still shocking" Izumi said 

"More shocking than the news of you leaving" koji said 

"I feel insulted" Hinata said 

"Hinata!" 

The three teens turned their heads to see hoshiumi running towards them 

"Hey!" Hoshiumi said stopping infront of Hinata 

"Hello hoshiumi" Hinata said 

"Am I late?" Hoshiumi asked 

"No you're just in time" Hinata said 

"Thank goodness, oh my brother said I should give you this" hoshiumi said holding out a paper bag "also we brought cake I hope you don't mind"

"No not at all" Hinata said smiling grabbing the paper bag "come let's me show you the kitchen" 

"Shoyo aren't you forgetting something?" Izumi asked

"Self introduction" koji said

"We'll do that after, first you guys have to settle in" Hinata said 

Hinata said while heading towards the kitchen while being followed by the three teens. Hinata went straight to the refrigerator and opened the door 

"You can put it in there" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said and placed the cake in the refrigerator 

"Okay let's go to the living room, you can put your stuff there" Hinata said 

Hinata started leading the three teens towards the living room, Natsu and her friends joined the little group and went to the living room together 

The three teens placed their bags and down and took a seat with the group

"Okay introduction time, as you all know I'm Hinata Shoyo I go to Karasuno and I'm a member of the volleyball club" Hinata said "now on to you" Hinata said passing the attention to Natsu

"Hello everyone, I'm Hinata Natsu, Shoyo's little sister. I'm currently playing basketball at my school but I also wanna try volleyball since my brother makes it look really fun" Natsu said 

"Hi, my name is Ito Sara I'm Natsu's friend, I'm actually playing soccer but I was so inspired when I saw Natsu play basketball so I tried out but I sucked so yeah soccer is my thing" Sara said 

"Hello everyone, I'm Suzuki Yua. I'm Natsu's friend and also class president, it's nice to meet all of you" Yua said

"My name is koji sekimukai, I'm in the soccer club. Shoyo and I are friends" Koji said 

"Good evening everyone my name is yukitaka Izumi, I'm in the basketball club, I'm one of Shoyo's close friends" Izumi said 

"Hi! Guys my name is hoshiumi Korai I play volleyball and I'm Hinata's boyfriend" hoshiumi said 

"Ehh????" Everyone except Hinata and hoshiumi said 

"Why didn't I know about this?" Natsu asked looking at Hinata

"So you're the boyfriend" koji said 

"Wow" Izumi said 

"Okay enough questions" Hinata said standing up "let's do something"

"Pictures let's take lots of pictures" Natsu said standing up deciding to let the matter go for the moment 

"Okay let's do that" Hinata said

"Okay then everyone better change" Natsu said standing up when she was about to walk she ended up tripping on the gift bag Hinata placed there 

"What's this" Natsu said looking inside the paper bag to see cloth 

"Oh, Hoshiumi's brother got it for me" Hinata said standing up and took the paper bag. He took out the stuff inside which turned out to be two outfits that looked the same but had different colours. There was a letter too, Hinata took hold of it and read it, his face was red at the end

"What does it say?" Koji asked

"It's a secret" Hinata said 

"Izumi" koji said

"On it" Izumi said jumping on Hinata taking the letter of his hand and passed it to Koji, Koji started reading it out loud

Dear Hinata 

My little brother here has been talking about you nonstop ever since he met you. I've never seen him sound so much excited talking about someone especially someone he just met which makes me believe that he's in love with you.... how cute.....  
I bought this two outfits for you guys I think it'll totally look adorable on the both of you.  
You have my full blessing, so go get him   
Also can't wait to meet you one day   
But in the meantime don't give my lil bro too much heart attacks, I'm not sure his heart can handle it

Love  
Your future brother   
Hoshiumi Akitomo 

"Aww how cute" koji said 

"Stupid brother" hoshiumi mumbled his face red too 

"That means the two of you are settled on the outfit business" Natsu said "come guys let's go change" Natsu said leaving the living room along side the other two girls

"We can't lose to the newlywed couple Izumi let's go all out" Koji said 

"We are not newlywed" Hinata said 

"Not yet" Izumi said teasing a bit 

"Time to change mr & mr hoshiumi" koji said having way too much fun teasing the two teens who's face seemed to turn ten shades of red


	4. Chapter 4

"Home sweet home" Hinata said entering the house after a couple of hours of taking photo, he really regretted agreeing with Natsu's idea but at least it was all over now

"It was fun" Izumi said glancing at Hinata 

"I guess" Hinata mumbled 

"Come on don't get like that especially with that expensive outfit" Koji said 

"Expensive?" Hinata asked 

"I heard there were only four sets of those clothes, two for females and two for males so they must have been really expensive" koji said 

Hinata turned to face hoshiumi 

"My brother is friends with the designer so he kinda convinced him to give these to us also it's a miracle they are in our size" hoshiumi said 

"Ah I see" Hinata said 

"Shoyo I'm hungry" Natsu said 

"Well it's about time we had dinner, what do you want to eat?" Hinata asked 

"Starbucks" Natsu said 

"Starbucks isn't food" Hinata said 

"Then order food and Starbucks" Natsu said 

"You're not going to let the Starbucks topic go aren't you" Hinata said looking at his little sister 

"Nope, never" Natsu said 

"Okay, I'll order pizza with fries and wings" Hinata said taking his phone out and sat down on the ledge where they take off their shoes

"Okay, we are going to bath" Natsu said 

"Wait, what do you want from Starbucks?" Hinata asked 

"American cherry pie Frappuccino for me, get yua a Sakura blossom latte and Sara will have a cherry chocolate chip Frapp" Natsu said 

"Okay, you can go now" Hinata said 

The three girls went upstairs leaving the four teens alone 

"I'll have a chocolate cake topped frapp" koji said 

"I want a coffee jelly Frappuccino" Izumi said 

"What about you hoshiumi?" Hinata asked turning to face hoshiumi 

"What are you getting?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Key lime cream and yogurt frapp" Hinata said

"I'll have that too" hoshiumi said 

"Okay" Hinata said 

"We are going to take a bath too so we'll be going now" koji said grabbing Izumi's hand and dragged him to the second bathroom that was on the first floor

"Hey I've been thinking since we are a couple and stuff why don't you just call me by my name? It's weird hearing you call me by my last name" hoshiumi said after being sure that he was alone with Hinata 

"Oh! You're right, you should call me by my name too" Hinata said 

"Okay then, Hi Shoyo" hoshiumi said while giving Hinata a grin

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, he started feeling a surge of energy that made him want to squeal and jump up and down

"Now it's you Shoyo" hoshiumi said which literally made Hinata's insides squeamish with butterflies 

"Okay, k-k-k-ko-o-o" Hinata looked down embarrassed by the fact he can't bring himself to say Hoshiumi's name 

"It's okay, you don't have to force yourself" hoshiumi said giving Hinata a smile but Hinata could clearly see the disappointment behind Hoshiumi's eyes

Before Hinata could say anything Natsu and her friends came downstairs. One thing led to another and the next thing Hinata found himself doing was going to sleep without getting to address Hoshiumi's disappointment 

"Goodnight Korai" Hinata whispered before closing his eyes

"What did you say?" Hoshiumi asked

"I said goodnight Korai" Hinata mumbled, a sec later he opened his eyes realizing that hoshiumi heard him. He turned to look at hoshiumi only to see him looking back 

"Goodnight Shoyo" hoshiumi said grabbing Hinata's hand and gently gripped it. The two went to sleep like that.

The following morning way pure chaos, they all had to get ready to go to the airport. Things got really messy with everyone trying to get ready as quick as they could but all in all they got to the airport just in time when gate opened. Hinata bidwell to everyone before joining Erico in the line to get checked in.

"Are you nervous?" Erico asked after the two passed through the gate into the waiting area

"I'm scared" Hinata said with a smile on his face 

"You don't look scared at all" Erico said 

"But I'm truly scared, I'm going to a place I have no knowledge about and worst of all I wasn't able to tell my teammates I'm leaving Karasuno for good" Hinata said 

"Puhaha You sure are an honest kid" Erico said laughing while patting Hinata on the back "things from now on aren't going to be any easy but I promise to turn you into a great player" 

"Thank you" Hinata said 

That's how Hinata bid bye to Japan and said a big Hello to Brazil.

"You'll be staying here from now on, I'll talk to you about your schedule tomorrow so rest for today" Erico said showing Hinata a penthouse 

"Okay, thank you" Hinata said looking around in amazement 

"I'll leave you to rest then, I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning at 8" Erico said 

"Okay" Hinata said bowing at Erico while he's leaving 

"Wow this place is awesome" Hinata said starting to explore around, everything looked really expensive 

"I should call mom to let her know I've arrived" Hinata mumbled reaching into his pocket to take his phone but it wasn't there

"Huh?" Hinata said shocked he patted all his pockets to find nothing, he took the backpack on him and started looking into it but couldn't find his phone 

"I lost my phone" Hinata said "when did that happen?" He asked looking dejected 

"I'm sorry mom" Hinata mumbled going to take his back and take it to the room. He opened it so that he could start packing his clothes but as soon as he opened the top part he saw two paper bags and five wrapped things 

He opened everything one by one in the end he had a volleyball lamp, volleyball wristlet keychain, volleyball bag, knee pad, new volleyball shoes, headband, laptop, new phone, Japanese to Portuguese and Portuguese for beginners

"Thanks guys" Hinata said smiling, he picked the phone and turned it on  
After it was on he went to contacts to add new numbers but there were already a couple numbers on the phone already.  
Mom, Natsu, Hoshiumi, Izumi, Koji and Erico 

While looking he got an incoming video call from hoshiumi, he accepted 

"Hi!" Hoshiumi said 

"Hey korai" Hinata said

"How was your flight? And how does it feel to be in Brazil" hoshiumi Said

"It was good and it's really exciting" Hinata responded "how's everything there?"

"It's good but I have school tomorrow" hoshiumi said while pouting

"Hahahaha" Hinata laughed "I think I'm going to be homeschooled so that's awesome for me" 

"Lucky, I bet you'll be playing volleyball all day" hoshiumi said 

"I think so I mean I'm here for volleyball" Hinata said 

"Can I get that deal you got too, I wanna play volleyball all day too" hoshiumi said 

"Korai someone is here to talk to you" 

"Who is it?" Hoshiumi asked 

"He said he's a coach from a team in France, he wants to talk to you about the possibility of you joining his team"

"That's creepy, I said I wanted a similar deal and this happens" hoshiumi said looking at the camera to see Hinata

"That's how it happened to me, Erico appeared when mom said all I need is a good coach" Hinata said 

"This is still creepy, anyway let me go see what he has to offer me" hoshiumi said 

"Okay bye" Hinata said 

"Bye" hoshiumi said before hanging up

Hinata immediately called his mother but the call went to voicemail, he then called Natsu and the samething happened. A sec later Hinata got a text from Natsu letting him know they can't answer his call right now.

After that he placed his phone and other gifts on the bedside chest then he started packing his clothes in the closet. When he was done, he decided to get started in learning Portuguese from the books he got as a present. While in the middle of trying to say the words Hinata got a phone call from his mom, the two talked and he talked to Natsu right after he went back learning. When he thought it was enough learning for the day it was already night time so he went to take a shower and made a quick dinner before going straight to bed.

Early in the morning Hinata woke up to the sound of an alarm  
"Ugh" Hinata groaned while turning the alarm off, he looked at the time to see it was 6:30am  
Hinata got out the bed and went to prepare himself for the upcoming day, he finished everything just in time to hear the door bell ringing signalling Erico's arrival

"Good morning Hinata" Erico said when the door opened 

"Good morning" Hinata said 

"I see you're ready to go" Erico said spotting the gym Hinata was holding 

"Yes coach, don't go easy on me" Hinata said 

"I like your spirit kid, you're one of a kind" Erico said "so tell me which position would you want to learn?" Erico asked as the two walked into the elevator 

Hinata went deep in thought pondering Erico's question 

"Hahaha you're really taking this seriously" Erico said laughing 

"Well yes because this decision will determine how long I'll be able to stand on the court" Hinata said looking really serious causing Erico to stop laughing 

"Okay then become an all round player" Erico said becoming serious too

"All round player?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah, learn every position on the court so that you could stand on the court longer" Erico said 

"All round player....... okay I'll become an all round player" Hinata said grinning 

"Good decision, just letting you know that I was going to train you in all position to beginning with" Erico said stepping out the elevator along side Hinata and went to get into the car

"Oh okay" Hinata said staring outside the window looking at the view of the city, the two stayed there in silence until they've arrived at the Asas São Paulo building 

"I'll introduce you to the team before I let you know about your schedule" Erico said 

"Okay" Hinata said following Erico into the building, the walked for a bit before stopping at a door

"You ready?" Erico asked

"Yes" Hinata said 

Erico opened the door to the gym and let Hinata go in first. Hinata looked to see eight people in the gym playing

"good morning everyone gather around " Erico said in Portuguese 

The team stopped what they were doing and went to stand in front of Erico

"Good morning coach" the team said

"I’d like for you to meet Hinata Shoyo, he’s part of the team from now on please help him settle in" Erico said 

"Doesn’t he look too young" one of them asked 

"He’s only 16 years old, he’ll make his debut when he turns 18 but in meantime he’ll be joining you guys in practice and practice matches and he’ll have his own training schedule too" Erico said 

"Wow he must be someone special to have caught your attention" one of them said 

"He really is special" Erico said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder

"Say hi" Erico said 

"Hello" Hinata said bowing

"Hi" one of them said in Japanese 

"Hinata meet Bruno, he studied Japanese and knows it very well. He'll be helping you study Portuguese and English, he'll also help you during practice" Erico said 

"Nice to meet you" Hinata said bowing 

"Nice to meet you too" Bruno said 

"We'll be going now, continue with whatever you were doing" Erico said 

"Okay" Bruno said and turned to tell the others 

Erico and Hinata went to a office not too far from the gym and sat down

"Okay, I'm going be straight with you. You're going to be doing both beach volleyball and indoor volleyball also you'll be taking ballet, gymnastics, breakdancing and singing classes while you're at it. You'll only have one day out of the week to relax and I'm going to need you to learn English since we tend to have a lot of practice matches with teams from the US, Canada and UK" Erico said 

"I understand I'm ready to do whatever it takes to become stronger" Hinata said nodding "however why do I need to take gymnastics, ballet, breakdance and singing classes?" Hinata asked looking confused 

"You already have great balance and you're flexible but I noticed that tends to show when you're in a tight position on the court. I want you to be able show your balance and flexibility at all times so I need you to get comfortable with it by learning through ballet, breakdance and gymnastics. As for singing it's to help regulate your breath, at one point I'm going to want you to dance while singing too" Erico said 

"Mhm, okay I understand" Hinata said nodding his head 

"Good you should go change and join everyone in practice, your journey begins now" Erico said 

"Okay" Hinata said 

Erico guided Hinata to the changing room and went to the gym. A couple minutes later Hinata joined the team and began his training, despite his incredible stamina Hinata had a hard time keeping up with the team. After the morning practice Hinata was escorted to another part of the building to a dance studio, there he met his ballet and breakdance teachers, they just examined him à for a bit and told him classes start tomorrow.  
Next Hinata was guided to another gym that had gymnastics equipment, his teacher encouraged him to try a few of them before leaving. Things didn't end well for Hinata but his teacher found humour on how bad Hinata was at the skill.

Next Hinata was guided to the cafeteria to get something to eat, after eating they went to another studio within the building. Hinata was asked to sing something his teacher gave him pointers on how to improve before biding him a goodbye and a see you tomorrow for class. Next Hinata was guided to the beach to try a game of volleyball so that he can see what he'll be dealing with on the sand, things didn't quite well as he hoped, after he was done at the beach he returned back to the building to have Bruno teach him Portuguese after that he attended his online classses. After finishing his classes and homework Hinata was finally done for the day. He returned to his new home completely exhausted even though what just happened was only the tip of the iceberg. Thankfully dinner was waiting for him on the table so all he had to do was sit down and eat. After he took a shower and laid down in his bed wanting to sleep only to he interrupted by his phone ringing.

He looked at the caller to see it was hoshiumi 

" hello" Hinata said while yawning 

"How was your first day? You sound exhausted" hoshiumi said 

"I am exhausted, I really underestimated pros" Hinata said 

"It's okay it'll get easier in due time so hang in there" hoshiumi said 

" thanks, so what did that person from yesterday want from you?" Hinata asked

"He offered me a two year contract with the league he's training after I graduate so I'll be going pro when I turn 18 just like you" hoshiumi said sounding excited 

"That's great but I won't lose" Hinata said getting competitive 

"Neither will I" hoshiumi said 

The two chatted for a bit before hoshiumi had to leave since he had school to attend. They bid each other bye and hanged up. Hinata immediately fell asleep.

This what went on for a couple of months, Training, Classes, language learning, school work and talking to hoshiumi on the phone. Everything seemed to get heavy on Hinata especially with the fact of learning six position in one go and being put in practice matches against other pros when the coach fully knows Hinata hasn't reached a point where he stood a chance against them.  
The heavy burden Hinata was feeling made him wanna give up so badly, he wanted to walk up to the coach and state that he's quitting and he's going back to Japan. It made him cry in frustration every single day but he just couldn't bring himself to quit.

Summer time rolled along and hoshiumi declared he's coming to visit Hinata and he's going to join him when he's training. Erico didn't mind at all he seemed happy when Hinata told him about the news, days went by and the day came when Hoshiumi finally set foot in Brazil for the first time in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look excited" Erico said glancing at Hinata, the two of them where at the airport waiting for hoshiumi 

"I'm always excited" Hinata said 

"You know, you can quit anytime you want. I'll send you back to Japan right away" Erico said getting serious, he noticed how much Hinata was struggling this past few months and he couldn't do much for him

"You know, I really wanted to quit and I'm sure days are going to come when I really, really want to quit but I love volleyball too much to just walk away" Hinata said looking Erico straight in the eye 

"Shoyo!" 

Hinata turned his head to see Hoshiumi running towards them

"Korai!" Hinata said running towards hoshiumi 

"That kid is going to be a monster, it's always the ones who breathe volleyball that end up becoming unimaginably strong" Erico mumbled watching Hinata hug Hoshiumi 

Erico started laughing "I really made a good choice picking him" said in Portuguese 

_"Welcome to Brazil korai" Hinata said letting go of hoshiumi_

_"Thanks" hoshiumi said grinning "I can't wait to train and hang out with you"_

_"Yeah, it's going to be fun" Hinata said grinning too_

_"Okay guys you can catch up later, Hinata has a practice match he has to get to" Erico said interrupting the two teen's reunion_

_"Oh right we are playing a team from Canada today right?" Hinata asked_

_"Yes so we better get going, it's going to start soon" Erico said_

_"Okay" the two teens said, Hinata grabbed Hoshiumi's bag and the two followed Erico to the car. Hinata placed the bag in the trunk then joined hoshiumi on the back of the car_

_"So how was your flight?" Hinata asked looking at hoshiumi_

_"Tiring but worth it" hoshiumi said "so tell me have you fallen in love with me yet?" He asked causing Hinata to go red_

_"Come on answer me, I wanna know what I'm working with" hoshiumi said pressing on for an answer_

_"You boys sure are lively" Erico said the two can say anything more_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Hoshiumi asked_

_"Nothing really, Hinata has the day off after this match so if you want I can take you guys anywhere you want" Erico said_

_"Huh? I thought you said today is like the usual day" Hinata said_

_"I did but I changed my mind however you'll be doing double the work tomorrow along side you friend over there" Erico said_

_"I can't wait to see what kind of training Shoyo has been doing" hoshiumi said looking excited_

_"It's not easy but he's starting to get the hang of it he's not vomiting anymore but a couple months ago he was a total mess, vomiting at every turning point" Erico said_

_"Vomiting?" Hoshiumi asked_

_"The regiment is intense to the point of having me vomit from time to time but I'm used to it now" Hinata said_

_"I remember that time you threw up in the middle of the game, it was really nasty" Erico said and started laughing_

_"Don't tell korai that, he doesn't need to hear that" Hinata said his face turning red from embarrassment_

_"It got all over the other team's setter, that was really funny" Erico said ignoring Hinata's plea_

_"Don't make light of my embarrassing days, also please don't bring them up, that day hunted my dreams" Hinata said hiding his face with his hands_

_"What happened?" Hoshiumi asked very interested in the story_

_"Some of the vomit went inside the setter's mouth and he actually swallowed it and then he threw up too all over Hinata. So the two of them were covered in each other's vomit, it was really disgusting but looking back at it it's funny" Erico said_

_Hoshiumi let out a short giggle which quickly stopped when Hinata looked at him_

_"That's not funny at all" hoshiumi said trying really hard to hold back his giggles while glancing at the serious looking Hinata_

_"Don't subject yourself to my regiment korai, it's okay to say no. Save yourself it's too late for me now" Hinata said_

_"I'm sure I can handle it so you don't have to worry about anything" Hoshiumi said giving Hinata a smile_

_"Okay kids we are here" Erico said parking the car in the basement parking lot_

_The three got out the car and headed for the elevator_

_"I'm going to tell Laura that you have a crush on her" Hinata whispered to Erico causing Erico to panic_

_"You can't do that, please don't tell her" Erico said_

_"You should have thought of that before you went and told korai about that embarrassing day" Hinata said sticking his tongue out_

_"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again" Erico said_

_"Oh look who it is" Hinata said when the elevator opened_

_"I'll do anything but please don't say anything" Erico said_

_"Anything?" Hinata asked_

_"Yes anything" Erico said_

_"Okay, you better not forget that" Hinata said waving hi to Laura who was coming out the elevator and the three of them went in the elevator_

_"Wow you learned to threaten people, I never knew you were capable of doing that" hoshiumi said looking oddly proud_

_"Okay we are here stop acting all romantic" Erico said pouting_

_"Sorry it disturb your single ass" Hinata said sticking his tongue out at Erico while grabbing Hoshiumi's hand guiding him towards the changing room_

_"Wow this place looks nice" hoshiumi said looking around the changing room in awe while Hinata changed_

_"I know, I'm still amazed every time" Hinata said_

_"This team must be super rich to be able to have a nice building like this" hoshiumi said_

_"They have a lot of sponsors actually and this building was actually a present" Hinata said finishing putting his clothes and shoes on_

_"Okay I'm done let's" before Hinata could finish his sentence he tripped on something causing him to stumbled onto hoshiumi causing the both of them to fall down_

_"Sorry, are you okay?" Hinata asked looking at hoshiumi worriedly_

_"I think so" hoshiumi said_

_"Hinata practi.... oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys" Bruno said entering the changing room to see Hinata and hoshiumi in a very misleading position_

_Hoshiumi and Hinata looked at each other and realized what kind of position they are in, they separated from one another_

_"It's not how it looks like" Hinata said_

_"There's no need to be shy, in fact you can continue what you were doing I'll let everyone know you won't be join us today" Bruno said_

_"No im telling you it's not like that" Hinata said_

_"You don't have to be so defensive, you guys look cute together so I have no problem. Anyways bye" Bruno said leaving_

_"Why isn't he listening" Hinata said looking really irritated_

_The door suddenly opened yet again this time it was Erico_

_"I know you guys haven't seen each other in sometime but don't do that In places were you can get caught" Erico said_

_"Oh my goodness, we weren't doing anything" Hinata said_

_"I recommend going back to the penthouse or would you prefer a hotel?" Erico asked_

_"Can you stop already please, it was a misunderstanding" Hinata said_

_"He tripped and fell on me" hoshiumi said_

_"Oh, I see" Erico said_

_"Now can I go to practice?" Hinata asked_

_"Well Bruno basically said you're not coming so might as well go somewhere with your boyfriend" Erico said_

_Hinata's eye twitched in annoyance "okay let me get changed again" he said taking his clothes off and put his casual ones on_

_"Okay I'm done, drop us somewhere with a lot of things to do and come pick us up around 8" Hinata said_

_"Okay" Erico said_

_The three went back to the car, Erico dropped both Hinata and hoshiumi at where there's a lot of activities to do_

_"I'll see you at eight" Erico said before driving away_

_"Are you hungry? So you wanna get something to eat?" Hinata asked turning to face hoshiumi_

_"Yeah, let's eat something" Hoshiumi said_

_"Okay, where do you wanna eat?" Hinata asked looking around at the different kinds of food shops he can spot_

_"That cafe over there, let's eat there" hoshiumi said grabbing Hinata and led him to the cafe_

_"Welcome what can I get for you?" The cashier asked looking at the two_

_Hoshiumi glanced at Hinata waiting him to say his order. Hinata turned to look at hoshiumi, the two started having a staring contest while having a silent conversation_

_"Um are you guys by any chance a couple?" The cashier asked_

_"Yeah what about it?" The two asked not breaking eye contact or blinking_

_"Well we are having a couple's ice cream parfait contest soon how about you guys try it out, there a special prize for the winners" the cashier said_

_"When is it starting?" Hoshiumi asked_

_"In five minutes so are you interested?" The cashier asked_

_"Yes" the two said, hoshiumi broke eye contact for a sec_

_"Ha! I win" Hinata said_

_"No fair" hoshiumi said_

_"Well I still win" Hinata said_

_"Fine, I'll win next time" hoshiumi said_

_"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Hinata asked_

_"Yeah" hoshiumi said_

_"Bring it on" Hinata said_

_"Um... please follow me" the cashier said_

_Hoshiumi and Hinata followed her to a couple tables with seats facing each other, there was only one table free_

_"Okay everyone we got our last couple, the parfaits will be out in 2 minutes" the cashier said_

_"This is a perfect opportunity, the one who eats the most part of the parfait wins" Hinata said_

_"You're on" hoshiumi said_

_The two teens competitive spirit went from zero to a hundred really quickly. Huge parfaits where placed on everyone's table, Hinata and hoshiumi looked at each other ready to dig into the parfait for that sweet victory_

_"Okay everyone, you have an hour to eat as much as you can of the parfait. The first person to finish or eat most of it will not pay, they also will have a free meal from the cafe and a special prize. So are you guys ready?"_

_A lot of yes where heard_

_"You can start now"_

_Hinata and hoshiumi dived into eating the parfait at a fast speed, it took sometime before brain freeze caught up to them_

_"It hurts" Hinata said placing his hand on his forehead_

_"I'm not gonna let something like brain freeze stop me" hoshiumi said but it clearly showed how affected he was_

_"Okay I'm good now" Hinata said and immediately went back to eating at a fast pace, hoshiumi followed suit. The two got brain freeze every couple minutes but that didn't stop them from eating the parfait like there's no tomorrow_

_"Times up everyone put your spoons down"_

_"We only ate half" hoshiumi said staring at the parfait in front of them_

_"I thought we ate more than that" Hinata said sighing_

_"Okay everyone we have a winner, it's these two lovely couple" the person said pointing at Hinata and hoshiumi_

_"Who won?" Hinata and hoshiumi asked_

_"You guys" the person said_

_"No, between the two of us who ate the most parfait" the said at the same time_

_"You both were eating at an equal pace" the person said_

_"That's not good" Hinata said looking disappointed_

_"We need to know who the winner is" hoshiumi said disappointed too_

_"Let's trying another place but this time we have our own food" Hinata said_

_"That's a good idea" hoshiumi said_

_"Here you go, you guys have won the rare couple's necklaces. It's said whoever gets a hold of this necklaces will live happily together with one another" the person said giving Hinata and hoshiumi necklaces with a ring on it made of diamond and Rose quartz_

_"Can we take out the ring?" Hoshiumi asked before pulling on the ring_

_"No unfortunately you cannot, this was designed to be placed around the neck"_

_"Mhm, I guess it'll work" hoshiumi said "let's go" he said looking at Hinata_

_Hinata nodded and the two left the cafe_

_"Where to now?" Hinata asked placing the necklace around his neck_

_"How about that place, it looks like it offers a lot of food" hoshiumi said pointing at a restaurant ahead of them_

_"Okay, let's go" Hinata said_

_The two went inside and took a seat, they order the largest thing they could find out the menu and competed to see who can finish first. Hoshiumi ended up finishing 2 minutes before Hinata so he won. They two ended up in an arcade competing over who can earn more tickets, when they went to cash in for their prize the owner told the two to never comeback again. The two left holding a bunch of stuffed animals from small to huge ones, they ended up having to call Erico to come get them._

_After that the two walked towards the amusement park that wasn't too far from where they were, they spent the rest of the day going from ride to ride. It started getting dark while the two were still at the park_

_"Hey korai, let's go on the Ferris wheel before we leave" Hinata said_

_"Okay but this is the last ride" hoshiumi said_

_"Okay" Hinata said_

_The two got in line which wasn't long, they soon got on the Ferris wheel and it started moving_

_"It looks really nice down there" Hinata said looking down_

_"Yeah" hoshiumi said looking down too_

_Soon the two started seeing fireworks_

_"That's nice too" hoshiumi said looking at the fireworks before turning to look at Hinata_

_"Yeah, it's nice" Hinata said_

_Silence followed the two for a sec_

_"I had fun today" hoshiumi said_

_Hinata turned to look at hoshiumi to see him smiling_

_"Me too, it was a lot of fun" Hinata said grinning_

_"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself too" hoshiumi said turning to look out at the open view_

_Hinata stood up causing hoshiumi to look at him, Hinata walked to hoshiumi and bent down and gave hoshiumi a quick smooch on the lips_

_"I also like korai, I'm glad he's my boyfriend" Hinata said_

_Hoshiumi's eyes went wide, he grabbed Hinata's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss_

_"Finally, I waited for so long to hear those words" hoshiumi said smiling looking really happy_

_"Don't do that" Hinata said covering his face with his hands_

_"Why?" Hoshiumi asked_

_"Because I don't think my heart can handle it" Hinata said_

_Hoshiumi smiled "my heart feels like it's about to explode with happiness"_

_"I don't know if I should feel happy or concerned" Hinata said_

_"It's a good thing" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata on top of his lap_

_"Really?" Hinata asked looking down at hoshiumi while trying so hard to keep himself together since he was currently seating on Hoshiumi's laps_

_"Yeah, it's a really good thing because I finally I have your heart and now we can officially become a real couple" hoshiumi said placing his nose against Hinata's nose_

_"I'm really happy right now, I didn't know what I was going to do if you said you only see me as a friend" hoshiumi said the placed a quick kiss on Hinata's lips "the ride is over, we should get going now"_

_Hinata nodded and got up from hoshiumi, the two left the ride hand in hand_

_"I don't think it's possible" Hinata said while they were walking towards the exit_

_"Huh?" Hoshiumi said looking at Hinata_

_"I don't think it's possible to see you only as a friend since from the beginning you made your way into my heart with your volleyball" Hinata said_

_"Wait so you liked me this whole time?" Hoshiumi asked_

_"Yeah but I didn't know if it was love or not, I wanted to know for sure if I truly liked you or if I liked your volleyball" Hinata said_

_"But it turns out you like me" hoshiumi said_

_"Yes" Hinata said_

_"This is awesome, I feel really happy right now" hoshiumi said stopping and pulled Hinata into a hug "I promise to take good care of you from now on"_

_"But you've been doing that these last couple of months, I should be the one saying that" Hinata said looking korai in the eyes_

_"Okay then let's take good care of each other" hoshiumi said_

_"Okay" Hinata said_

_The two started walking again, they went out the amusement park to find Erico waiting for them._

_"You two look really happy did anything happen?" Erico asked_

_"That's our little secret" the two said_

_"Alright but I'm going to need to see that wedding invitation soon, or you guys can get married now I'll pay for everything" Erico said_

_"No" the two said_

_"Okay, then whenever you decide to get married let me know, I'll take care of everything" Erico said_

_"Are you that painfully single that you want to insert yourself in the middle of another couple?" Hinata asked_

_"Now, now, Shoyo leave the old man alone maybe he's passed the age of mating" hoshiumi said_

_"The two of you are so rude, I'm only 37" Erico said_

_"That's old" Hinata and hoshiumi said_

_"It's not! I'm still young" Erico said_

_"Sure" Hinata and hoshiumi said_

_"Don't give me that look, do you know how hard it is for me to get a girlfriend. I've never been lucky in my love life" Erico said_

_"What are you talking about? Laura likes you" Hinata said_

_"This is no time for jokes" Erico said_

_"I'm not joking, she even asked me to help her confess to you" Hinata said_

_"Really? But you threatened me earlier" Erico said_

_"Yeah because I knew you were going to stop me since you're so oblivious" Hinata said_

_"I need to go to her place" Erico said rushing over to the driver's side of the car, Hinata stopped Erico from shutting the door_

_"It's nice to see you romantically motivated but you have to drop us first" Hinata said having a feeling that Erico was going to leave them there if he didn't do anything_

_"Oh right, get in the car" Erico said_

_After getting into the car, Erico started driving as fast as he could towards the penthouse. As soon as they arrived he kicked hoshiumi and Hinata out before driving away. The two laughed it off while in the elevator._

_"Home sweet home" Hinata said flinging the door open_

_"This place looks nice" hoshiumi said walking in while looking around_

_"I know" Hinata said closing the door and walked past the living room to see Hoshiumi's bags and the stuffed animals they won from the arcade_

_"Come let me show you to your room" Hinata said taking Hoshiumi's stuff and leading him to the bedroom across his_

_"It's big" hoshiumi said_

_"I know" Hinata said "I'll leave you alone now, you must be tired. If you need to take a bath or shower the bathroom is over there, I'm going to bath now" Hinata said before closing the door and went to his room_

_He went straight to the bathroom for a nice long bath, when he was done he got ready for bed then got into the bed. He immediately heard a knock on the door_

_"Come in" Hinata said_

_The door opened to reveal hoshiumi wearing pjs also holding a pillow_

_"I came for a sleepover" hoshiumi said_

_"Come on in the bed is big" Hinata said moving to the other side of the bed_

_Hoshiumi joined Hinata in the bed "let's cuddle" he said while looking at Hinata_

_Hinata moved closer to hoshiumi and hugged him "goodnight" Hinata said_

_"Goodnight" hoshiumi said too before closing his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber_


	6. Chapter 6

"Korai" Hinata said poking Hoshiumi's cheek

"Mhm?" Hoshiumi hummed still deep in his sleep

"Wake up" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi didn't respond

"Did you hear me?" Hinata asked

"....ss" hoshiumi said

"What?" Hinata asked 

"...iss" hoshiumi said yet again 

"I can't hear what you're saying" Hinata said 

"Kisss" hoshiumi said 

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Hinata asked 

Hoshiumi didn't respond 

"Fine" Hinata said leaning down and made contact with Hoshiumi's lips

Hoshiumi's eyes shot open, he moved his hand to pull Hinata in while also changing the kissing style getting involved

"Good morning Shoyo" hoshiumi said after letting go of Hinata 

"Good morning" Hinata whispered looking away from hoshiumi 

"Aww don't be shy, you're so cute" hoshiumi whispered in Hinata's ear and wrapped his hands around his shoulder

Hinata placed his hand over his ear "don't do that, it feels weird"

"It means you like it" hoshiumi whispered on Hinata's ear 

"No, it still makes me feel weird you should stop" Hinata said turning to face hoshiumi 

"Okay, I'll stop" hoshiumi said planting a kiss on Hinata's cheek and left the room

Hinata changed into his training clothes, he put his volleyball shoes in bag and went to the dinning table to find breakfast for two. He sat down and started eating hoshiumi joined him twenty minutes later

"Hey Shoyo" hoshiumi said glancing at Hinata before focusing back to his food

"Yeah" Hinata said drinking his juice

"Next year by this time I'll be a pro, do you think I'll be able to be here like this with you?" Hoshiumi asked

Hinata looked at hoshiumi "then how about this, next year I'll come visit you in France" Hinata said 

"Huh?" Hoshiumi said

"I think once going pro we won't have much time together so since I'm debuting the after next year, it's only right for me to come visit you since you'll be too busy to travel" Hinata said 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said looking really proud 

"Finish your breakfast we have to get going" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said going back to his breakfast 

Hinata stared at hoshiumi for a while "hey" he said 

"Mhm?" Hoshiumi hummed while chewing on his food

"Would you prefer to get married early or late?" Hinata asked 

"If it's with Shoyo, I can get married right now" hoshiumi said before taking another bite of his breakfast 

"Then how about when I turn 18 we get married?" Hinata asked 

"Okay" hoshiumi said 

"You're not going to deny it?" Hinata asked 

"Nope because you'll become fully mine unlike when we are dating where you can easily break up with me and be done with it" hoshiumi said 

"So you want to lock me down with you" Hinata said 

"Yeah, sorry but I'll get selfish when it comes to you" hoshiumi said gulping his juice "okay I'm done"

"Okay" Hinata said 

"I'm totally gonna rub the fact we got married first on everyone's faces when we both get back to Japan" hoshiumi and Hinata thought while taking their dishes to the kitchen and placed them into the washing machine 

"It's a promise then, we'll get married right after you turn 18" hoshiumi said "I'm gonna sponge lots of money out of those guys" hoshiumi thought 

"Yep" Hinata said smiling "Ha! Bakageyma won't know what hit him" Hinata thought 

"I love you so much" the two said to one another, they smiled clearly understand what they were each thinking 

"Okay let's get going, Erico should be downstairs by now" Hinata said going to take his bag 

The two left the penthouse and joined Erico in the car 

"Good news Erico" Hinata said smiling

"What is it?" Erico asked 

"You'll be planning our wedding after all" hoshiumi said causing Erico to abruptly stop the car 

"What did you say?" Erico asked 

"We are getting married" the two teen said holding hands and gave Erico a smile which creeped him out

"Are you guys okay? Why did you suddenly change your mind about getting married early? What are you guys up to?" Erico asked

"We just love each other too much isn't that enough" the two said 

"No,no,no I know Hinata long enough to know he won't do anything rushed unless he benefits from it and I'm getting the same vibe from you hoshiumi" Erico said

"We said we love each other" the two said but this time dangerously causing Erico to have his panic attack inside his head instead of trying to find the reason why the two boys changed their minds so quickly 

"It's going to be a small wedding and no one will know about it except my teammates and our family okay?" Hinata said 

"And it should be a couple weeks after Hinata turns 18, you have like a year and a half at most so the wedding better be perfect" hoshiumi said in a threatening tone

"We can't wait to see what you got for us" Hinata said 

Erico started the car again and started driving 

"Please tell me there's no other motive behind this marriage" Erico said 

"Bragging rights" Hinata and hoshiumi plainly said 

"You're getting married for bragging rights?" Erico asked looking bewildered 

"Yeah, it's going to be sweet" the two said 

"It's not love, it's not that you want be with each other so much but it's bragging rights?" Erico asked 

"We love each other" Hinata said 

"And we want to be with each other so much" hoshiumi said 

"But the goal of getting married early" Hinata said 

"Is to get" hoshiumi said 

"Bragging rights, we are totally going to rub it into everyone's faces" the two said 

"Erico is not allowed to get married before us" Hinata said 

"It's forbidden" hoshiumi said 

"You can't forbid me" Erico yelled

"We totally can" the two said 

"You told me yesterday you'll do anything and I'm telling you right now your forbidden to get married before us" Hinata said 

"You guys are really selfish" Erico said

"Oh I should write a song about that" Hinata said 

"What would you call it?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Selfish love" Hinata said 

"Go ahead you have my blessings, you can sing the song at our wedding" hoshiumi said giving Hinata a thumbs up 

"You got it, I'm going to be a famous singer" Hinata said 

"Don't make other plans in front of me, you'll be busy with volleyball" Erico said 

"There's YouTube" the two teens said 

"You guys are going to give me a headache" Erico said 

"We love you too" the two said while grinning at one another 

"We are here" Erico said stopping his car

The three got out and went to the elevator, after arriving to ground level they headed for the gym with equipments, that's where the team + hoshiumi started their training for the day.

After about two hours of working out, they moved to the volleyball gym to play a game of volleyball which got intense really quickly. After that Hinata and hoshiumi went on with Hinata's training schedule, hoshiumi found some of it to be ridiculous but he can't deny the impact it did on Hinata's game from what he witnessed on the court earlier.  
Around four the two and Erico went to the beach and did Hinata's beach volleyball training before ending the day with a game

"Bleh" hoshiumi bent over throwing up

"Wow you're really strong, this is your first time out of the whole day where you got like this" Hinata said while giving hoshiumi a water bottle when he was done vomiting 

"How do you deal with this? This is not normal" hoshiumi said after gurgling the water and spit it out

"It's not normal alright but you can see how much effect it had on me in just a couple of months" Hinata said 

"It'll be strange if you didn't get any results" hoshiumi said standing upright 

"You weren't kidding when you said you can handle it, you're stronger than Hinata" Erico said this caused hoshiumi to look at Hinata smugly 

"Ugh you're not allowed to join me for my training" Hinata said 

"There's no need to be selfish Shoyo, sharing is caring" hoshiumi said 

Hinata looked away while pouting 

"Come here you big baby" hoshiumi said wrapping his hands around Hinata, he was about to kiss him but was stopped by Hinata's hand hiding his mouth 

"Brush your mouth first, I'm not about to kiss a mouth that just vomited" Hinata said 

"Aww so mean" hoshiumi said tightening his hold on Hinata and placed his head on his shoulder 

"Deal with it" Hinata said 

"Okay lovebirds to go back for the day" Erico said 

"Okay" the two teens said 

For the following two weeks hoshiumi was in Brazil he joined Hinata everytime for training, he quickly caught on which totally pissed Hinata off but at the same time made him proud, the two ended up getting really competitive which caused them to push each other. They also flirted at every turning point which turned into a competition too but all in all the two had fun with each other.  
Time came where hoshiumi had to return back to Japan since he'll be going back to school (A/N: hoshiumi went to Brazil during Hinata's summer vacation, he was in his winter vacation, he missed his first day back to school since it was the day he left Brazil) 

"Change my training regiment" Hinata demanded after Hoshiumi entered through the gate 

"You sure are fired up" Erico said 

"I'm not gonna let korai leave me in the dust, I have to become more strong" Hinata said 

"Good then don't mind if I do" Erico said 

Hinata soon came to regret his decision, he was kicked out of the team practices and was placed on the beach to train all day everyday. He did everything on the beach sands which made him get tired quickly at first. Little by little he started getting the hang of it that's when Erico introduced wrist and leg weights. That day he cursed Erico a lot but still did what he was told. Even tho practice was exhausting Hinata always felt refreshed everytime he finished talking talking to hoshiumi which pushed him to do his best during training.

Soon hoshiumi made his debut with a team in France, Hinata bought a whole bunch of gifts and sent them as a congratulations. That time hoshiumi travelled all the way to Brazil to give Hinata a big hug and kiss and spend a week with him before going back to France. When Christmas came Hinata went to France to spend it with hoshiumi, things got steamy between the two as they enjoyed each other's company.

Hinata's 18th birthday came and Hinata made his debut with the Asas São Paulo on his birthday. He made a big splash that day causing fans to go wild, soon he started getting cluttered with brand deals and modelling opportunities. His Instagram followers jumped from 10k to 1m in a just a matter of a week and a couple weeks later hinata became a hoshiumi.

Izumi and Koji where surprised by the reason why Hinata decided to get married early. It took sometime for them to register Hinata's abnormal reasoning but they made sense of it at the same time. The family of the two weren't so surprised by the reasoning behind the early marriage but they said it was fine as long as they love each other. 

After his contract expired hoshiumi moved back to Japan and joined the Schweiden Adlers. The marriage between Hinata and hoshiumi was successful despite both of them having busy schedules and not seeing each other a lot during the year. The only times the two had quality time is when their wedding anniversary came around, they always made sure to make a big deal about it, they tend to go all out on the celebration. That became their tradition for the following four years while Hinata was in Brazil.

Soon Hinata's contract with the Asas São Paulo expired he was offered another one but he rejected it "maybe in a couple of years" was all he said before packing up everything and left for Japan.

"So this is our home?" Hinata asked looking around 

"Yep, I made sure to get the best of the best for my beautiful honey" hoshiumi said 

"Your honey is happy you thought about him" Hinata said wrapping his hands around Hoshiumi's neck "tell me hubby what do you want to do first in our house?" 

Hinata's question turned hoshiumi on 

"A welcome party of course" hoshiumi said sliding his hand under Hinata's top

"Where do you wanna hold it?" Hinata asked knowing exactly what hoshiumi meant 

"The bedroom, unless of course you feel kinky" hoshiumi said 

"Let's not have a wild party we have plenty time for that" Hinata whispered in Hoshiumi's ear

"Sorry but I don't think I can make it to the bedroom" hoshiumi said his hand moving down Hinata's pants 

~The rest shall be left unsaid~


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go another round" hoshiumi said laying in bed with Hinata after taking a shower together 

"I'll do it if you let me top you" Hinata said 

"No way, you lost that bet" hoshiumi said 

"Then f*ck by yourself, I don't mind watching" Hinata said 

"Dirty, and that's not possible" hoshiumi said pouting 

"Come on now I really wanna see you do it" Hinata said smirking 

"I'll do it if you agree to go another round" hoshiumi said 

"Goodnight" Hinata said turning to the other side 

"Why are you being stubborn?" Hoshiumi asked getting on top of Hinata 

"I'm not being stubborn, I said I'll agree to it if I'm the top instead of bottom this one time" Hinata said 

"And I said no, I won the top position fair and square" hoshiumi said leaning into Hinata so that their faces where only inches apart from each other 

Hinata sticked his tongue out at hoshiumi in a mocking manner

"Come on honey please, your hubby missed you" hoshiumi said giving Hinata puppy eyes

"Aww so sweet" Hinata said wrapping his hands around Hoshiumi's neck and pulled him into a kiss

"So can we do it?" Hoshiumi asked looking excited 

"Try to get in my pants and I promise you you'll be sleeping on the floor for a month with no rights to touch me" Hinata threaten with a smile

"So mean" hoshiumi said pouting while going back to lay on his side of the bed

"I learned it from the best" Hinata said turning to face hoshiumi 

"I'm starting to regret letting you go to Brazil, they taught you many things especially those teammates of yours, it's not cute that you became more smart" hoshiumi said looking unpleased

"Oh? So you wanted to take advantage of lil naive me? I can play the part if you want me to" Hinata said 

"No I'll rather wait for tomorrow than lose my privileges for a month" hoshiumi said 

"Good choice" Hinata said while moving over to hoshiumi and placed his head between Hoshiumi's arm 

"Goodnight" hoshiumi said looking at Hinata 

"Yeah goodnight" Hinata said 

The two went to sleep only to be woken up by a phone getting a bunch of notifications 

"Who's phone is that?" Hinata asked half awake

"It's mine sorry I forgot to put it on silence" hoshiumi said picking his phone up to see a bunch of notifications from the chat called volleyball lovers which is a chat that has formed members of Karasuno except Hinata of course, it also had former members of other teams such as Kenma, Kuroo, akaashi, Bokuto, sakusa, the miya twins, Ushijima, and hoshiumi. The group wasn't big big but it was big enough to annoy the heck out of hoshiumi especially in cases where he gets woken up by the constant ringing of his phone

He went to the chat to see what was going on

Bokuto: Guys, guuyss you won't believe what I found!!!!

Kuroo: What is it?

Sakusa: Can't this wait for tomorrow 💢💢

Akaashi: go to bed Bokuto 

Bokuto: no, no you guys don't get it, this is really important 

Atsumu: what can be more important than sleep

Osamu: I can't believe I'm agreeing with ^^ but yeah

Atsumu: don't be mean samu 

Ushijima: I hope this news is of my interest Bokuto-san or else I will not be pleased with you 

Nishinoya: is that a threat?

Tanaka: it sounds like one 👀👀

Sugawara: I have work early in the morning please make this quick

Kenma: this better be good, you made me lose 😠😠

Kuroo: go to bed kenma

Kenma: I'll sleep when I'm dead

Back to Hinata& hoshiumi 

"Great I'm awake now" Hinata said opening his eyes fully looking really annoyed 

"Sorry about this" hoshiumi said kissing Hinata's forehead 

"And I'm hungry" Hinata said 

"What do you wanna eat?" Hoshiumi asked

"Noddles" Hinata said

"I'll order them right now" hoshiumi said 

"Get sushi, onigiri and ......... actually just order the whole menu" Hinata said making hoshiumi looking at him strangely 

"I'm really hungry" Hinata said defensively 

"Okay let me call the place right now" hoshiumi said calling a nearby restaurant and order everything on their menu

"They said they'll be here in 1-2hrs" hoshiumi said looking at Hinata 

"Okay" Hinata said getting up from the bed 

"Hey are you okay?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I'm fine I just need to use the washroom" Hinata said going into the bathroom

Hoshiumi got up from the bed too and went to the bathroom, he saw Hinata kneeling infront of the toilet vomiting 

"Shoyo what's going on exactly?" Hoshiumi asked while patting Hinata on the back

"I'm fine" Hinata said 

It's been less than 24hrs since Hinata came back to Japan but hoshiumi already notice subtle signs of anxiety and agitation, if he wasn't pay close attention to Hinata from the beginning he would have missed the small change in his behaviour

"Is this about Karasuno?" Hoshiumi asked, he felt Hinata stiffened

Hoshiumi sighed, he looked at the group chat. Bokuto's big news just so happened to be he found an owl and he wants to adopt it which made everyone mad, akaashi rejected the idea which caused Bokuto to go on a fiasco but in the end he let the owl go. Hoshiumi looked down at Hinata and typed in the group chat for the first time 

Hoshiumi: Karasuno & kenma I have a question for you guys 

Kageyama: what is it?

Kenma: ...........

Sugawara: what's your question?

Tsukishima: this better be worth my time unlike what Bokuto said 

Nishinoya: ask away 

Tanaka: we are listening 

Yamaguchi: I'll answer your question to the best of my ability 

Hoshiumi: what will you do or say if Hinata suddenly came back? 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said 

Hinata who was brushing his teeth looked at hoshiumi 

"Read this, you'll know your answer from the mouths of the very same people you're anxious about meeting again" hoshiumi said giving Hinata his phone

Hinata looked at the chat to see the question hoshiumi asked, he turned to look at him

"Dont run away, you better read every single one of their response" hoshiumi said 

The responses to Hoshiumi's question started coming in, Hinata looked at the chat to see daichi's message 

Daichi: I'll ask if he found what he was searching for and I'll welcome him back with a big hug 

Yamaguchi: I'll be happy to see him and I'll ask him if he wanted to hang out one of these days

Sugawara: give him a big hug and tell him "welcome home"

Ennoshita: I'll let him know I understand why he left without saying anything 

Tsukishima:........... I'll say welcome back...... I guess

Kenma: I'll make him do streams with me and hang out a lot with me to make up for the lost time

Nishinoya: I'll say "I'm proud of you my little kohai" and I'll treat him to ice cream 

Tanaka: "you're all grown up now" I will say that and give him a big hug

Narita: reassure him that no one is mad at him, I can only guess how nervous he'll be suddenly coming back after year 

Asahi: I'll treat him to dinner as a welcome back

Kinoshita: I'm sure there's a reason why you left and we understand even if you didn't tell us

Kageyama: I'll hit him for not telling me that he's going and I'll toss to him as a welcome back gift 

Hinata looked at hoshiumi tears very evident in his eyes 

"Korai" Hinata said crying 

"People from Karasuno are very kind and they cherish you, so you don't need to be so anxious" hoshiumi said wiping falling tears away 

"They'll all welcome you back with a big smile and continue on like you were with them this whole time" hoshiumi said placing a soft kiss on Hinata's lips before bringing him in for a hug

"You're the best husband someone can ask for" Hinata said 

"I know, praise me more" hoshiumi said 

"Don't get a big ego, I praise you a lot as it is" Hinata said laughing 

"Ehh? But you only complimented me once" hoshiumi said 

"Yeah and that's more than enough" Hinata said 

"Ehh??? Come on say more" hoshiumi said 

"Maybe another time" Hinata said looking at hoshiumi 

"No now, please" hoshiumi said pouting 

"No way do you have some praise kink or something" Hinata said laughing 

Hoshiumi stared at Hinata with a smile 

"What?" Hinata asked 

"You're not crying anymore" hoshiumi said "I'm glad but please don't keep things a secret from me, I don't want you to burden yourself alone with all your emotions" hoshiumi whispered placing his head on Hinata's chest 

"Sorry" Hinata said 

"It's okay" hoshiumi said while standing up straight "you better still have than appetite of yours because you're gonna finish all that food you made me order" 

"Ehh? That's abuse" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi flicked Hinata's forehead 

"You said you're hungry" hoshiumi said 

"You're so mean" Hinata said 

"I'll help you finish the food" hoshiumi said 

"You're a darling" Hinata said 

"I feel like I'm being used" hoshiumi said as the two left the bathroom and went back to their bed 

"There no being used when it comes to eating" Hinata said 

"Yes there is but I don't mind you using me" hoshiumi said holding Hinata's hand "you can use me all you want"

"Don't make it seem like you're an object" Hinata said causing hoshiumi to laugh

"You're right, I'm not an object" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata into a hug "but I don't mind being your object" he said kissing the tip of Hinata's nose

"Stop saying that, we are team and we work together" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi laughed yet again "my baby has become too smart for my liking" hoshiumi whispered in Hinata's ear

"I still don't like it when you do that" Hinata said placing his hand over his ear 

"You're so sensitive" hoshiumi said 

"Well sorry" Hinata said rolling his eyes 

"I like it so don't mind me" hoshiumi said grinning


	8. Chapter 8

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said shaking Hinata who was asleep 

"Huh?" Hinata asked 

"The food is here let's go eat" hoshiumi said 

"Not hungry" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi squeezed Hinata cheeks causing Hinata to open his eyes 

"I told you to keep that appetite of yours" hoshiumi said 

Hinata sticked his tongue out before closing his eyes to return to sleep

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you go back to sleep" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata out the bed

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Hinata said standing up, he followed hoshiumi downstairs to the dinning room to see the table filled with a bunch of food

"That's a lot" Hinata mumbled 

"Yes it is" hoshiumi said taking a seat across Hinata 

"Thank you for the food" Hinata said taking a chopsticks and and started eating, hoshiumi followed suit 

"Don't you have practice in the morning?" Hinata asked 

"I do but it's fine, I can sleep during my breaks" hoshiumi said like it was no big deal

"Mhm you should sleep properly at night" Hinata said 

"You have tryouts with MSBY tomorrow and you're eating with me right now" hoshiumi said 

"They are in the afternoon also you woke me up" Hinata said 

"I wasn't about to let all this food go to waste" hoshiumi said 

"Sure" Hinata said focusing back to the food 

The two ate as much as they could but in the end they couldn't finish everything. Hoshiumi placed the rest of the food in the fridge. The two left and went back to the bedroom to sleep.

Hoshiumi woke up six hours later at 7am, he got ready for practice. He kissed the sleeping Hinata goodbye before leaving with a cap and mask on so that he won't get cluttered by fans.

"Good morning" hoshiumi said arriving at the Adlers building more specifically the gym

"Morning" everyone said 

"You're here later than usual" ushijima said walking up to hoshiumi who started stretching 

"I went to bed late" hoshiumi said 

"You're not the type of person to do that knowing you have practice the following day" ushijima said 

"Well it just happened" hoshiumi said 

"Why did you ask us that question last night?" Kageyama asked joining the two 

"I was curious to know what you guys would do if you met again" Hoshiumi said 

"Ah I see well that was all theory it's been six years already. I'm not sure if that dumbass is going to show his face anytime soon" Kageyama said 

That so called dumbass just so happened to be in Japan in the house of hoshiumi. He was sitting upright just woken up from his slumber when he sneezed 

"Someone is talking about" Hinata said getting chills

"You never know" hoshiumi said knowing full well where Hinata was currently at 

"Anyways I wanted to give you this" kageyama said giving ushijima and hoshiumi envelopes

The two opened them to see an invitation 

"I'm getting married Tomorrow, I know it's a late invitation but I hope you guys can make it. You can also bring a plus one too" kageyama said 

"Why didn't you give this to us before?" Ushijima asked

"We've been too busy and well I found out yesterday that I forgot to give your invitations, everyone else got them a couple months ago so sorry" kageyama said 

"Now that you know pay up" hirugami said looking at hoshiumi 

"Pay up what?" Hoshiumi asked 

"We made a bet on who's going to get married first, I said kageyama, everyone else said ushijima and you said yourself but it turns out I'm right so pay up" hirugami said 

"No, I'm not pay you. You and everyone should pay me" hoshiumi said 

"But your bet was wrong" Romeo said 

"No my bet was right, I've been married for four years now" hoshiumi said 

"Yeah right" hirugami said laughing 

"Just pay the man, it's not like you don't have the money" Sokolov said 

"No seriously, I am married I can show you my marriage registry" hoshiumi said showing everyone his marriage registry while also making sure to hide the name of who he's married to

"Why are you hiding the name of your spouse?" Toshirō asked 

"I don't want you guys go searching for him, anyways it's time to pay up" hoshiumi said 

"Wait, you made this bet knowing the fact you're married" Sokolov said 

"Yes, I got married first now pay up everyone, pay up" hoshiumi said 

Hirugami sent all the money given to him

"Isn't that cheating?" Ushijima asked

"Nope, I'm totally gonna rub the fact I got married first on your faces" hoshiumi said 

"We know that" everyone thought not looking forward to Hoshiumi's brags 

"Okay everyone it's time to start practice" hirugami said 

Hinata on the other hand was seating at the dining table eating breakfast alone at 12pm. He had his tryouts at 2pm so he had to get going, with a cap on and glasses Hinata left the house and stopped by a cafe to get a smoothie. 

He got to the MSBY building at 1:49pm, he walked towards the front desk worker and asked them where the tryouts where being held. He was given instructions which led him to the gym.

When he got there he saw around 50 people waiting to tryout. He took a seat on the bench a few minutes later the door opened to reveal the members of the team along side the coach

"Okay everyone, let's start the tryouts. Who wants to go first?" The coach asked   
Everyone jumped on the opportunity except Hinata, they also didn't do well at the same time

"Well that's a disappointment" the coach said 

"Excuse me" Hinata said 

"Huh?" The coach said turning to face Hinata 

"I'm ready to go" Hinata said 

"Okay, I'd like for you to spike Atsumu's serve" the coach said 

"Okay" Hinata said 

"Hope yer better than those other guys" Atsumu said 

"Let's found out" Hinata said stretching "okay I'm ready" 

Hinata ran towards the net and jumped up just in time to make contact with the ball, pushing it down on the other side of the court at large force making the ball bounce up

"Woooowwww that was soo cool" Bokuto said grabbing Hinata 

"How did you do that? Show me? I wanna try it so teach me" Bokuto said 

"Let him go, you're gonna scare him" sakusa said 

"There's no way someone who can spike like that can get scared easily" Atsumu said 

"Who are you?" The coach asked 

Hinata took his cap and glasses off to reveal his signature orange hair and orange eyes 

"Hinata Shoyo, welcome to the team" the coach said seeing that Hinata matched the picture 

"Hinata?" Bokuto said 

"Shoyo?" Atsumu said 

"Hinata Shoyo!!???" The two yelled looking at Hinata 

"Hey long time no see" Hinata said 

"It's my favourite student" Bokuto said giving Hinata a bone crushing hug

"Wow, you appear suddenly just like how you left" Atsumu said 

"So you were with the Asas São Paulo?" The coach asked 

"Yes my contract expired two weeks ago" Hinata said 

"Wow that's impressive they are one of the top teams in Brazil" the coach said 

"You were in Brazil?!?" Bokuto and Atsumu asked 

"Yeah but I'm back now" Hinata said 

"I need to tell akaashi, no I should tell everyone" Bokuto said 

"No" Hinata said 

"No?" Bokuto asked 

"No don't tell anyone, I'll meet them soon" Hinata said 

"Awww" Bokuto said pouting 

"Please, I'm asking you not to tell anyone" Hinata said 

"Okay fine, I won't say anything" Bokuto said 

"Thank you" Hinata said 

"Hinata come with me to discuss the content of your contract" the coach said 

"Okay" Hinata said waving bye before joining the coach 

"Who would have thought" Atsumu said 

"My student is awesome" Bokuto said 

"That kid just showed us something nasty" Meian said 

"Yeah, I'm glad we are on the same team, I don't think I'll be able to handle such a thing" shion said 

"Those guys are reacting like it's nothing much" Tomas said looking at Bokuto, sakusa and Atsumu 

"Well we got ourselves another monster" Oriver said 

"I think he's part of the monster generation, Bokuto talked a lot about him when he first joined us" Meian said 

"How scary" oriver said 

"This is going to be an interesting season" Tomas said


	9. Chapter 9

"Hinata are you done?" Bokuto asked stopping in the middle of practice when he spotted Hinata comeback in the gym 

"Yeah" Hinata said 

"So when are you going to start?" Atsumu asked 

"Next week" Hinata said while taking out his phone to see a message sent by hoshiumi not too long ago 

"That's too far away, let's play now. I wanna play, play me" Bokuto said 

"Sorry, I have to get going now" Hinata said leaving the gym. He walked outside to see an all too familiar white car. He walked towards it and tapped on the window

"Let's go on a date" hoshiumi said after lowering the window

"You look awfully happy" Hinata said 

"After four years I finally rubbed the fact I'm married to my teammates, it was so awesome" hoshiumi said 

"How did bakageyama react?" Hinata asked

Hoshiumi started laughing remembering kageyama's reacting

"I guess it's something funny" Hinata said 

"Excuse me" 

Hinata turned his head to see two females standing there. Hinata glanced back at hoshiumi who was in the car before walking up to the females

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Hinata asked giving the two a blinding smile 

"So bright" the females mumbled

"Huh? Did you say something?" Hinata asked 

The long haired girl jabbed the short haired one

"U-um w-well i was wondering if you could give me your number" the girl said out loud enough for hoshiumi to hear 

"Why does she want his number?" Hoshiumi asked gritting his teeth while tightening his hold on the steering wheel

"You want my number?" Hinata asked looking surprised

"Y-yes" the girl said 

"Sure I'll give it you" Hinata said out loud so that Hoshiumi hears 

"What is he play at?" Hoshiumi asked getting really annoyed to the point he couldn't take it. He Opened the door while also contemplating if he should interrupt the interaction or not

"Here you can put your number" the girl said handing her phone to Hinata 

"Okay" Hinata said and started typing a random number only to have the phone to be snatched away

"Took you long enough" Hinata said looking at hoshiumi who deleted the numbers and handed the girl a phone 

"What were you planning?" Hoshiumi said turning to face Hinata 

"Nothing" Hinata said giving hoshiumi a smile

"Don't give me that crap" hoshiumi said pinching Hinata's cheeks 

"I wanted to see if Prince Charming would come to the rescue" Hinata said 

"Um you're hoshiumi right? The volleyball player" the long haired girl said 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said turning to the girl before glaring at the other one 

"Can I get a picture with you?" The girl asked 

"Wow korai is popular with the ladies" Hinata said 

"You're one to say, were you flirting with those Brazilian girls when you were in Brazil?" Hoshiumi asked giving Hinata an interrogating look 

"I don't flirt with anyone other than you" Hinata said grinning 

"Lies" hoshiumi said grabbing Hinata by the hand and guided him back to the car. They both got in and hoshiumi started driving 

"You're still up for that date or are you still sulking?" Hinata asked 

Hoshiumi didn't respond 

"Are you mad?" Hinata asked 

Yet again hoshiumi didn't respond 

"Come on, I'm sorry. I was joking around" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi didn't respond, he reached out for his water bottle right after stopping at the red lights. Hinata sighed

"Okay" Hinata mumbled while closing his eyes and ended up falling asleep 

A couple hours later Hinata got up and looked around to see that they were on the side of the road

"You're awake" hoshiumi said 

Hinata turned to face hoshiumi who was looking at him 

"Where are we?" Hinata asked 

"Nagano" hoshiumi said 

"Nagano? What are we doing here?" Hinata asked 

"Suits" hoshiumi said 

"Suits?" Hinata asked 

"Kageyama's wedding, it's tomorrow and my brother has his hands on really good clothes so I went to pick them up" hoshiumi said 

"Oh" Hinata said 

"That's all you're going to say?" Hoshiumi asked 

"What do you want me to say?" Hinata asked 

"I don't know but I was expecting something more than an oh" hoshiumi said

"Do i even have a right to react more than I have? The time when we see each other we'll be on opposite sides of the net. Not as friends but as enemies" Hinata said 

"So you're not planning on going?" Hoshiumi asked studying Hinata's expression 

"No, I can't meet him just yet" Hinata said while opening the door and got out, he started stretching to relief the tension on his body

Hoshiumi got out the car too, he walked over to Hinata placing his hands on Hinata's waist and his head on top of Hinata's shoulder 

"I don't like it" hoshiumi said 

"Don't like what?" Hinata asked 

"I don't like people looking at you and I don't want you playing along with them even tho you're just joking" hoshiumi mumbled 

"I'm sorry" Hinata said 

"I'm so jealous" hoshiumi said 

"I know" Hinata said 

"I'm really jealous" hoshiumi said 

"I know" Hinata said 

"I'm so so so so so jealous" hoshiumi said

"I'm starting to feel less sorry for what I did" Hinata said 

"You're supposed to feel more bad" hoshiumi said 

"I know" Hinata said 

"Stop saying you know, it's starting to get annoying" hoshiumi said 

"What do you want me to say?" Hinata asked 

"That too, I don't like that" hoshiumi said 

"Sorry" Hinata said turning around to face hoshiumi 

"Am I forgiven?" He asked 

Hoshiumi frowned for a bit while going deep in thought "just this one time" 

"Thank you" Hinata said placing a quick kiss on Hoshiumi's lips

"But you're coming with me to kageyama's wedding" hoshiumi said 

"Ehh? Why? I said I don't wanna go" Hinata said 

"I have to rub the fact that the person I've been married to just so happened to be his best friend who disappeared" hoshiumi said 

"You're so ruthless korai, you wanna rub salt in someone's wounds" Hinata said 

"I'm not as bad as you" hoshiumi said 

"You're right, you're way worst than me" Hinata said 

"No im not" hoshiumi said "how can you flirt with someone in front of you husband that's just cruel Shoyo" 

"If I wasn't married I would have considered dating her" Hinata said 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said pouting 

"I'm kidding, you have me wrapped around your finger" Hinata said and leaned in to whisper in his ear "korai" 

"Do it again" hoshiumi said 

"Do what again?" Hinata asked 

"Whisper in my ear, I like it" hoshiumi said 

"So you get a kick out of it? Does it turn you on?" Hinata whispered in Hoshiumi's ear 

"It's sexy that's for sure, I don't know why you hate it so much" hoshiumi said 

"Because it sends chills down my spine and it feels too good" Hinata whispered 

"Really?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Nope I don't like the feeling but since you're enjoying it too much I'm playing along" Hinata said 

"It feels really good" hoshiumi said grabbing Hinata hand and kissed the palm of it 

"Whatever you have in mind you better stop it now, I'm not crazy enough to do it on the road side" Hinata said 

"We have a car" hoshiumi said 

"Not happening" Hinata said 

"You can't do this to me, Shoyo" hoshiumi said 

"I didn't know it'll turn you on that much. Anyways give me the keys I'll drive" Hinata said 

"No one comes around here at night so come on just one round" hoshiumi said 

"I refuse to believe on those words, last time you said one round It turned into 10 rounds" Hinata said 

"Stop exaggerating" hoshiumi said 

"I'm not" Hinata said 

"You are, come on just one I promise. We have a wedding to attend to tomorrow so I can't have you limping so I'll control myself" hoshiumi said 

"Oh, so you were doing it on purpose this whole time" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi looked away guilt clearly written on his face 

"One round that's it" Hinata said 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said looking excited 

"Don't give me that look" Hinata said squeezing Hoshiumi's cheeks 

"I'll try to make it quick" hoshiumi said 

"I'll prefer you take your time, I don't like the sound of make it quick that always means I'm getting the bad side of things" Hinata said 

"It's not that bad, it's only an aching body and stuff not bad at all" hoshiumi said 

"It is bad" Hinata said "come on, let's do this so that we can go home" he said yawning while opening the back door of the car 

"Don't fall asleep" hoshiumi said 

"Like I can do that" Hinata said 

"You can do that, I don't know how you do it but don't it" hoshiumi said 

"Yes, yes" Hinata said yet again yawning "I wanna sleep"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter includes smut   
———————————————  
"Shoyo" hoshiumi said after Hinata got in the car 

"I know" Hinata said moving Hoshiumi's pants down to reveal hoshiumi's throbbing cock

Hinata lowered his head to teasingly lick the tip of his husband's cock

"Sho~yo" hoshiumi said groaning 

"You look really cute right now" Hinata said raising his head and started sucking Hoshiumi's neck creating hickeys while also using his hand moving it slowly up and down

"S-stop teasing me" hoshiumi said while gripping Hinata's head   
A smirk found its way up Hinata's lips, he used his tongue and licked hoshiumi from his neck going up to his ear 

"I can't help it, you look really adorable right now" Hinata whispered in Hoshiumi's ear, he felt Hoshiumi's cock get harder under his hand 

"Wow you really like it" Hinata said moving away from hoshiumi's ear to get a full view of his face. Hoshiumi looked like he was struggling to keep himself together 

"There's no need to struggle just let it out" Hinata said starting to his hand up and down on Hoshiumi's cock   
Hoshiumi let out his moans of pleasure out

"We should do it like this more" Hinata said, he was always on the receiving end of all of this before now he understands why hoshiumi liked doing it to him so much

"I'm g-gonna cum" hoshiumi said causing Hinata to stop

"Why di.." before hoshiumi could finish his sentence Hinata shut him up with a kiss, when they started getting heated Hinata pulled away 

"You have lube in your bag right?" Hinata asked picking up Hoshiumi's practice bag that was on the floor of the car

"Yeah, it's on the out pocket" hoshiumi said 

"Okay" Hinata said opening a couple pockets of the bag before finding the lube, he placed it on the seat to take of his pants and boxer shorts off

"You want me to do it?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I got this" Hinata said pouring the lube on his hand and used it to stretch his hole, he looked at hoshiumi to see him looking intensely at him. So he started to moan to tease hoshiumi "it feels so good right here" Hinata said not breaking eye contact with hoshiumi 

"You're being unfair Shoyo" hoshiumi said pulling Shoyo on top of him. He took the lube and poured it on his hand before removing Hinata's hand out the way so that he insert his 

"You're the one who's being unfair" Hinata said wrapping his hands around Hoshiumi's neck 

"Oh really?" Hoshiumi asked inserting more fingers up Hinata's hole while also pulling Hinata in for a kiss. Without warning him, hoshiumi removed his fingers and inserted his cock up Hinata's ass causing Hinata to break the kiss to scream from the pain and pleasure he was feeling 

"You're really tight, can you relax a bit" hoshiumi said looking Hinata in the eye

Hinata shook his head "take it out" he said 

"Shoyo seriously relax, you're going to make this more painful than it's supposed to be" hoshiumi said 

"How can I relax?" Hinata asked

"I told you no one is going to come around here during this time so you don't have to be so uptight" hoshiumi said 

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked 

"Because I used to hang out with my brother here on nights we couldn't sleep" hoshiumi said 

"Ok fine give me a sec" Hinata said taking Hoshiumi's cock out of his ass

"What are you doing?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Making things easier for me" Hinata said picking the lube and poured some of it on hoshiumi cock before rubbing it around and placed it back on his ass

"Was that some kind of relaxation method?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Something like that" Hinata said "so you want me to do it or you'll do it?" 

"You do it" hoshiumi said 

Hinata nodded and started moving slowly up and down Hoshiumi's cock. After that he started moving fast only to switch to moving slowing then he switched yet again to going fast 

"Don't fall asleep" hoshiumi said seeing that Hinata struggling to keep one pace, that only happened when Hinata was trying very hard not to fall asleep and it usually meant he was loosing the battle and sleepiness was overwhelming him 

"I'm not" Hinata said arching his body while placing his hands on Hoshiumi's legs to support him

"Your pace is irregular" hoshiumi said switching their positions, now hoshiumi was on top while Hinata was laying on the bottom. Hoshiumi wrapped Hinata's leg around him before moving in and out at a fast pace 

"Ko~rai feels sooo gooo~oooddd" Hinata moaned out loud while closing his eyes at the sametime 

"Shoyo, I told you not to fall asleep" hoshiumi said grunting lowering his upper body to start teasing Hinata on the nipples while also creating hickeys around 

"How can I fall asleep when it feels so good" Hinata said   
Hoshiumi looked at him to see him drooling while also crying. His eyes where half open and his body started moving at the same rhythm he was going in and out of him

"I'm gonna cum" Hinata moaned out loud while throwing his hands around hoshiumi pulling him in for a very sloppy kiss

"Not yet" hoshiumi said moving in and out Hinata's ass faster than he was going which made Hinata lose his mind 

"Ko~rai" Hinata yelled closing his eyes 

"Just a bit more so please bare with me for a bit" hoshiumi said 

"I can't hold it in any longer" Hinata said after a little while 

"Okay, let's cum together" hoshiumi said   
The two cummed together hoshiumi doing it up Hinata's ass

Hoshiumi looked to see Hinata fast asleep  
"Just as I thought, one round is not enough with a cutie like you" he mumbled wiping Hinata's tears and drool. He removed himself out of Hinata's ass and started cleaning him down there too with the materials he had. 

"Goodnight" hoshiumi said placing a kiss on Hinata cheek after putting his boxer short and pants on and placed him upright and put the seat belt on.  
He got out the car and got on the driver seat to drive home.

Hinata's eyes opened to see hoshiumi's peaceful sleeping face beside him. The two were back in their bed which Hinata doesn't remember getting into.

Hinata slowly got out the bed and went downstairs, he was surprised he was able to walk pretty well considering how rough hoshiumi was going in and out his ass, but then again it wasn't his usual roughness so that would explain why

He opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out to drink.  
Hinata's eyes wondered to the clock to see it was 11:28am

"Let's make breakfast" Hinata mumbled for the following hour Hinata made the classic American breakfast of french toast, hash browns, bacon and eggs.

"Smells so good" hoshiumi said walking into the kitchen 

"You're awake" Hinata said 

"Yeah, good morning" hoshiumi said 

"It's afternoon" Hinata said pointing at the time 12:29pm

"Oh right good afternoon" hoshiumi said 

"Did you sleep well?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah" hoshiumi grabbing a fork and was about to have a bite but Hinata stopped him

"Let's brush our teeth first" he said 

"Why? I can brush them after" hoshiumi said 

"No, brush them now" Hinata said 

"Fine" hoshiumi said following Hinata back to their bedroom's bathroom to brush their teeth

After that they went back downstairs to eat breakfast, hoshiumi passed Hinata glances everyone once in a while. He then followed him to the kitchen when Hinata decided to do the dishes

"What is it?" Hinata asked 

"Are you feeling okay? I held back but I'm not sure it was enough" hoshiumi said 

"I'm fine" Hinata said 

"So..." hoshiumi said 

"No, we cannot" Hinata said 

"But I haven't said anything yet" hoshiumi said 

"You want to do it again" Hinata said turning to face hoshiumi 

"Fine, you got me" hoshiumi said pouting 

"You're quite adorable" Hinata said pulling hoshiumi into a kiss

"I should be the one saying that" hoshiumi said running his hand through Hinata's soft hair simultaneously slipping his tongue inside Hinata's mouth 

"I can't get enough of this" hoshiumi said separating from Hinata and went to get a bottle of water in the fridge 

"Get enough of what?" Hinata asked

"Having you with me like this, I like it so much" hoshiumi said before taking a gulp from the water bottle "you want some?" Hoshiumi asked Hinata seeing that Hinata was staring at him 

Hinata took the bottle and finished the rest of the water and threw it in the garbage bin 

"So what time is this wedding?" Hinata asked 

"It starts at four but we should be there by 3:30" hoshiumi said 

"How long does it take to get there?" Hinata asked 

"An hour" hoshiumi said 

"So we have like two hours to get ready" Hinata said looking at the time "I'll go take a bath"

"I'll join you" hoshiumi said

"No thanks" Hinata said leaving the kitchen and went back upstairs to bath 

Hoshiumi walked out to his car to get the suits he got yesterday, he went to the bedroom and laid them on the bed. He spent the following 10 minutes on his phone waiting for Hinata to finish in the bathroom

"I'm done" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said going into the bathroom

Hinata took a seat infront the mirror to dry and style his hair. When he was done his wild hair was tamed but at the same time still holding a hint of its wild nature 

"Are you done dressing?" Hoshiumi asked leaving the bathroom only to stop seeing Hinata applying his skin care products on his face 

"I'm going to finish before you ain't i?" Hoshiumi asked

"Possibly but I need to do this, I'm not about to look bad if I appear on pictures" Hinata said 

"Let me guess Erico's wife taught you that"  
Hoshiumi said

"Yeah, it actually works" Hinata said moving away from the mirror to go apply lotion on his body along side hoshiumi 

After about an hour the two were finally done. Hoshiumi was in a grey suit, with a watch and wedding ring in place. Hinata was in a black suit, he had black gloves on, a black pork pie hat with a thunder earring on his right ear along side a star ear cuff on the same ear. He finished off the outfit with black framed round glasses.

"You look good" hoshiumi said staring at Hinata 

"Thank you" Hinata said "shall we?" He asked 

"We shall" hoshiumi said taking Hinata's hand 

The two went out to the car

"Stop by a cafe, I want a smoothie" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said reversing the car out of the driveway and drove down the street to join the busy streets up ahead

Like how Hinata requested he stopped at a cafe, Hinata went into the store to order two smoothies for the both of them

"We are here" hoshiumi said parking in the parking lot, it was 3:56pm 

"Let's get going, then" Hinata said 

The two got out the car and walked towards the wedding area which was outside in the garden. The two went to seat at the two empty seat saved for them at the front

"Hoshiumi you made it" Ushijima said after hoshiumi and Hinata took their seats 

"Yeah, there was a bit of traffic on the way here" hoshiumi said 

"Hey hey hey hi" Bokuto was about to say but was shut by Atsumu placing his hand over his lips

"Shut up Bokuto" Atsumu said 

Hinata turned back to Atsumu and mouthed a thank you. This didn't go unnoticed by Akaashi, he looked at Bokuto who was apologizing for some reason then back at the male in front of him

"Hello" sakusa said looking at Hinata 

Hinata waved his hand 

"Who's your guest?" Tendou asked looking at hinata

"This is my husband" hoshiumi said 

"Huh!?" Atsumu and Bokuto said while sakusa looked surprised 

"Oh so this is the husband Ushi was telling me about" tendou said staring at Hinata 

Hinata waved hi at Tendou with a small smile evident on his face 

"Is he mute or something?" Tendou asked 

"No, he's just shy" hoshiumi said 

"Why didn't you tell us you were married?" Atsumu asked 

"Yeah to hoshiumi of all people too" Bokuto said 

"Hey!" Hoshiumi glaring at Bokuto 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way" Bokuto said 

"I would like to know too" sakusa said 

"You guys know who this is?" Akaashi asked looking at Bokuto 

"Yeah, he's the new member of our team" Bokuto said 

"Oh the super cool guy who tried out for you team and was passed after only hitting one ball" akaashi said 

"Yep that's him" Bokuto said 

"Oh I see, hello there I'm Akaashi nice to meet you" akaashi said still looking at Hinata he felt like he knows him but he can't quiet place his hand on it

Hinata nodded with a smile 

"Hello there I'm Ushijima and this is my fiancé Tendou" ushijima said 

"Hey" Tendou said waving hi at Hinata, Hinata waved back

"Hey guys" Kuroo said at the group 

Kenma who was beside him took a seat next to Hinata 

"Hey Kuroo and kenma" the group said except Hinata 

Kenma looked at Hinata for a bit, a small smile found its way up his lips

"What are you smiling about?" Kuroo asked taking a seat beside kenma 

"Nothing" kenma said 

"Ohh" akaashi said out loud finally realized who the man seating in front of him was 

"What is it?" Bokuto and Kuroo asked while everyone turned to look at akaashi

"No it's nothing" akaashi said while giving Hinata a knowing smile which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. Hinata placed his finger over his lips telling akaashi to be quiet. Akaashi nodded

"So might I ask who you are?" Kuroo asked looking at Hinata 

"This is my husband" hoshiumi said 

Hinata waved hi 

"Husband? Since when?" Kuroo asked while Kenma's eyes widened for a bit 

"For a while now" hoshiumi said 

"I see" Kuroo said "hi I'm Kuroo and this is my husband kenma"

Kenma took his phone out and handed it to Hinata to put his number, this made Hinata realize that kenma already know who he is 

"What are you doing kenma?" Kuroo asked 

"Im taking his number" kenma said 

Hinata gave Kenma's phone back after putting his number

"Look it's tsukki" Bokuto said pointing at tsukishima who was walking down the aisle and stopped at the alter

"Hey, Hey, Hey Tsukki!" Bokuto said while standing up and waved at tsukishima 

"Bokuto sit down" akaashi said pulling Bokuto down 

Hinata snickered which caused the group to look at him, he bowed his head as a sign of apology. He looked at tsukishima which made him snicker again

"Please don't lose it when you see kageyama" hoshiumi whispered to Hinata 

Hinata gave hoshiumi a thumbs up

After a couple minutes music started play "can you all stand up for the groom's entrance" 

Everyone stood up, kageyama walked down the aisle with flowers in hand when Hinata saw him he started giggling but he used his hand to muffle them but his friends could hear him, they passed him glances

"You May seat" 

Everyone took a seat   
Seeing Tsukishima and Kageyama together just tickled hinata pink. He started laughing out loud causing everyone to turn to look at him

Hoshiumi placed his hand over Hinata's mouth "sorry about that" hoshiumi said 

Hinata stopped laughing 

"You're done? You laughed in enough?" Hoshiumi asked 

Hinata shook his head yes 

"Okay" hoshiumi said removing his hand from Hinata's mouth 

The ceremony continued and came to an end, Hinata somehow made it to the end without interrupting again with him laughing. 

"Shoyo you should hold yourself together" kenma mumbled so that Hinata was the only one who heard him

"Sorry but it's too funny, I never thought those two will end up together" Hinata said 

"We all know that" kenma said sighing 

"All our unmarried people gather around, our groom is about to throw his bouquet" 

"Isn't that supposed to happen during the reception?" Hinata asked

"It's their wedding they can do it however they want" kenma said looking at Hinata only to see he wasn't there 

"Who caught the bouquet?"

"It's meeeeee!!!" Hinata yelled holding up the bouquet 

"Would you like to say something?" 

Hinata nodded then took the mic

"Okay, first of all I would like to say I'm very happy to have caught the bouquet maybe my boyfriend can finally get the message and put a ring on it, you know what I'm saying" Hinata said 

A couple chuckles where heard in the crowd 

"Secondly y'all are single as fuck, I don't care if you have a damn boyfriend. If you don't have a ring on your finger you single and let me tell you right now. Tell that boi to get on his knee and pop the damn question or he ain't getting that ass no more" Hinata said "you hear me?"

"Yes! Tell them" a couple people said 

"Oh Imma about to tell y'all asses off you just watch me" Hinata said 

"Okay that's enough" hoshiumi said taking the mic away from Hinata "I apologize for him" 

"Hey!" Hinata said 

"Also give the bouquet back the mc said unmarried people and last time I checked you were married" hoshiumi said squeezing Hinata's cheeks 

"No fair I won the bouquet fair and square" Hinata said pouting 

"No" hoshiumi said 

"Fine but gimme the mic I have something to say" Hinata said 

"Are you going to try to joke around like you just did?" Hoshiumi asked 

"No I won't, I'm serious this time" Hinata said giving hoshiumi the flowers and took the mic

"Okay, Imma speak a speech to our newlyweds over there so please hold on and listen I'm sure you'll be crying your eyes off at the end" Hinata said looking at the mc giving the don't you dare try to take the mic away from me look

"As you all know, I'm the guy who was laughing earlier. I was so surprised to find out that Kageyama fell in love with THE tsukishima, the same tsukishima he always had bad blood with, the same salty tsukishima from high school volleyball. Honestly that was so surprising to the point of being funny so you can't blame me for laughing because that's a pair I never saw coming from a mile away. Also I always pictured him being a top so imaging him as a bottom is pretty laughable too, it would have been awesome if I was a top so that I could rub it on his face but unfortunately I'm a bottom unless of course my very loving, beautiful, adorable, handsome husband korai who would so lovingly consider giving me his place as a top" Hinata said 

"Not happening, we went through this a lot of times, I won the top position fair and square" hoshiumi said out loud so everyone hears him

"Well that's a bummer I guess I'll try again next time, maybe I should get him drunk and get him to agree to it" Hinata said 

"I'll never do that" hoshiumi said 

"So all in all,I wanted to say congratulations to my old grumpy setter and best friend/ rival for life with his creepy smiles that probably killed people and bad temper that trampled all over my beautiful kind self and another congratulations to Karasuno's tall pole that never stops being sarcastic and rude, also being emotionally constipated. Congratulations to my two high school bullies, I will report you to the police if you try to do anything to me" Hinata said and gave the mic back to the mc 

"Um.. thank you for that lovely speech, would the grooms like to say anything" the mc asked looking at the two 

Tsukishima took them mic 

"You little shithead I see you've grown some balls from where you came from to be talking like that" tsukishima said 

"Don't be rude, You're hurting me" Hinata said 

"You know him?" Kageyama asked 

"What are you taking about king, you can't possibly be clueless" tsukishima said only to see kageyama looking at him like he had no idea of what was going on 

"It's your other half of your freakshow back in high school" tsukishima said 

Kageyama still looked confused 

"It's Hinata" everyone said, pretty much everyone realized this during his speech except for a handful of people kageyama included

"Hinata!?" Kageyama asked looking shocked his head turned to look at Hinata 

"Hai, hai" Hinata said waving his hands


	11. Chapter 11

"Boke Hinata Boke" kageyama said while storming towards hinata

"Watch it" Hinata said dodging kageyama's hand that was about to grip his head like the old times 

This annoyed kageyama so he grabbed Hinata's face

"Let go, that's my money maker" Hinata said while jumping on kageyama wrapping his legs around his torso and grabbed kageyama's hair and started pulling it

"You little sh*t" kageyama said unwrapping Hinata's legs which caused him to fall on the ground but since Hinata was holding tightly on kageyama's hair he pulled it down with him causing kageyama to bend 

"It's because of people like you that make my life unnecessarily complicated" Hinata said giving kageyama the middle finger while sticking his tongue out at him 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's cheeks and squeezed them "welcome back Boke" kageyama said pulling on the cheek 

"That huuurts, let go" Hinata said, kageyama did just that 

"Is that a way to welcome you best friend bakageyama" Hinata said rubbing his cheeks 

"Great the freaks are back together again" tsukishima said 

"Be nice Tsukki, since you're married to kageyama that means we are in laws so we should all be nice and get along" Hinata said 

"What the f*ck are you talking about?" Tsukishima asked looking at Hinata in disgust

"Don't give me that look, I'm hurt" Hinata said pouting "also we are now best friends in law. You hear that Yamaguchi we are in laws now" Hinata yelled turning to Yamaguchi who was in the crowd 

"Did you lose some common sense from where you came from?" Tsukishima asked 

"Kageyama talk to your husband, he shouldn't talk to me like that" Hinata said 

"Why should I do anything?" Kageyama asked 

"I'm your first husband by the best friend law so you should put that thing in its place" Hinata yelled while pointing at tsukishima

"What are you calling a thing?" Kageyama said squeezing Hinata's cheeks once again 

"Korai!!!" Hinata yelled

"Yeah, yeah, Kageyama I'd very much appreciate it if you refrained from harassing my husband" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata into his embrace 

"Yeah, watch it" Hinata said sticking his tongue out 

"Now now Shoyo, you should behave. We are guests here" hoshiumi said 

"Fine" Hinata said 

"Now apologize for causing a scene" hoshiumi said 

"I'd rather die than to apologize to them" Hinata said glaring at the two newlyweds 

"We are in laws and we should get along that's what you said or were you lying?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Fine I'm sorry that I'm way to cool and I stole the spotlight away from you" Hinata said 

"Shoyo apologize properly" hoshiumi said 

"I'm sorry" Hinata said 

"Wait, your husband of four years is Hinata?" Kageyama asked

"Yep" hoshiumi said 

"So you knew where he was this whole time but you never bothered to say anything" kageyama said 

"In my defence I promised not to say a single word" hoshiumi said 

"You better be good now or else I won't forgive you for disappearing for six years without a word" kageyama said

"He's good last time I played with him was three years ago and he was a monster but he keeps refusing to play with me" hoshiumi said 

"That's because we are rivals, I can't be stupid enough to showcase all my skills to the enemy" Hinata said 

"You should have joined the Adlers then" hoshiumi said 

"Nah, I wanna play against kageyama" Hinata said "volleyball season is in two months so you have to wait until then" 

"You know I can just watch your matches in Brazil?" Hoshiumi said 

"You could but you won't find anything much, most of the matches I participated in were not filmed" Hinata said 

"So you covered your tracks" hoshiumi said 

"Yep, yep so you better not underestimate me" Hinata said looking at kageyama 

"I'm not stupid enough to do that" kageyama said 

"Good" Hinata said breaking Hoshiumi's hold on him "I'm home guys, sorry for not telling you anything" Hinata said looking at all his old high school friends

"Welcome back Hinata" everyone said 

The following couple hours were spent partying. Somehow Kageyama and Hinata made it seem like they were the ones who just got married because of how chummy they were being. This didn't go well with their husbands who stood a distance away watching the duo taking lots of pictures, being silly with one another, drinking and dancing together 

"Tell your husband to stop seducing Shoyo" hoshiumi said looking at the scene in front of him in displeasure 

"It's your husband that's seducing mine, tell that short stuff of yours to back off" tsukishima said 

The two tops were seating at a table watching the duo doing their shenanigans with each other which greatly annoyed them. The Karasuno's former members and their other friends joining them occasionally for pictures and passing an invitation for a get together one of this days.

"No it's definitely your husband that's seducing mine" hoshiumi said after sometime of silence 

"No it's definitely yours, he's even worst with him drunk. Does he even know what he's doing?" Tsukishima asked taking a gulp of the wine in his glass

"Hey everyone I would like to genuinely say congratulations to my best friend here. He's honestly one of the best guys out there, I'm sure him and Tsukishima are going to have a happy marriage with lost of beautiful babies and I'm going to be the godfather you hear me. I'll consider sharing the position with Yamaguchi but I'm the main guy, and my babies will be Kageyama, Tsukishima and Kenma's godbabies so you better get ready because I'm going to get pregnant and have a baby" Hinata said 

"Okay he's drunk" hoshiumi said 

"How is he planning to get pregnant when he's a guy? Did he lose his mind?" Tsukishima asked 

"He's drunk okay, he's talking nonsense" hoshiumi said 

"You're pregnant?" Kageyama asked then he crouched down to place his ear by Hinata's stomach "I don't hear anything" he said 

"Why did I marry such a dumb person?" tsukishima asked 

"You're morosexual perhaps" hoshiumi said 

"That would explain a lot" tsukishima said 

"No stupid I said I'm going to get pregnant, you hear that korai? We are going to have a baby after we are done with volleyball season" Hinata said 

"I'm turned on" hoshiumi said 

Tsukishima turned to face hoshiumi only to find blood dripping from his nose 

"He's sexy" hoshiumi said giving tsukishima a thumbs up 

"You're both weird, how did your marriage survive so long when you're both like this" tsukishima said but hoshiumi was already gone 

"Shoyo, let's go make those babies right now" hoshiumi said holding Hinata's wrist 

"I said after volleyball season not right now, I wanna play volleyball" Hinata said 

"Okay let's practice so you know how we are going to make them" hoshiumi said 

"Oh! That makes sense" Hinata said "okay let's go" 

"He's still dumb at the end of the day" tsukishima mumbled watching Hinata and hoshiumi heading somewhere 

"Is anyone going to comment on what just happened?" Tanaka asked 

"Hinata was giving a speech then it turned into him going to get pregnant I'm sure everyone got the message" Sugawara said taking a sip of his drink

"You wanna try it out too?" Daichi asked 

"That's impossible" Sugawara said 

"You'll never know unless you try" daichi said 

"Speaking of trying when are you guys going to make your baby?" Nishinoya asked turning to tanaka and Kiyoko 

"Dude we are only 23 and 24 respectively" tanaka said 

"So? Hinata is 22 but he talking about a baby, you're gonna be outcompeted by your kohai" Nishinoya said 

"Ryu" Kiyoko said 

"What is it?" Tanaka asked 

"Actually I'm pregnant, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now" Kiyoko said looking at the floor

"Ehh!?" Everyone who heard said out loud 

"How long" tanaka asked 

"Three weeks" Kiyoko said 

"Shimizu!!! Thank you for carry my baby" tanaka said crying 

"Wow you're finally becoming a man" Nishinoya said laughing 

"Congratulations" yachi and Yamaguchi said 

"Make sure to invite us to your baby shower" asahi said 

"I can help plan it" Sugawara said 

"Me too" Ennoshita, kinoshita and Narita said 

"Dibs on the godfather position" Nishinoya said 

"I'm sure you were going to be the godfather either way" daichi said 

On the other side of the room Bokuto was pestering akaashi about having a baby too

"Please akaashi, only one" Bokuto said 

"We are not even married yet so no" akaashi said 

"Then marry me" Bokuto whined 

"No" akaashi said 

"Akaasheghfg" Bokuto said pouting 

"What about us kenma, how about we try out for a baby" Kuroo said 

"In your dreams" kenma said all his attention on his ds

"Come on we've been married two months now so we should start discussing this things, Hinata and hoshiumi are doing it" Kuroo said 

"Don't compare us to those two, they've been married for four years also two months is not enough time to bring kids into the mix" kenma mumbled 

"Akaaasshhhiii, pleaseee" Bokuto said 

"Stop it Bokuto, we'll talk about that when we get there" akaashi said 

"Wow now everyone is talking about having kids, is Hinata some kind of trend setter or what?" Atsumu asked watching the sulking Bokuto and Kuroo pestering kenma 

"Don't act all cool, you were sucked into it too" Osamu said 

"Don't talk nonsense" Atsumu said 

"Sakusa once told me he wanted to see what your child would looks like, I think he was indirectly telling me that he wants you to have his kids " Osamu whispered into atsumu's ear 

"Really? Omi-omi you should have just told me, I'll have your kids anyday" Atsumu said turning to sakusa looking excited 

Osamu started laughing 

"No thanks, I don't believe you're ready for such a task" sakusa said which caused Osamu to laugh even louder 

"You tricked me" Atsumu said turning to his twin brother 

"I never did such thing" Osamu said while laughing 

"You're a terrible person samu" Atsumu said glaring 

"I'm better than you" Osamu said glaring back 

"Hey king I would really appreciate it if you and your queen stop acting all lovey dovey" tsukishima said looking straight at kageyama 

"What are you talking about?" Kageyama asked looking really clueless 

"What exactly possessed me to do this?" Tsukishima asked looking at Kageyama with disbelief of how clueless he is 

"Marry me? You love me obviously" kageyama said without hesitating 

"Don't say it so straight forward like that" tsukishima said hiding his blushing face with his hand 

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, I love you too" kageyama said removing tsukishima's hand from his face and gave it a kiss 

"Ugh" tsukishima said turning away while his face turned even more red 

"This topic about kids is very interesting" Ushijima said 

"Youre into it too?" Tendou asked 

"Yes I'm quite intrigued to see if Hinata would be able to achieve his goal and how so" Ushijima said 

"Why are you that interested if the short stuff can do it or not?" Tendou asked

"Because if he can achieve it then that means there's a chance we can achieve it too" Ushijima said 

"I don't like the sound of that, let's just get a surrogate to carry the baby" Tendou said 

"No, it'll only have one of our DNA, I want a child produced by you" Ushijima said looking directly in Tendou's eyes 

"I'm gonna kill that short thing for bring up such a ridiculous idea" Tendou mumbled looking away from Ushijima 

"Korai" Hinata said, hoshiumi was carrying him on his back since Hinata couldn't walk after what hoshiumi did to him

"Yes?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I'm super hungry" Hinata said 

"Let's go eat then, I'm sure they are about to serve the food" hoshiumi said 

"Okay" Hinata said 

The two went back to join everyone, they sat at the table with Bokuto, akaashi, kenma and Kuroo. Atsumu, Osamu, Sakusa, Ushijima and Tendou were seating on a table near them so they were able to chat without a problem.  
After a couple hours they wedding party came to an end and everyone returned to their homes after making plans of meeting again when they were free.


	12. Chapter 12

The two months since Tsukishima and Kageyama's wedding passed by in the blink of an eye. The pro volleyball players barely spent time with their significant others with the exception of Sakusa and Atsumu since they are in the same team and see each other everyday, they all spent most of their time practicing, doing photoshoots and interviews.

Bokuto struggled with having a limited time with Akaashi for the first couple of weeks which seems to always happen every year but soon got the hang of it. Hinata on the other hand was used to going long periods of time without seeing Hoshiumi so he was doing well. 

However at the alders team, Ushijima, Kageyama and Hoshiumi were a mess for the first two weeks.  
Ushijima was usually used to not seeing much of Tendou during the time leading up to the volleyball season but since Tendou left the country for work, the idea didn't sit well with Ushijima which started affecting him.  
Kageyama who's a newlywed was frustrated by the fact he couldn't spend more time with tsukishima even tho he knew this was going to happen, it didn't help that tsukishima has a bunch of work from school. Their schedules didn't always align which caused kageyama to feel even more frustrated with the situation.

Hoshiumi on the other hand was okay with not seeing Hinata for short times during the week but what pissed him off was the fact that he couldn't do anything with him when he was right there at the tips of his fingers. It didn't help that Hinata's posts on his Instagram showcased the very close relationship he has with his teammates and sometimes risqué pictures involving Atsumu, sakusa and Bokuto which drove hoshiumi mad and caused his mind to hurdle with jealousy. 

Despite the somewhat challenging start everyone was doing well with preparations leading to the volleyball season. 

"Who would have guessed we'd go against them right of the bat" Atsumu said 

"You two should stop eating already" sakusa said looking at Bokuto and Hinata sharing a bag of chips

"But it's so good" the two said 

"Thats enough" Oriver said taking the bag of chips away from the two

"Come just one more" the two said 

"No" oriver said 

"Aww" the two said looking sad

"Are you all ignoring me?" Atsumu asked 

"What were you talking about? I wasn't listening" sakusa said 

"Omi- omi" Atsumu whined 

"You guys want to see something cool?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah" Bokuto said shaking his head yes 

"Sure" sakusa said looking at Hinata with curiosity 

"I guess I can spare you a sec" Atsumu said glancing at Sakusa 

"Okay" Hinata said standing up "you ready everyone?" He asked

Everyone looked at Hinata with anticipation and nodded 

Hinata took off his jacket and turned around to show everyone the last name written on his shirt above his number in bold 

"Woowww" Bokuto said 

"So you're going to use hoshiumi instead of Hinata?" Atsumu said staring at Hinata's shirt 

"Yep" Hinata said 

"Does your husband know about this?" Sakusa asked 

"No not yet" Hinata said 

"Are you sure you don't want to let him know before going on the court?" Sakusa asked

"Why? It's a surprise" Hinata said 

"Well from what I noticed, hoshiumi is a big pervert when it comes to you" Atsumu said 

"Wow, I would have never guessed you're that observant" sakusa said 

"I'm the setter of course I'm observant" Atsumu said 

"Guys we should get going" Meian said 

The group left their changing room and went out into the court to be welcomed by cheering fans

"Korai!" Hinata yelled waving his hands at hoshiumi 

"Hey Shoyo" hoshiumi yelled back waving too

Hinata was about to go over but was stopped by Atsumu 

"As much as we know you love each other, we have to warm up" Atsumu said 

"Aww fine" Hinata said 

Both teams started warming up, after that the starting members got on the court 

"Hoshiumi are you okay?" Kageyama said 

Hinata turned around to see hoshiumi having a nosebleed 

"Here use this" kageyama said taking a tissue from his bag and went to give it to hoshiumi 

"Shoyo turn around" hoshiumi said walking up to the net to face Hinata 

"Why?" Hinata asked

"Just do it" hoshiumi said 

Hinata turned around 

"It wasn't a dream, I saw it right" hoshiumi said 

Hinata turned back around to face hoshiumi "you're talking about the hoshiumi name?" Hinata asked 

Hoshiumi nodded "I thought you'll use Hinata since you've been using it all this time but" hoshiumi said but stopped 

"But what?" Hinata asked 

"Well.....I'm seriously turned on right now, let's leave right now I'm sure no one will mind" hoshiumi shamelessly said taking a hold of Hinata's hand while neglecting his nose for a bit which seemed to have more blood coming out 

Hinata started laughing "korai is a big pervert" he said 

"You're now realizing that?" Atsumu asked 

"I'm a pervert for you honey" hoshiumi said while looking proud 

"I'm sure that's something to be proud about" Ushijima said noticing the look on Hoshiumi's face 

"I'm starting to wonder if your marriage runs on idiocy or what? How the heck have you gotten this far?" Atsumu asked looking bewildered 

"I should ask you the samething, I'm sure your fiancé scrubs you 24/7 considering the filth filled  
in your mouth" Hinata said 

"Did Hinata just roast Atsumu?" Bokuto asked while laughing 

"Here put this in your nose don't take it off for the next 5-10 minutes" sakusa said giving hoshiumi a tissue before he started scrubbing the blood that was on the floor

"Omi omi where did you get all those stuff?" Atsumu asked pointing at the gloves and cleaning things sakusa had 

"The cleaning man was passing by so I borrowed them but the gloves are new" sakusa said while scrubbing really hard on the floor

"You do know it wasn't that much blood that fell right?" Hinata asked staring at sakusa 

"I know but I can't help but get sick when I think of the blood that fell here, so I have to make sure it's all scrubbed away" sakusa said

"Our game is postponed for an hour" Meian said 

"Don't get another nosebleed hoshiumi" hirugami said 

"It's not my fault I have sexy husband" hoshiumi said 

"No it's your own fault for letting you imagination run wild 24/7, Hinata has nothing to do with this" hirugami said 

"Great now that's settled let's go chat with some fans while we are waiting" Atsumu said grabbing Hinata and dragged him to the stands 

Meanwhile Hoshiumi was subjected to a lecture from his coach.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said wrapping his hand around Hinata's waist 

"What's up korai?" Hinata asked 

"I'm free so you wanna go to the bathroom together" hoshiumi asked 

"No, you're not going anywhere" hirugami said pulling hoshiumi away from Hinata 

"I don't want you messing my wing Spiker are you looking to sabotage us?" Atsumu said placing his arm around Hinata's shoulder 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said giving Hinata puppy eyes 

"Sorry" Hinata said turning away since he know he's very weak to Hoshiumi's puppy eyes

"Shoyo please" hoshiumi said 

"The game is about to start so you better not do anything that will postpone it again" hirugami said dragging hoshiumi towards their team bench 

"Your husband is a whole bunch of things, I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for you or what" Atsumu said while patting Hinata

"Don't waste your pity on me, I bet sakusa doesn't let you touch him all that much" Hinata said 

"You're right I shouldn't waste my pity on you" Atsumu said sighing "omi-omi" 

"Stay away" sakusa said turning glaring at Atsumu 

"Ptttt" Hinata laughed 

"This is not funny!" Atsumu yelled 

"I'm sorry but your whole relationship is amusing, kageyama's relationship is funny too" Hinata said 

"Do you get a kick out of this?" Atsumu asked 

"Who wouldn't? It's funny" Hinata said 

"You're a bad person" Atsumu said 

"Nah, come on the game is starting" Hinata said walking into the court to his position 

"Shoyo let's go all out to our hearts content" hoshiumi said 

"Okay, let's leave everything on the court" Hinata said smiling 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said while grinning 

The game began with Kageyama to serve, Bokuto was in the way to receive it.

"Hinata!" Atsumu yelled 

"On it" Hinata said running up to the net and jumped in time to make the infamous quick attack that annoyed people in high school

"What the!" Kageyama said realizing the style 

"Don't get hanged up on my unknown weapons or else I might kill you without you realizing" Hinata said giving kageyama a smug look

"You little shit, you'll pay for that" kageyama said glaring at Hinata 

"Atsumu, it's your serve" Hinata said ignoring kageyama 

"Don't ignore me boke" kageyama yelled 

"If you want my attention so bad you should have just said so, I'm really good in bed if you wanna try me on" Hinata said jokingly while wiggling his eyebrows

"I will kill you kageyama" hoshiumi said glaring at his setter 

"Don't give people the wrong idea boke" kageyama said 

"I just wanted to tease you, It's way too fun" Hinata said laughing while placing his hands on his knees waiting for Atsumu to serve which he did but the ball went out 

"Nice try Tsumu" Hinata said giving Atsumu a thumbs up

"That annoys me more than it needs to" Atsumu said 

Hinata laughed before focusing on the game to see Ushijima to serve. The first was a no touch service ace

"Wow your serve looks delicious can I devour it?" Hinata asked the air around him changing to a chillingly dangerous aura that surprised both his teammates and opponents 

"Why want to try to receive my serve? Be my guest" Ushijima said looking at Hinata a bit creeped out by his sudden change but didn't let it affect me

"Send it my way, I wanna eat" Hinata said moving backwards to a receivable point

"Send them all to me, I'm hungry" Hinata said licking his lips

"Very well here I come" Ushijima said taking Hinata on

Ushijima served the same serve he did but this time directed it towards Hinata only for Hinata to receive it like it was nothing 

"Omi-omi!" Atsumu yelled

"Yeah, yeah" sakusa said jumping to hit the ball only for it to be received by their opponents 

"Watching me Shoyo here I come" hoshiumi said moving towards the net and hit the ball with so much force it moved quickly making contact with the floor and bounced up

"That shot is Hinata's shot, the one we saw when he came to audition" Bokuto said looking surprised 

"I won't call it an audition he was accepted in right away after hitting one ball and being a former member of the asas São Paulo" sakusa said 

"Asas sao Paulo?" Romeo questioned sakusa while also taking a glance at Hinata 

"Yeah, it seems like he's been with them for six years but played professionally for them for four years" sakusa said 

"So he's the kid who was taken in by that team, that's not good" Romeo said 

"What's not good?" Kageyama asked 

"It's reported that the Asas São Paulo coach named Erico took in a young Japanese volleyball player and turned him into a real monster" Romeo said 

"He's a monster all right, that's why he's one of us" Bokuto said 

"No, not that kind of monster" hoshiumi said grinning 

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Hinata asked glaring at hoshiumi 

"Well it's only fair to play the game you started" hoshiumi said 

Hinata started laughing 

"You're right, Let's get serious from now on" Hinata said the air around him becoming more gruesome than before, his bright expression being replaced with a blank expression 

"With pleasure" hoshiumi said matching Hinata's gruesome aura, however his bright expression was replaced with an expression of a prey, a smirk very evident on his lips 

"Come at me korai, I'll eat you alive" Hinata said 

"Don't get cocky Shoyo, I will kill you before you get the chance to sink your teeth on me" hoshiumi said 

"Um..... I don't think this is going to end well" Romeo said 

"It's suffocating" Bokuto said 

"Where did the stupidly adorable and loving couple go?" Atsumu asked looking at the two Hoshiumi's looking like they are about to murder one another 

"Right now they are not a married couple or friends or acquaintances. Right now they are nothing but enemies fighting for dominance" Sakusa said   
"Right here is were we'll be pushed to our limits by those two, will we crush and burn in the end or would we become greater monsters in the end"

"There's a saying that you must abandon your humanity in order to get stronger. Those two are the perfect example of how much they abandoned themselves in order to be strong and as long as they stand on opposite sides of the net they are going to have to make tough decisions" Meian said 

"Let's see who will be feasting on who in the end, me and my teammates or you and your teammates" Hinata said 

"Oh! I can't wait to see" hoshiumi said 

"Can they not make it sound like we are going to eat each other or something" Atsumu said 

"They don't mean it literally" sakusa said 

"I" Bokuto said 

"You?" Atsumu asked turning to face Bokuto 

"I want to be as strong as them, I want to go beyond my humanity and explore the unknown" Bokuto said looking determined 

"Well this season will be pure chaos and troublesome. It's going to tear us apart that's for sure so let's see if you can truly breakthrough you humanity" sakusa said 

And just like how sakusa said it was soon very evident that they reached their limits except for the two idiots who kept going back and forth with one another not giving any chances of scoring points. Those who reached their limits struggled a lot to keep up with hoshiumi and Hinata who seem to be going faster and attacking more aggressively each time

"I don't like this" Bokuto said while managing to receive Hoshiumi's powerful spike but it left his hands stinging a lot 

"What kind of training did you go through to be able to play like this?" Atsumu asked 

"I'm not weak but I need to get stronger" kageyama said 

"I've never felt so helpless before" Ushijima mumbled 

"This is irritating" sakusa said 

The whole game became a blur for everyone, the one thing that brought them back to reality is the whistle signalling the end of the game in favour of MSBY winning 3-2 the last set being the point difference of 1

"It's over" Hinata said looking at hoshiumi 

"Yeah, we lost" hoshiumi said looking at the score board 

"Hinata! Hoshiumi! That was a great show you put!" 

Hinata and hoshiumi turned to see Erico waving at them 

"Erico?" The two said in sync

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked 

"I couldn't miss your debut, especially if it's against a monster like hoshiumi" Erico said "but I also saw something interesting, your teammates are totally baby monsters make them bloom into vicious monsters like you and start a new era in volleyball" Erico said 

"New era?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Yes new era, the monster era" Erico said 

"The monster era" hoshiumi and Hinata said looking at each other, small smiles found their way up their lips 

"I guess it was bound to happen anyways after all we are called the monster generation" Hinata said while grinning 

"Let's become even more strong Shoyo so that when we finally become allies we'll rule the volleyball world" hoshiumi said coming to Hinata and wrapped his hand around his waist 

"Yes, we are going to rule this world one day so everyone please become more stronger than you are right now so that you won't have to bow at our feet ever again" Hinata said 

"I wont lose" Bokuto yelled even tho he's tired he managed to say that out loud like it's not a big deal 

"Good become strong and surpass everything you've ever known because they are too many monsters out there that are stronger than you" Erico said 

"Stronger than us?" Atsumu asked 

"Even those two?" Bokuto asked pointing at Hinata and hoshiumi 

"Yes, those two are still going through an evolution so they haven't reached the pinnacle of their talents but you guys are yet to start. Please be ready for the olympics in three years because you're going to meet terrifying people" Erico said turning around to leave 

"What's wrong Shoyo?" Hoshiumi asked noticing the frown on Hinata's lips 

"From today on Erico is an enemy of ours,that was his last piece advice to me his student who chose Japan over Brazil" Hinata said 

"Really?" Hoshiumi asked 

"If he's saying that it means that we will not stand a chance against any of them if we don't get serious now but even if we train like crazy it doesn't guarantee anything" Hinata said these words seem to make the mood around the group more sad 

Hinata turned around and placed his head on hoshiumi's chest 

"Shoyo?" Hoshiumi questioned

"Let's go home" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said 

"Korai" Hinata mumbled looking at hoshiumi 

"Yes?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I won't lose, neither to you, or them or anyone in the world" Hinata said 

"Me neither" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata into a quick kiss "are you that excited to the point of trembling?" Hoshiumi asked taking a hold of Hinata's hand and kissed 

"Yeah, there's more stronger opponents out there that I wanna beat to so until that moment comes, I'll be stuck in training" Hinata said 

"You're so cute, how are you so adorable" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata into a tight hug and squealed in pure excitement causing Hinata to laugh out loud 

"The idiot couple is back" Atsumu said 

"How did they even do that? Switching like it's not a big deal" Sakusa asked 

"Hinata" kageyama said 

"Yeah?" Hinata asked

"You're going to be doing independent training after the volleyball season right?" Kageyama asked 

"Yeah, korai and I" Hinata said 

"Let me join, if you said is true that we are not good enough for the world as we are right now then I don't want to find out for myself" kageyama said 

"I guess you can join, it's not a big deal" Hinata said 

"I wanna join" Bokuto said 

"I will join as well" Sakusa and Ushijima said 

"Me too" Atsumu said 

"Okay, we'll talk about that more in detail when the time comes but for now let's get through the season" Hinata said "korai let's go" 

"Bye guys" hoshiumi said waving bye at his friends before going with hinata to their changing rooms to change and get their stuff before going home


	14. Christmas special

Hoshiumi family  
"Merry Christmas to all my darlings out there, you're the star of this show. I love you all so much" Hinata said forming a heart with his hands 

Hoshiumi was only wearing his pj pants leaving his upper body exposed while Hinata was wearing an oversized pj top that reached his thighs without wearing pants but a small part of his boxer brief was showing 

Hoshiumi stared at Hinata as he talk he was frowning then he turned to glare at the camera while pulling Hinata closer to him

"If you want to wish us a merry Christmas just call 058-0788-mmh" Hoshiumi placed his hand over Hinata's mouth 

"Don't give them your phone number" hoshiumi said 

"What's wrong with that? They just going to wish us a merry Christmas" Hinata said 

"And don't call them your darlings and don't tell them you love them" hoshiumi said "I don't want anyone falling for you"

Hinata giggled a bit "but I'm already yours so I'm not going anywhere" Hinata said showcasing his wedding ring "and I'm sure I have a lot people in love with me" Hinata mumbled 

"Did you say something?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I said you should wish everyone a merry Christmas" Hinata said 

"Right.... merry Christmas everyone, Don't get any ideas about my darling or else" hoshiumi said glaring at the camera 

"Korai be nice" Hinata said 

"I never agreed to do this so this is the best you're going to get" hoshiumi said 

"I guess you're right" Hinata said getting on top of Hoshiumi's lap

"Merry Christmas babe" Hinata mumbled 

"Merry Christmas my love" hoshiushi said putting his middle finger up behind Hinata's back while looking straight at the camera

"Stop being grumpy and rude" Hinata said like he noticed what hoshiumi just did 

"Well they interrupted us when were about to fu-" hoshiumi was shut by Hinata slamming his lips on his 

~Aww such a cute couple~

Hoshiumi slipped his hand underneath Hinata's shirt 

~okay we should be moving along and give the couple some privacy but someone is gonna need to tell them their camera is own~

"I know that" hoshiumi said 

~okay, then I guess someone is getting a se- tape for his birthday~

Kuroo family   
"Merry Christmas everyone" Kuroo who was holding the camera said while showing kenma who was eating a cookie wearing Christmas themed pjs with a reindeer ears

"Look at my kitten, my baby, my lover" Kuroo said excitedly 

"Tetsuro stop that" kenma said looking at the camera 

"I have to show everyone who my baby is, the amazing kodzuken, stock trader, pro gamer, youtuber and CEO of bouncing ball Corp." Kuroo said 

"Tetsuro put the camera down already" kenma said looking straight at Kuroo who was holding the camera 

"But we have to wish everyone a merry Christmas" Kuroo said 

"Merry Christmas everyone" kenma lazily said 

"Be enthusiastic about it, like Merry Christmas my kittens nya" Kuroo said 

"You're a creep" kenma said " I married a creep" 

"Don't say that kenma, you're hurting me" Kuroo said 

Kenma sighed and turned his whole body to face the camera

"Merry Christmas my kittens ~nya~" kenma said 

"Kit-" the camera was cut off 

~okay, a merry Christmas from the Kuroo household everyone, Looks like Kuroo joined the pervert for your lover team or maybe he was a closet pervert this whole time~

Tsukishima family  
"Um...merry Christmas everyone, have a great Christmas and I hope you have a great Christmas and enjoy your Christmas" kageyama stiffly said 

"You're repeating yourself stupid" tsukishima said while looking bored 

"Don't call me that" kageyama yelled 

"Merry Christmas" tsukishima said without enthusiasm 

"Um so what do we do now?" Kageyama asked 

"I know what I'm doing" tsukishima said standing up leaving the view of the camera 

"Okay, merry Christmas everyone" kageyama said 

~Aww how cute is our newlyweds~

Tanaka family + soon to be godfather   
"You're glowing Kiyoko" Nishinoya said 

"I know right, that's my wife" Tanaka said looking proud "and my baby" he said placing his hand on Kiyoko's two month baby bum

"And I'm the godfather" Nishinoya said 

"Nishinoya what are you doing here?" Kiyoko asked 

"I'm part of this household now because I'm gonna be a godfather in 7 months" Nishinoya said 

"Shouldn't you be spending time with asahi?" Kiyoko asked 

"Dont ask him that, he was ditched by him" Tanaka whispered to Kiyoko 

"I can hear you" Nishinoya said 

"You're welcome to join us" Kiyoko said 

"Thank you" Nishinoya said 

"Also the camera is filming I've been meaning to tell you guys" Kiyoko said 

"Oh we'll cut the first part off" Tanaka said 

"Okay let's do this" Nishinoya said 

"3, 2, 1" Kiyoko said

"Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year we love you from the Tanaka family" the three said at one time 

Tanaka and Nishinoya started singing we wish you a merry Christmas which was terrible

Kiyoko got up and bowed at the camera before turning it off

~Aww such an adorable family and their third wheeler~

Bokuaka Christmas   
"Hey hey hey, you guys won't believe what Keiji got for me" Bokuto said looking excited 

"It's an engagement ring, we are getting married" Bokuto said showing the ring on his finger 

"Kōtarō for the last time that's not an engagement ring" akaashi said 

"But Keiji" Bokuto said pouting 

"It still isn't an engagement ring" akaashi said 

"Oh I guess you're right" Bokuto said entering his emo mode 

"We still have to film a merry Christmas to everyone" akaashi said 

"I don't want to, you can do it all alone" Bokuto said puffing his cheeks 

"Okay" akaashi said which shocked Bokuto 

"Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you enjoy your time with your families, if you're alone then don't indulge in alcohol it's bad for you, enjoy your time and treat yourself to a wonderful Christmas breakfast/lunch/dinner" akaashi said with a small smile on his face 

"Keiji" Bokuto whined looking at akaashi 

"Come here" akaashi said 

Bokuto immediately went to sit beside akaashi and pulled him into a hug 

"I'll say yes when you propose so don't make it a crappy proposal okay" akaashi said patting Bokuto's head 

"Akaashi" Bokuto said while hugging akaashi tightly "I love you so much merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" akaashi said 

~Aww how wholesome~

Ushiten Christmas  
"I've been doing some research and I believe it's possible for Hinata to get pregnant, I've taken notes from kiyoko's pregnancy all that's left is for Hinata to conceive and see if the results correlate with kiyoko's pregnancy" Ushijima said 

"Ushi we aren't here to talk about your pregnancy research and honestly I'm kinda creeped out by how dedicated you are on this whole topic" Tendou said 

"What are we here to talk about then? Also it's important to know the risks involved in male pregnancy that's why I must closely monitor Hinata's pregnancy journey" Ushijima said 

"We are here to wish everyone a merry Christmas and also stop talking about Hinata getting pregnant that Is not possible, a male can't get pregnant also he was drunk while talking that nonsense" Tendou said 

"Oh, I see well that's a bummer" Ushijima said looking a bit disappointed 

"Don't be disappointed" Tendou said patting Ushijima's head 

"Right, I can't dampen the mood, anyways merry Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoy your day" Ushijima said nodding at the camera 

"Merry Christmas, enjoy your day and have lots of fun" Tendou said 

"We should start making dinner our families will be here soon" Ushijima said checking the time 

"You're right" Tendou said and went to turn the camera off

~A very wonderful merry Christmas from the lovely couple~

SakuAtsu Christmas   
"Welcome to our Christmas wonderland everyone" Atsumu yelled behind the camera while showing the decorated room and Atsumu who was seating at the edge of the coach

"Merry Christmas omi-omi" Atsumu said putting the camera down and went to kiss sakusa's mask

"Yeah merry Christmas" sakusa said taking a hold of Atsumu's hand and lowered his mask a bit then pulled Atsumu into a kiss 

"Omi-omi" Atsumu said looking really red after they separated from their kiss 

"There's a mistletoe above us" sakusa mumbled 

"Doesn't matter omi-omi kissed me first I'm so happy this happens on rare occasions" Atsumu said covering his face with his hand 

"Don't say that, you're going to make me sound like a bad lover" sakusa said "also we are supposed to be wishing everyone a merry Christmas" 

"Oh you're right I almost forgot" Atsumu said 

"Merry Christmas guys from omi-omi and me, I hope you enjoy yourself and go wild if you have to" Atsumu said 

"Don't go wild or you might end up in jail" sakusa said 

"Not that kind of wild, they should throw a big party or something kind of wild" Atsumu said 

"Oh" sakusa said 

"You don't believe me do you?" Atsumu said 

~A merry Christmas from sakuatsu everyone~

And a merry Christmas to everyone the Sawamura family were too "busy" to send us a merry Christmas video and our Yamayachi couple are to busy with cooking but they send their merry Christmas. 

Stay safe and enjoy the holiday 

~Next update will be tomorrow or Sunday~


	15. Chapter 15

"You're up early" hoshiumi said walking into their personal gym to see Hinata on the treadmill 

"Good morning korai" Hinata said passing hoshiumi a glance 

"When's your next game?" Hoshiumi asked standing in front of Hinata 

"Um...in four days I think" Hinata said 

"I'll come cheer for you" hoshiumi said pressing the stop button on the treadmill 

"Why did you do that?" Hinata asked 

"You worked out enough let's watch a movie" hoshiumi said walking around the treadmill and grabbed Hinata and pulled him with him to the living room 

"Why?" Hinata asked 

"You're really tense right now so you need to relax, what time is your practice?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Starting at 4:30pm" Hinata said 

"Okay then we have about 7 hours" hoshiumi said taking a seat on the coach 

"Sit" hoshiumi said patting the space between his legs, Hinata obliged and sat down where hoshiumi was patting

"What movie do you want to watch?" Hoshiumi asked

"Why are you so relax" Hinata asked 

"I'm not, I'm really scared and anxious right now" hoshiumi said while putting a random movie under the comedy section

"You don't look scared or anxious" Hinata said turning to look at hoshiumi 

"Of course I can't show that to you, it'll only make you feel more anxious" hoshiumi said 

Hinata stared at hoshiumi for a bit and started laughing "I'm really lucky to have you" Hinata said then placed a kiss on Hoshiumi's cheek

"I know, but I can't believe I have you. You're a dream come true" hoshiumi said placing a kiss on Hinata's lips "okay, now back to the movie"

"Okay" Hinata said turning to face the screen while hoshiumi placed his hands around his waist 

Their doorbell rang as they started getting settled in on their position 

"Who is it?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I'll go see" Hinata said getting up and went to see who was at the door, Hinata opened the door to see an unamused akaashi and a frowning Bokuto holding on to akaashi's arm

"I believe you've lost something, it's been talking about you guys the whole night" akaashi said irritation very clear on his voice while pointing at Bokuto

"What are you talking about akaashi!? I'm your boyfriend" Bokuto said 

"Yeah but right now I wanna hit your head with a hammer until there's no single sound coming from you" akaashi said 

"I'll be dead" Bokuto said

"That's the idea" akaashi said his eye twitching 

"Anyways, can we stay with you guys until he stops being so anxious?" Akaashi asked 

"Who's at the door?" hoshiumi asked coming over to Hinata "oh Bokuto and akaashi what are you guys doing here?" 

"They are asking if they can stay with us for a while, it seems akaashi is having trouble with Bokuto being really anxious" Hinata said 

"Yeah sure, we have a spare room you guys can stay there" hoshiumi said

"Shoyo san, korai san" Atsumu said 

The two along side Bokuto and akaashi turned to look to see Atsumu walking over to them and sakusa standing very far away 

"What's going on?" Hinata asked 

"Can we stay you guys for a while?" Atsumu asked 

"Why?" Hoshiumi asked

"Omi-omi saw a bug so he wanted to burn our whole house down but since we can't do that he's refusing to go back in the house" Atsumu said 

"Why don't you ask your brother to stay over?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Well omi-omi refused every place I suggest but he said when I mentioned your place" Atsumu said 

Hinata opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang  
He looked at the caller id to see it was kenma

"Give me a sec" Hinata said answered the phone

"Hey Shoyo can we stay at your house?" Kenma asked

Hinata looked at hoshiumi who was listening in on the conversation 

"Why" hoshiumi mouthed 

"Why?" Hinata asked 

"Um....our house is on fire, I'm not sure how it happened but I'm sure Kuroo is to blame" kenma said 

"Why me? I didn't do anything" Kuroo said 

"You're going to pay for all my burned stuff and I know It's your fault don't try acting innocent" kenma said 

"Okay i might have forget about a thing of two on but we don't know the cause of the fire" Kuroo said 

"Tch, anyways can we stay over until we get a new house?" Kenma asked 

Hinata looked at hoshiumi to see him shrugging then nodded yes

"Yes" Hinata said 

"Thank you, now if you can excuse me I'm going to have a talk with my stupid husband. I'll see you soon" kenma said 

"Okay bye" Hinata said and hanged up 

"Yeah you can stay over but our other friends are stay over too" Hinata said looking at sakusa 

"It's fine, your place is big" sakusa said 

"And you all judged me for buying a 10 bedroom house" hoshiumi said 

"We are sorry for our ignorance" Atsumu and Bokuto said 

"Um... I won't call this a house it's more of a mansion" akaashi said 

"Yeah but it sounds like we are bragging if we say we live in a mansion, so we are being humble and calling it a house" Hinata and hoshiumi said 

"I have the urge to punch you guy" Atsumu said 

"Korai will show you guys to your bedrooms" Hinata said 

"Where are you going?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Bath, I wanna get out of this clothes" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said 

"Wow" Atsumu, sakusa, Bokuto and akaashi said 

"What?" Hoshiumi asked

"I thought you'd ditch us for a bath with Shoyo" Atsumu said the other three nodded

"It would have been more than a bath" akaashi said the other three agreed 

"Well we did it last night now I'm not even allowed to do anything to him with his upcoming game at all" hoshiumi said frowning 

The four guests snickered only to have hoshiumi glaring at them

"This is my house, I can kick you guys out right now and Shoyo won't even think much about absence" hoshiumi said

"Sorry" the four said Immediately shutting up after hearing Hoshiumi's threat 

"The two of you guys are terrible people" atsumu said 

"No they aren't terrible, they are just weird" Bokuto said 

They scary more than anything, no one can predict what's going on in their mind" sakusa said 

"We all know what goes on in Hoshiumi's mind most of the time" akaashi said 

"You guys are walking on a thin ice right now" hoshiumi said 

"We'll shut up" the four said 

"Good, now follow me to your rooms" hoshiumi said showing the couples all their free rooms and let them pick their favourite one 

After that hoshiumi went to his shared room with Hinata to take a shower which was great since Hinata was already out the bathroom getting dressed

The doorbell rang Hinata went downstairs to answer it to see kenma and Kuroo

"Hey guys, I thought you're going to come around later" Hinata said 

"Yeah but the stores we need to go to are closed right now" kenma said 

"Okay, come in" Hinata said 

"Thank you for helping us out" Kuroo said 

"You're welcome, make yourself at home" Hinata said "oh and kenma, we have live streaming equipment if you want to use them for your live streams"

"Really? Thank you Shoyo" kenma said hugging Hinata 

"You're welcome" Hinata said "do you want a room on the first, second or third floor?" 

"Where is your room?" Kenma asked 

"Second floor" Hinata said 

"Then second floor, the one next to yours" kenma said 

"Kenma I don't think that's a good idea" Kuroo mumbled 

"What did you say?" Kenma asked glaring at Kuroo 

"Nothing" Kuroo said 

"That's what I thought" kenma said 

"Follow me I'll show you your room" Hinata said 

"Okay" kenma said 

The two followed Hinata to their newly assigned room, Hinata then left them to settle in. About an hour later everyone was sitting in the living room 

"Your house is cleaner than I first imagined, how do you do it when it's just the two of you?" Sakusa asked

Hoshiumi and Hinata looked at each other and looked away their face turning red from embarrassment 

"We split the house in half" hoshiumi said 

"Then we clean our own half then get a cleaning expected to come and judge who's side is the most clean" Hinata said 

"So summary is you're competing to see who get to make their side spotless than the other?" Kuroo asked

The couple nodded their head

"That's so like you guys" Atsumu said 

"I wanna join" Bokuto said 

"I'd like to join as well it seems fun" sakusa said 

"Wait until Saturday then" hoshiumi said 

"Akaashi you should get some sleep, you look like you're about to fall asleep any moment" Hinata said looking at akaashi who was trying to stay awake

"I'll take him to our room since I'm the one at fault for him not getting enough sleep" Bokuto said picking up akaashi and left the room

"We have to get going, we have clothes to buy" kenma said standing up and glared at Kuroo before walking out to be followed by Kuroo 

"Since we'll be living with you guys it's only right we do our share of chores so I'll make a schedule" sakusa said 

"You don't have to" Hinata said 

"No, it's a must" sakusa said standing up and left the room

"I'll go with him, I'll see you guys later" Atsumu said getting up and followed sakusa 

"It's just us two" hoshiumi said 

"Movie?" Hinata asked 

"Yes movie" hoshiumi said 

The two stood up from where they were sitting and went to sit on the coach facing the tv and continued watching the movie that was left on pause


	16. Chapter 16

"Bokuto" Hinata said walking into the living room with his pjs on, it was late at night and he woke up in the middle of his sleep 

"Hey Hinata" Bokuto said turning to look at Hinata 

"Why are you up so late?" Hinata asked

"I can't sleep" Bokuto said 

"Oh, well since I'm awake and stuff do you wanna have some fun together?" Hinata asked 

"What type of fun?" Bokuto asked

"We give everyone a makeover" Hinata said 

"But I don't have any make up" Bokuto said 

"I do" Hinata said 

"Mhm...I don't know" Bokuto said 

"Come on it'll be fun, it'll also take our minds off things we really need to loosen up right now" Hinata said 

"I don't know" Bokuto said looking down 

"Hey!" Hinata said snapping his finger in front of Bokuto 

"Huh?" Bokuto said looking at Hinata only to get slapped on both of his cheeks 

"What's that for?" Bokuto asked rubbing his cheeks that were stinging from Hinata's painful slap

"we are called the monster generation for a reason. We are natural born monsters, we do everything to adapt to our ever changing environment so don't think we can't do it this time" Hinata said "I know first hand how strong you are and how strong everyone is.training and the volleyball season are opportunities given to us to evolve into a full blown monster, we have to take advantage of these opportunities and improve ourselves so that when the Olympics come" Hinata said while standing up

"We'll be full grown monster" Hinata and Bokuto said 

"And even if we're not strong enough to face them on our own, don't forget that there's always other ways to overcome a monster stronger than us" Hinata said grinning 

"My student is all grown up now" Bokuto said hugging Hinata 

"That was absolutely perfect" sakusa said

Bokuto and Hinata turned to see everyone standing by the door way 

"When did you come in?" Hinata asked 

"We came in when you slapped my bro" Kuroo said 

"We had to stop akaashi from confronting you" Atsumu said letting go of akaashi

"I will forgive you for slapping him this one only because you gave him some good advice" akaashi said

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled going to hug akaashi

"Why is everyone up?" Hinata asked 

"It just happened, that was good speech" kenma said "I've decided that I will personally fund your training"

"And I'll will have a word with the Japan volleyball Association so that they contact you, I will also promote every player who will be participating" Kuroo said 

"You don't have to do that" Hinata said 

"We want to" Kuroo said 

"No seriously you don't have to, akitomo my brother in law has already taken care of the training facilities and everything we are going to need and the Japan volleyball association already contacted me, I'm going to meet them tomorrow before practice" Hinata said 

"Wait hold up, how come I don't know about any of this?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Your brother called me volunteering to do it himself, I tried to reject him but he insisted until he gave in. He also made me promise not to tell if I can help it. The Japan volleyball association called me right after we (msby) finished practice, your presence is required at the meeting tomorrow so you're coming" Hinata said 

"Okay then, I'll sponsor the team, during the Olympics I won't take no for an answer" kenma said 

"You don't have to" Hinata said 

"I said I won't take no for an answer" kenma said 

"Okay, okay" Hinata said 

"Also Kuroo, I'm going to need your help with getting in contact with everyone we choose to join us for training" Hinata said 

"Okay, I'll wait for the list of names" Kuroo said 

"Thanks" Hinata said 

"Wait so there's going to be other people other than us?" Atsumu asked 

"Yes, after all we are creating a team for the Olympics" Hinata said 

"Kuroo, Kenma and akaashi, We'll be rely on you guys a lot for a while, I hope you won't mind" hoshiumi said taking the words out of Hinata's mouth

"Okay" the three male said 

"Okay, now that everyone is awake let's have a movie night" hoshiumi said taking a seat on the couch then pulled Hinata between his legs. Bokuto and akaashi sat beside the two and everyone found themselves a place to sit.

"Let's do the prank tomorrow, it's going to be real fun" Hinata whispered in Bokuto's ear so that no one hears

"Okay, I can't wait" Bokuto whispered back

"What are you guys talking about?" Hoshiumi and akaashi asked 

"Nothing" Bokuto and Hinata said placing their finger on their lips while winking to one another 

"That doesn't look like nothing" akaashi said 

"Yeah, what are you guys planning?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Nothing" Hinata and Bokuto once again said 

"Let's focus on the movie" Hinata said before the two tops could ask more questions


	17. Chapter 17

"Excuse, we are here to talk to the president" hoshiumi said 

"Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked 

"Yeah, under hoshiumi"hoshiumi said 

"Okay" the secretary said "oh my goodness, Hoshiumi and Hinata right?" She said looking at the two, hoshiumi was staring at him while Hinata on the other side wasn't really paying attention to the conversation 

"Yes that's us" hoshiumi dryly said 

"Right sorry about that, please follow me this way" the secretary said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said grabbing Hinata's hand and followed the secretary to a meeting room

"Everyone is in here" the secretary said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said opening the door of the room to see everyone chatting amongst themselves 

"Ah, everyone this is the hoshiumi couple" the president said the room became quiet 

"They are just kids" one of them said 

"Kind, Intelligent, delightful and Sexy, yeah we are k.i.d.s" hoshiumi said which caused Hinata to snort, he looked at him only for him to stop

"Yes dear, there's no one in the world who can compare to our perfection" Hinata said taking Hoshiumi's hand and kissed it while looking at the group

"Alright, please stop and take a seat, I'm sure you don't have the luxury to be here all afternoon" the president said glancing at Hinata 

"Yeah" Hinata said taking a seat "okay let begin" 

The following hour Hinata and hoshiumi discussed with the community leaders and its president, a couple of arguments broke out causing tension in the room. It was become more and more evident that these people could careless about their players, everything they did was for money at this point. Hinata tried his best to stay calm but each passing minute he started getting cranky, angry and all round done with these people.  
Right now there was another argument going in which Hinata had enough with.

"Enough" he yelled standing up and slammed his hands on the table 

"You fucking stupid people think the world only has your stupid asses. Wake up you self-centred bitches and realized you're not that special, maybe if you drilled that in your head you won't be such a dump of a community, walking around like you're at the top of the world and putting pressure on the players only to blame them for losing. Get over yourself and fucking give some damn crap about people who damn represent you fucking country the least you can go is provide them with all the necessary things in order for them to put up a fight in the damn court" Hinata yelled glaring at everyone,everyone else looked at him shock very evident on their faces including Hoshiumi who never seen Hinata like this

"Shoyo dear let's talk this out calmly" hoshiumi said trying to calm down his more than cranky husband 

"So you're agree with them?" Hinata asked looking at hoshiumi 

"I didn't say I'm agreeing with them but you can't get a point across with you yelling and cussing" hoshiumi said 

"Oh right cause I wasn't saying the samething nicely for an hour straight. Fuck you all, you guys don't even care about the players or trying to win" Hinata said 

"What gives the right to say such a thing?" One of the asked glaring at Hinata 

"Am I wrong? You're not willing to make high investments in the players and you're not willing to do all the work that will ensure the success of the players, the only reason this community is still here is for the money that's it. Does that seem like you give a damn shit about the player?" Hinata asked 

No one said anything 

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you know what? I'm done with you guys. I'll just go back to Brazil, at least I'll know I'm in good hands while I'm there" Hinata sajd leaving the room leaving everyone shocked, Hoshiumi stood up and followed Hinata 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulled him into a hug after seeing him tearing up

"I'm sorry, I should have said something too but I decided to keep quiet" hoshiumi said patting Hinata's head 

"We should just move to Brazil or France or somewhere else" Hinata said 

"It won't solve the problem if we up and leave" hoshiumi said 

"You're right" Hinata said looking up at hoshiumi 

"We can do the training ourselves, the community will do what they always do and we'll do all the work. It's going to be hard and annoying and tiring but if you're up to it we can do that" hoshiumi suggested

"I like that, tell them we'll do all the work. We have connections to do that" Hinata said 

"Okay, I'll go talk to them right now" hoshiumi said 

"Okay" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi went back to the room leaving Hinata standing in the hallway. All of a sudden a feeling of throwing up came, he looked around for the washroom which he found not too long after. He leaned down the toilet and threw up his entire lunch. This was happening for a week straight which was really weird to Hinata. 

He'll be fine one minute then he'll get whiff of a certain thing and end up vomiting, and then there are times the feeling comes without any warning. Yeah it's pretty weird but Hinata left it to a lazy reasoning saying his stomach was getting cleaned out. He didn't bother letting hoshiumi know since he said it'll go away soon and he didn't want to worry hoshiumi for no reason

"Hey Shoyo" hoshiumi said, he was standing at the place he last left Hinata 

"Hi" Hinata said walking up to hoshiumi 

"Guess what?" Hoshiumi said while grinning 

"What?" Hinata asked tilting his head 

"They agreed, they'll leave everything to us so there's no need for you to go to Brazil" hoshiumi said 

"Awesome, this is much better" Hinata said 

"Yeah, I even told them that when we get to the top 3 that's an indicator that how much at fault they are for all the loses Japan experienced" hoshiumi said 

"That's a bonus, we should write a list for all the players we want to join us" Hinata said 

"Yeah, we can do that after dinner" hoshiumi said 

"Yeah, now let's go I have practice" Hinata said 

The two went to their car, hoshiumi dropped Hinata at the msby building. Hinata said he'll comeback with his teammates so there wasn't no need for hoshiumi to come pick him up.

The following couple hours the msby went through an intense practice, after they were done they all went home. The four teammates who were living under one household came to the house smelling really good signalling dinner is coming soon. They went to take showers and got in their pjs before taking seats at the table and stuffed their faces with food.

After that Hinata and Hoshiumi had a chat about all the players they want to invite, two of the people they wanted were currently playing for different countries so they went to Kuroo giving him his first task. 

Soon everyone to bed, well everyone except two. Bokuto and Hinata were going room to room putting makeup on everyone (except Atsumu) in a very bad way. They tried their hardest not to laugh out loud.

"Okay, we are going to go to bed. When we wake up act shocked. Everyone is going to blame Atsumu since he'll be the only without makeup" Hinata said doing the finishing touches on Bokuto's face 

The Bokuto nodded, he finished apply makeup all over Hinata's face.

"This was so fun we should do it again" Bokuto said 

"Yeah, let's do it again tomorrow" Hinata said 

The two giggled like a bunch of teens agreeing to the idea of going on with their little fun until they are caught. The two headed their separate ways to their bedrooms


	18. Chapter 18

"Kyaaa!!!" A high pitched scream was early in the morning, minutes after the person went banging on everyone's door 

Everyone woke up and headed downstairs while being half asleep

"Atsumu! It's you isn't it?" The person said glaring at Atsumu 

"What are you talking about hoshiumi" Atsumu still half asleep 

"You messed up my pretty and not only mine, you messed up my baby" hoshiumi said pointing at Hinata 

Atsumu fully opened his eyes and stared at everyone to see them with horribly applied makeup 

"Pttth what happened to you guys?" Atsumu asked laughing 

"What's this about?" Kenma asked yarning 

"Look at the mirror" hoshiumi said pointing at the mirror that was placed in the hallway

Everyone looked at themselves in the mirror only to screech. Bokuto and Hinata had to fight laughing in front of everyone, they also screeched in order to not be seen as suspicious when they saw themselves in the mirror

"Atsumu, care to explain?" Sakusa asked glaring at his lover

"Explain what? I didn't do anything" Atsumu said 

"Then why are you the only one without this horrible makeup on?" Akaashi asked

"I don't know but I didn't do anything" Atsumu said 

"Maybe you sleepwalked" Hinata while digging his nails in his arms to try and stop himself from laughing out loud which was really hard 

"I don't sleepwalk" Atsumu said 

"Are you sure?" Kuroo asked 

"I'm sure! I don't sleepwalk" Atsumu said 

"So you purposely did this" kenma said 

"I like I said, I didn't do anything" Atsumu said 

Bokuto and Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, they busted out laughing. Hinata got the feeling of nausea, he stopped laughing and placed a hand over his mouth 

"Are you okay?" Hoshiumi asked looking at Hinata 

Hinata knew this feeling all too well at this point, he rushed to the bathroom arriving just in time for the substance to push itself out Hinata's mouth. Everyone followed Hinata to the bathroom only to find him kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting.

After sometime, Hinata stood up and cleaned his mouth and brushed it

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked looking concerned 

"Yeah I'm fine" Hinata said 

"Are sure? You haven't eaten anything yet so there's no way this is related to food" hoshiumi said 

"Oh i think I know what's going on" Bokuto said 

Everyone looked at him "what's going on?" They asked

"He's pregnant" Bokuto said his eyes sparkling however everyone looked at him like he said the most dumb thing they've ever heard 

"It's probably something he eaten yesterday" Atsumu said 

Everyone agreed with Atsumu's reasoning deeming it the most believable reason. Bokuto pouted but didn't say anything 

The following weeks things got weirder, Hinata started eating a lot and the vomiting still continued. Bokuto always blamed it to pregnancy while everyone came up with other reasons for the weird things happening with Hinata. Also The Hoshiumi's schedule became ridiculous especially Hinata's schedule, they had little time to prepare everything they are going to need for the upcoming training, the two managed to handle all the work pretty good. Invitations were sent out and confirmation were received, leaving the training regiment for the debate between the couple. 

The volleyball season came to an end with Msby winning which was celebrated with alcohol and a bunch of food.   
Hinata didn't join in on the fun of drowning in alcohol due to Bokuto stopping and saying the baby will be affected.  
Everyone was kinda weirded out by Bokuto's strong hold on Hinata being pregnant, it became even more weird when Ushijima joined the train.

They were always around the couple and it didn't help that everyone had nothing to do for a whole month before getting started with training 

"Is everyone here?" Bokuto asked looking around the room to register if all the hoshiumi household people were there 

"Bokuto is this another speech of why Hinata is pregnant?" Akaashi asked 

"Bro, Hinata is a boy there's no way he's pregnant" Kuroo said 

"Hear me out, these last couple of weeks I've been saying it and you won't believe me but let this prove my point" Bokuto said holding out a pregnancy test 

Everyone looked at it dumbfounded 

"This is getting ridiculous" sakusa said breaking the silence 

Murmurs of agreement to sakusa statement were heard 

"Just try it out, this will prove my point" Bokuto said 

Hinata sighed taking the test "I'll bring it back" he said leaving the room

A couple minutes later he came back and placed the test on the table "now we wait" 

Everyone sat there waiting for the results of the test, everyone expected it to be negative while everyone else was expecting a negative since Hinata is a male

"Oh look it's negative" Hinata said picking up the test and showed everyone 

"Now can we leave this topic alone?" Atsumu said 

"Hold on let's go to the hospital and find accurate results" Bokuto said 

Everyone groaned in annoyance but somehow Bokuto managed to convince everyone to go. Hinata took the test and everyone was waiting for the negative results so that they could go home and leave this whole topic behind.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: idk how the results told stuff but imma just go with my imagination on this one

"Mr. Hoshiumi Shoyo" the doctor called out 

"Yeah?" Hinata asked 

"Come with me please" the doctor said 

"Yeah coming" Hinata said standing up and followed the doctor to his office 

"Please take a seat" the doctor said as he took his seat on the other side of the desk

Hinata took a seat across the doctor and looked at him to tell him what he's been expecting this entire time 

"Mr. Hoshiumi before I tell you your results, may I ask you a question?" The doctor asked 

"What is it?" Hinata asked 

"Where you born female?" The doctor asked 

"What kind of fucked up question is that? I was born male, I'm male and I'll die male. Now tell the results are negative so I can get home, I'm hungry" Hinata said looking annoyed 

"Um...I don't know how this is possible but Mr.hoshiumi congratulations you're going to have a baby" the doctor said 

Hinata stared at the doctor with no reaction 

"Mr.Hoshiumi?" The doctor questioned 

"Sir I don't know what kind of drugs you've been on but it'll be very appreciated if you didn't take them when coming to work" Hinata said 

"I'm not on drugs" the doctor said 

"Clearly you're on something to say something like that" Hinata said 

"I know it's hard to believe, it was hard for us to believe too we even tested over and over again but the results still came out positive" the doctor said 

Hinata stared at the doctor completely dumbfounded trying to process the news he just got 

"Hold on, you're tell me. A natural born male who doesn't have uterus that I'm pregnant? Last time I checked you need a uterus in order to get pregnant. Don't fool me I learned something in biology class" Hinata said 

"Um...we think you were born with a uterus however we believe it functions differently from the normal female uterus" the doctor said 

"I did it lots of time with my husband but why now?" Hinata asked 

"Again I'm pretty sure it's due to the function of the uterus, I theorize that it appears during certain times of the month or year, that might explain why you were able to get away without a pregnancy for long but I'll be honest and say I don't understand how your husband's sperm was fertilized, the only explanation would be that you also have eggs which of course are different from female ones" the doctor said 

"All that makes sense, that's a good theory doc" Hinata said 

"Thank you, do you have anymore questions?" The doctor asked 

"Yes" Hinata said 

"What is it?" The doctor asked 

Hinata took a deep breath then started crying "why is this happening to me? Why me out of billions of people?" 

The doctor was startled by the sudden change in Hinata's attitude but still didn't want to show it to the young man who was currently bawling his eyes out 

"I know it must be hard for you but think on the bright side, you're the first male to get pregnant this will revolutionize how our society will be in the future" the doctor said 

"Why now of all times? Is this some kind of sick joke? Please tell me it's a joke I beg you" Hinata said 

The doctor became more and more pitiful for him, his heart couldn't help but ache for the boy  
"I'm sorry" the doctor said this seem to make the male cry even harder

Hinata stood up and walked out the office 

"Mr. hoshiumi wait please we aren't done yet" the doctor said 

"Korai!" Hinata yelled 

Hinata's friends and husband turned to look at Hinata who had tears streaming down his face 

"Shoyo, is everything okay? What's going on?" Hoshiumi asked walking over to Hinata only to get his hands slapped away when he tried to reach out to his crying husband 

"This is all your fault, you damn horny bastard. You should have listened to me and let me top you" Hinata said glaring at hoshiumi through his tears 

Hoshiumi couldn't help but find Hinata adorable even tho he realized how serious Hinata is, he also knows he shouldn't be thinking about that but he couldn't help 

"Are you listening to me?" Hinata asked looking at hoshiumi 

"Yes dear, what did the doctor tell you?" Hoshiumi asked running his thumb across Hinata's cheek

"He said I'm pregnant" Hinata mumbled 

"Can you say that again? I didn't hear you" hoshiumi said 

"I said the doctor said I'm pregnant" Hinata said out loud so that everyone including his friends hear him 

Bokuto's eyes sparkled while he had a wide grin on his face, akaashi started choking on the drink he was drinking so he was thrown into a coughing fit after the shocking announcement he received. Kuroo cracked the screen of his phone and stared blankly at Hinata while kenma somehow managed to break his favourite psp while his mind tried to comprehend what he just heard. Sakusa just stared blankly trying to process the information while Atsumu started muttering how impossible that was.

Hoshiumi's reaction was kinda like icing on the cake, he flat out fainted at Hinata's news. Thankfully Hinata caught him just before he hit the floor but he was subjected to Hinata's slaps and profanity as new sets of tears started pouring down 

"This is awesome, I'm going to be an uncle!" Bokuto yelled looking really excited and started chatting with akaashi who was currently going through his phone searching if it's even possible for a guy to have a kid 

The doctor looked at the sight in front of him with amusement, he knew he shouldn't find it funny but he couldn't help it

"Mr. hoshiumi we are still not done with our chat so please let's chat before you leave" the doctor said

Hinata stood up and followed the doctor back to his office and finished their chat.   
After that Bokuto too liberty to drive everyone home stopping by a restaurant first to get Hinata something to eat since he was complain he was hungry.

After that everyone entered the house still having not processed the news yet, everyone went their separate ways within the house and pondered and digested the news which somehow seem way too surreal for their taste. 

Hoshiumi was still out cold so Bokuto carried him to his shared room with Hinata and placed him on the bed while Hinata stuffed his emotions down with snacks Bokuto prepared for him which was vegetables and fruits. He gravitated to watching sad movies which he cried throughout the whole thing.


	20. Chapter 20

Hour after hour passed but the news didn't become any realer for everyone except Bokuto who was excited for the upcoming baby,he constantly bothering Hinata's cry sessions every 15 minutes to ask if he needs anything or to "talk" to the baby

"Can you please leave me alone, I wanna wallow in self pity for all the wrong things I did in my life" Hinata said crying while Bokuto was talking stuff Hinata couldn't bother listening to, to his stomach. 

"You should be happy, you're going to be a mom" Bokuto said grinning 

"I'm going to be a mom? Me a guy is going to give birth to a baby" Hinata said placing his hand over his stomach 

"That's right, you're going to have mini you and hoshiumi san so you should be happy" Bokuto said smiling which somewhat calmed Hinata down 

"I guess you're right, I always wanted to know what our child would look like" Hinata said 

"See, that's good everything is turning out good. Once you belly grows big you'll know that your baby is here and you're going to feel warm and fluffy inside" Bokuto said tapping Hinata's stomach a bit 

"My belly is going to be big?" Hinata asked 

"Yep, your belly is going to get big big" Bokuto said looking up at Hinata to see him on the verge of crying 

"My belly is going to get big with a baby inside does that mean I won't be able to play volleyball?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah it's not good to play volleyball while pregnant, you're going to need to sit out the training for this year too" Bokuto said 

Hinata started crying again "Where did I go wrong in my life to be here right now?" He asked 

"You shouldn't feel sad, you're about to bring a precious life into this world" Bokuto said 

"I know it's precious, I bet he/she is going to be really pretty but why now of all times? We are about to start training soon and I find out I'm pregnant. What kind of crazy twist is this?" Hinata asked wiping the tears away from his face and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself 

"Well, you kinda did say you and hoshiumi are going to have a baby so here we are" Bokuto said

"When did I say that?" Hinata asked looking confused 

"During Tsukki and kags wedding, you were doing a speech then you started announcing to everyone that after volleyball season you guys are going to have a baby" Bokuto said 

"That was alcohol talking" Hinata said placing his hands over his face 

"Well it ended up happening so here we are" Bokuto said grinning 

"Is that why you firmly believed that I was pregnant?" Hinata asked 

"Yes, I researched all about pregnancy when you made the announcement so I was able to connect the dots" Bokuto said 

"Bokuto-san no offence but your belief that I was pregnant was kinda creepy, i know you mean well and stuff but I just wanted to let you know" Hinata said 

"Not as creepy as Ushijima, no offence to him but it was really weird when he started researching everything" Bokuto said 

"Shoyo" kenma said walking into the living room and went to stand in front of Hinata 

"Hey kenma" Hinata said

"I'm not going to lie, my whole mind, body and knowledge are rejecting the news about your pregnancy, it seems way to fake for my liking" kenma said before kneeling in front of Hinata and grabbed Hinata's hands looking him straight in the eyes 

"I'm now declaring parenthood to this baby too, I will be dad number two" kenma said 

"Don't you mean mom number two?" Kuroo asked walking in while kenma is giving his speech 

"No dad number two, also baby I know you can't hear me right now but I'm still going to tell you to stay away from that man he is bad" kenma said pointing at Kuroo while using his other hand to place it on Hinata's stomach 

"I'm your husband" Kuroo said 

"Don't listen to him baby, listen to dad number two he's always right" kenma said 

"Kenma that's mean" Kuroo said while pouting 

"He burned down our house so whatever you do stay away from him" kenma said 

"I didn't do it on purpose" Kuroo said 

"Right" kenma said sarcastically rolling his eyes "Anyways baby, I'm dad number two, I'm going to spoil you rotten because dad number two is a cool dad" 

Hinata started giggling "I'm sorry but I can't help but find your speech to be really funny" he said

"I tried to make it silly since I know how emotional you must feel about the whole thing, but I'm still serious about being made dad number two" kenma said with a small smile on his face 

"Listen up" sakusa said walking into the living room followed by Atsumu 

"What is it?" Kuroo asked 

"This whole pregnancy thing seems way to unreal and totally unrealistic but things have been unrealistic for as long as the earth existed so I cannot say what's real and what's not so for my peace of mind, I'm going to ignore how unrealistic this whole thing is and I'm going to go along with it. That's resolution" sakusa said 

"Same. I think it's better not to think too much about it because it'll only give us a headache" Atsumu said 

The others agreed to the two males statement 

"Guys you won't believe what crazy dream I had" hoshiumi said walking into the living room along side akaashi while rubbing his eyes 

"What dream did you have?" Kuroo asked 

"We were having a normal day then Bokuto told Shoyo to do a pregnancy test, it came negative and then we went to the hospital to another test and it came positive. Shoyo was in tears when he told me he was pregnant" hoshiumi said while laughing only to stop when he saw the serious looks he was getting from everyone "what?" He asked 

"Kenma" Hinata said 

"Right" kenma said standing up and moved aside for Hinata to pass by

Hinata walked up to Hoshiumi slapped him "so now you wanna run away Huh? I'm fucking pregnant it's not a dream. A baby is developing inside me and I'm not going to be able to play volleyball for at least a year so you're going to pay for doing this to me" Hinata said grabbing Hoshiumi's shirt and twisted it while glaring at hoshiumi 

Hoshiumi started sweating reality catching up with him   
"Come on baby let's not fight okay, I'm happy that you're carrying our baby I'm sure it's going to be beautiful just like you. Also volleyball can wait, the baby is the most important right now" hoshiumi said

"I know the baby is the most important but at this moment I'm going to make sure to learn you keep your pants sized up" Hinata said dragging hoshiumi out the room

"Please calm down, I'm really sorry" hoshiumi was heard saying 

Silence followed in the living room 

"So...nice day am I right" akaashi awkwardly said 

"Yeah nice day very nice" everyone murmured feeling awkward too except for Bokuto who said it which a lot of enthusiasm


	21. Chapter 21

Hinata woke up to the feeling of hoshiumi gently rubbing his stomach 

"Korai what are you doing?" Hinata asked his eyes half opened 

Hoshiumi didn't say anything, he kept quiet for a little while before speaking whats been on his mind "Honestly I didn't know something like this could happen but here we are" hoshiumi said stopping the circular motion he was doing on Hinata's stomach 

"I know you must still be feeling a lot of things right now that you're not expressing to me or anyone, I don't think I'll understand what you're going through but please don't bottle everything up" hoshiumi said only to be faced with silence 

"Shoyo?" Hoshiumi asked but this time he heard sniffles so he pulled Hinata closer to him and tightened his hug a bit 

"I'm scared" Hinata whispered but making sure hoshiumi heard his words 

"I know It's scary, this is something you've never been through before and you never thought you'd go through it" hoshiumi said while he began to do his circular motion on Hinata's stomach which somewhat calmed him down a bit

"I'm also glad" Hinata whispered 

"Me too, I'm glad too" hoshiumi said 

"I'm confused too, I really don't know" Hinata said while turning to face hoshiumi 

Hoshiumi frowned a bit seeing Hinata in tears, his heart ached just seeing Hinata in this state 

"I understand, don't forget I'm here too. Let's take this step by step okay" hoshiumi said wiping Hinata's tears away before placing a kiss on his lips 

"I'm sure you're going to be an amazing mom" hoshiumi said 

"You really think so?" Hinata asked looking hoshiumi in the eyes 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said nodding "you're going to be the best mom in the world"

"Thanks" Hinata said a small smile appearing on his lips 

"Instead of work, how about we go have some fun" hoshiumi said 

"We can't, we have a lot of work to do" Hinata said 

"Come on we deserve our time to ourselves too" hoshiumi said 

Hinata thought about Hoshiumi's offer for a little while   
"What do you have in mind?" Hinata asked 

"Baby shopping, we can shop for it's room, or clothes, or other stuff" hoshiumi said 

"Isn't it too early?" Hinata asked 

"We'll be training throughout your pregnancy so I say now is the best time" hoshiumi said 

"Um....okay let's do it" Hinata said 

"Let's go shower and get ready" hoshiumi said while sitting up

"Okay" Hinata said getting out the bed and stretched before going to the bathroom to turn on the shower. After a little bit he got in and started showering, hoshiumi joined him not too long after 

After their shower the two got ready and went to join everyone downstairs for breakfast before leaving for the mall

"Where do you want to go first?" Hoshiumi asked turning to his side to look at Hinata only to find out that he wasn't there 

"Shoyo?" Hoshiumi asked looking around panicking only to spot him coming towards him with two smoothies in hand 

"Don't go off by yourself" hoshiumi said looking at Hinata 

"Sorry but I really wanted it, also here I got you one too" Hinata said stretching his hand out to give the other smoothie to hoshiumi 

"Tell me before going off on your own" hoshiumi said accepting the drink 

"Okay" Hinata said locking his arm with hoshiumi, the two started walking around until Hinata pushed hoshiumi into a toy store and looked around with excitement 

"Can we buy them now?" Hinata asked turning to face hoshiumi 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said nodding his head making Hinata beam in happiness 

"This was a good decision" hoshiumi mumbled looking at the excited Hinata who was somewhat depressed a while ago 

"Korai you too, you should pick something too" Hinata said 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said and joined Hinata looking around and grabbed things that caught his attention. After they were done hoshiumi payed and told the store to deliver all the tops to their house since they were a lot for them to carry around.

After that store they went to another, it went on like that with occasional bathroom "breaks" for Hinata to vomit his guts out. This happened for a couple hours until Hinata was tired and the two decided to call it a day

"Shoyo, we only bought toys from four stores. Shouldn't we be looking for stuff for the baby's room" hoshiumi said looking at Hinata after the two got in their car 

"Next week" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi sighed "you do know we have one week left before training start right? And we'll be busy this whole week" He asked

"Yeah but I say next week, I'm tired right now" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi sighed "okay next week it is" he said starting the car and pulled out the parking lot and headed home

Hinata fell asleep in the process only to wake up as soon hoshiumi stopped his car in their parking lot 

"Smell good" Hinata said as they entered the house, he immediately went to the kitchen to see sakusa cooking

"Can I taste?" Hinata asked standing beside sakusa 

"No, i just put them in so they are not ready" Sakusa said 

"Please" Hinata said 

"Shoyo no" hoshiumi said joining the two in the kitchen 

"But it smells good" Hinata said while pouting 

"Eat some snacks while you wait" hoshiumi said 

"Fine" Hinata said walking over to the fridge, his hand immediately went for the soda, he opened it 

"Shoyo no" hoshiumi said taking the drink away from Hinata before he could drink it 

"Why?" Hinata asked looking distraught

"You already drank a sugary drink already also it's bad for the baby so do drink it at all" hoshiumi said taking the cap from Hinata's hand and closed the bottle 

"You're going to have to shop for stuff he could and clean out things he won't be able to eat" sakusa said 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said, his attention snapped back to Hinata to see him with a bag of chips in hand while he chewed one

"Shoyo, that's a no too" hoshiumi said taking the bag away from him 

"Why?" Hinata asked on the verge of tears

"It's not good for the baby" hoshiumi said 

"But the baby wants it too" Hinata said 

"No shoyo" hoshiumi said which caused Hinata to throw a fit and start crying 

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said trying to comfort Hinata but it only seem to make things worse 

"Why can't I eat anything I want? Why can't the baby choose not to eat what I eat" Hinata crying out loud 

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard" sakusa said which caused Hinata to cry even harder, hoshiumi glared at sakusa 

"Sorry" sakusa mumbled 

For the following hour hoshiumi had trouble calming Hinata down but thankfully for him Hinata ended up falling asleep.

"Talk about mood swings" sakusa said 

"Don't insult him please, keep your mouth shut" hoshiumi said looking really tired 

"I didn't know he'll get more upset" sakusa said 

"Now you know" hoshiumi said 

"Yeah, now I know, I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself" sakusa said 

"Please do" hoshiumi said 

Hoshiumi sighed "I hope it doesn't get worse from here, if so I'm not sure I'll survive" hoshiumi said 

"Hang in there" sakusa said 

"Yeah" hoshiumi said "we'll eat when Shoyo wakes up so cover our food" He said while picking Hinata up

"Okay" sakusa said nodding 

Hoshiumi went up to their room and placed Hinata down on the bed before joining him not too long after


	22. Chapter 22

A whole week passed and it was finally the day training begins, the hoshiumi couple were busy the entire time. Hoshiumi had it rougher since he had to juggled his work and his moody pregnancy husband.

"Shoyo" hoshiumi said 

"Mhm?" Hinata asked 

"Can you let go, everyone is waiting for instructions" hoshiumi said while looking at everyone, their team players and the others who volunteered to help out

"No, you can tell them like this" Hinata said tightening his hold on Hoshiumi's arm

Hoshiumi sighed "welcome everyone to our first training camp, this camp is to fully prepared you guys for the Olympics which are happening in 3 years" he said

"So get ready to be dragged to hell you little monsters and become real scary volleyball monsters" Hinata brightly said with a grin

Everyone looked at Hinata, the couldn't really take his words seriously when he said it in a joking manner

"We prepared individual training regiment for each one of you, then we created ones for you positions, then one for the group. You can probably guess how hard it's going to be but don't slack off" hoshiumi said 

"And thank you to everyone who volunteered to help us out however we can't take your time and not give you anything in return, so from here on you guys are our paid employees for the next 3 years" Hinata said 

"Um...Hinata san, we know you guys are rich and stuff but isn't that going overboard. There's no need to pay us, we did volunteer to help ourselves" yachi said 

The others agreed 

"Non, we can't only pay our players and not pay you guys too" Hinata said 

"Pay?" Yamaguchi asked

Yeah,It wasn't easy convincing their teams to let these guys spend the rest of the year out of volleyball season with us. However we did say while they are with us we'll pay them personally since they'll be under our care" Hinata said 

"Don't worry about the money, those two aren't the only money bags here" kenma said joining the couple at the front followed by Akitomo, lev and Alisa

"Lev?" Yaku questioned

"Hi yaku, long time no see" lev said waving his hand at the shorter male

"These four lovely people forced us into letting them pay for your salaries and they deem themselves as our sponsors" Hinata said 

"Well you kept on refusing so we had to force it" kenma said 

"Right, anyways Lev, Alisa and korai will be paying the volunteers, me, kenma and akitomo will be paying the players" Hinata said 

"Anyways enough with the introduction it's time for you guys to see where you'll be staying at" Hinata said letting go of hoshiumi 

Murmurs of agreement were heard, everyone took their stuff and followed Hinata to a large building which will be their living quarters for the next three years with exceptions of time during volleyball season.

Everyone got their own room and settled in after that, they went back to the large gym to do a light training since it was the first day

"Alright let's get this party started" Hinata yelled running into the middle of the circle that was formed by everyone to a warm up

"Are you guys ready?" Hinata yelled 

"Yeah" everyone said 

"I can't hear you!" Hinata yelled

"Yeah!!!" Everyone yelled 

"Then let's start our beautiful warm up" Hinata said taking his phone out and played a song on his phone which was connected to speakers in the gym 

"We are beginning with stretching those hands, waking up those foot, stretch stretch stretch!!!" Hinata yelled while doing stretches, everyone followed what he did 

"Okay everyone 50 burpees let's go" Hinata yelled as everyone including him started do the burpees

"Is it really okay for him to be doing this?" Atsumu asked 

"More burpees less talking!" Hinata yelled 

"It's fine for now" hoshiumi whispered 

"Next up 100 jumping jacks!!" Hinata yelled after everyone finished 50 burpees 

"Okay that's enough" hoshiumi said stopping Hinata before began doing the jumping jacks 

"What why?" Hinata asked 

"Jumping jacks or anything to do with jumping are a big no right now" hoshiumi said 

Hinata pouted "why?" He asked

"Its not safe for the little one" hoshiumi said while whispering the last part since the two haven't told anyone yet, everyone under their household help the knowledge and that was it

"Well it's my body I can do whatever I want, he or she can just suck it up" he said 

"Shoyo you can't say that" hoshiumi said "Also Yes it's your body however there's a resident living in there so you have to be considerate" hoshiumi said 

"Well my body my rules, why do I have to be so considerate of it?" Hinata yelled tearing up 

"Shoyo I know you're still having a hard time with everything but you have to understand" hoshiumi said 

"I wanna play volleyball with everyone, why can't I do that" Hinata yelled crying really hard 

"Hey it's okay, after the little one is born you'll play volleyball with everyone" hoshiumi said trying to wipe away the overflowing tears coming from Hinata 

"But I wanna do it now, why can't I do it?" Hinata said 

"You know why, it's not safe" hoshiumi said 

"I know but I wanna play" Hinata said crying even harder while hugging hoshiumi 

Everyone stared at the two with curiosity wondering what they were talking about. Hoshiumi noticed it but decided to ignore it

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air okay?" Hoshiumi said looking at the slightly shorter and skinny male under his arms

Hinata nodded his head

"Alright, sakusa you're in charge to finish warm up. After you guys are done do the group training regiment" hoshiumi said picking up Hinata and left the gym 

Akimoto followed the two since he was worried about his brother in law so he wanted to see if he was okay

Sakusa walked into the middle of the circle and continued the warm up exercises. After everyone did the group regiment like how hoshiumi instructed 

Players   
Hoshiumi   
Hinata  
Sakusa  
Atsumu  
Bokuto  
Kageyama   
Suna  
Yaku  
Oikawa  
Ushijima   
Aran   
Komori  
Kiryu   
Hakuba   
Hyakuzawa  
Toshiro   
Goshiki  
Shion   
Tsukishima  
Suguru 

This was decided based on rapid growth, team work and essentiality to the team. The hoshiumi couple didn't only look at first division players but also second and third, they only got two second division players in the end and the rest where first division.

Part time (paid) volunteers  
Tanaka   
Kiyoko  
Asahi  
Sugawara   
Terushima 

Full time (paid) volunteers   
Yachi  
Yamaguchi   
Daichi   
Kita  
Hirugami (younger one)  
Nishinoya   
Osamu 

Promoter  
Kuroo

Healthcare   
Iwaizumi   
Ennoshita 

Sponsors   
Kenma  
Akitomo  
Alisa  
Lev

Coaches  
Hinata  
Hoshiumi   
Hibarida (didn't like how things were done before, when the hoshiumi couple took over, he immediately volunteered himself to coach. The hoshiumi were not planning on asking him so they were surprised when he came to them)


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Shoyo are you okay?" Akitomo asked

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to cause i a scene" Hinata said wiping his tears away. He was currently seating sideways on hoshiumi lap who was comforting him

"Is there anything you want?" Akitomo asked 

"No..nothing" Hinata said burry in Hoshiumi's chest 

"Okay, just let me know if there's something you need I'll gladly get it for you. I'll leave the two of alone now" Akitomo said 

"Wait" Hinata looking up at his brother in law 

"Yes?" Akitomo asked stopping and turned to look at Hinata 

"There's actually something we need to tell you" Hinata said 

"I thought we are telling all of our families at one time" hoshiumi said 

"Yeah but he's right here, I'm pretty sure he'll be here a lot so might as well tell him now" Hinata said 

"Tell me what?" Akitomo asked

"Then when are we telling the rest of our families?" Hoshiumi asked 

"We can tell them to come over this weekend and tell them" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said 

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Akitomo asked 

"We are going to have a baby" The couple said in sync 

"When will the paperwork's be done? When will we get to meet the little guy or girl?" Akitomo asked

"Paperworks?" The couple once again said in unison 

"Yeah, adoption paper works. Or did you guys already take care of those already?" akitomo asked

"I never thought about adoption before, maybe we should adopt two other kids too" Hinata said looking at hoshiumi 

"No" hoshiumi said 

"No? Why?" Hinata asked

"We can't take care of three kids and still maintain our current work life that's impossible" hoshiumi said 

"I guess you're right one kid is enough" Hinata said 

"Yeah, I think we can handle one right now" hoshiumi said 

"That's true, anyways no we are not adopting. We are literally having a baby, like our own baby" Hinata said turning his attention back to akitomo 

"Are you a girl or something? Or where you a girl?" Akitomo asked looking a bit confused 

"No, born male, currently male, going to die male. I don't wanna go through the who speech the doctor gave me so yeah. You're gonna be an uncle" Hinata said standing up and walked to akitomo

The two started squealing in excitement   
"I'm going to be an uncle" akitomo said 

"I know, I'm going to be a mom" Hinata said bubbling up with excitement 

The two brothers in law squealed again and hugged each then jumped and down then started talking making plans for when the baby is here 

Hoshiumi just stared at the interaction between the two with his mouth hanging. That wasn't the reaction Hinata gave him at all and he hasn't held any amount of excitement before this day 

"Why?" Hoshiumi mumbled to himself "why can't I make you smile like that?" He yelled that part, frustrated about himself 

The two brother turned to look at hoshiumi to see him frowning and knitting his eyebrows in frustration 

"Korai" Hinata said sniffling try to hold his tears in but they just came falling 

"I'm sorry, I'll stop crying so don't be mad" Hinata said crying 

"Hey there's no need to cry, it's okay" akitomo said pulling Hinata into a hug

"I'm sorry, I know it's giving you a hard time. I'll try to control myself" Hinata said crying hard 

"So please don't get mad" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi's eyes went wide, he didn't want Hinata to say such things. He felt a pang in his heart, his words made Hinata say those things. He started getting mad at himself and started scolding himself in his head

"I'm sorry" hoshiumi said pulling Hinata out of his brother's grasp into his hands "I'm sorry, please don't say things like that, I'm just frustrated with myself that I only make you cry and not excited, happy and stuff like that" hoshiumi said while patting Hinata's head 

"But korai is only doing this because it's for the safety of the baby,you don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry that I carelessly get into things that might harm it and I'm sorry that I'm not considerate of the baby" Hinata said gripping Hoshiumi's top

"Hey it's okay, I understand everything is new to you and you're trying your best. You even went to bed late at night just to research things you're not able to do during pregnancy" hoshiumi said 

"You know about that?" Hinata asked looking at hoshiumi, his tears slowed down and only one or two drops of tears fell down

"Yeah, sorry was that supposed to be a secret?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Yeah" Hinata said looking down feeling embarrassed 

"I also know the pep talk you give yourself in the morning" hoshiumi said seeing Hinata's face to go even more red

"What pep talk?" Akitomo asked 

"Nothing" Hinata said out loud really embarrassed 

"Looks like I'm not allowed to tell you" hoshiumi said chuckling 

"Meanie why did you have to bring that up?" Hinata said pushing hoshiumi away a bit and folded his arms 

"Come on darling, no need to feel embarrassed i think it's cute" hoshiumi said hugging Hinata from the back

"Don't hug me" Hinata said puffing his cheeks

"Come on baby, don't be like that" hoshiumi said before making contact with with Hinata's neck and created a hickey

"Hey!" Hinata said "that's how this whole thing started" 

"But you can't get anymore pregnant so let's do it while your stomach is small" hoshiumi said 

"No" Hinata said 

"I'll make you feel good, I promise" hoshiumi said while sliding his hands under Hinata's shirt and squeezed his nipples making making Hinata moan out loud

His face turned red, he placed his hand on his mouth 

"See you like it, so come on let's do it. I'll stop when you get tired" hoshiumi said 

"Please stop, I'm right here" akitomo said 

"Then go away" hoshiumi said while picking Hinata up

"I didn't agree to this" Hinata said 

"But you want it too, unless you want to take care of that by yourself" hoshiumi said while staring at Hinata lower part 

"Don't stare and don't say anything" Hinata said while forcing hoshiumi to put him down

"Also don't say it out loud like that with no shame" Hinata said pulling hoshiumi into a deep kiss

"But you like it" hoshiumi said between the kiss while pulling Hinata close

The two fought for dominance which ended in Hinata's favour

"I win" Hinata said pulling away from Hoshiumi's lips 

"I'm not going to lose" hoshiumi said placing a kiss on the back of Hinata's hand 

"Neither will I" Hinata said 

"Great now can I put it in you, I'm like really hard right now" hoshiumi said 

"No, it's broad daylight" Hinata said only to see hoshiumi smirk

"Your way behind my darling, I have a perfect place for us" hoshiumi said grinning

"Don't tell me" Hinata said 

"I looked around and I know all the places we can do it, so get ready cause we are going to have lots of sex" hoshiumi said grinning 

"I want a divorce" Hinata said looking at his husband like he was crazy 

"Don't say things you don't mean" hoshiumi said grinning 

"No seriously I think there was something wrong with me when I married you, like how did my cute korai turn into this" Hinata said motioning his finger up and down at hoshiumi 

"You love me and I love you, also don't lie and say you don't like it" hoshiumi said 

"Tch, let's go" Hinata said looking away to hide his red face 

"Aww is someone shy?" Hoshiumi teased

"Shut up" Hinata said holding out his hand at hoshiumi 

"Huh?" Hoshiumi asked looking at the hand, he knew what Hinata wanted but he wanted the male to say 

"Hand, let's hold hands" Hinata said still looking away from hoshiumi 

"With pleasure" hoshiumi said locking his hand with Hinata 

Hinata's morning pep talk: Listen up baby, I cried a lot yesterday so today I should cry less and laugh more, daddy is having a hard time when I cry and mommy doesn't know what he's doing so he ends up crying when daddy stops him from doing stuff. Now I'm going to tell you this as your soon to be mommy and your current house of residence, don't make me emotional over little things you got that?   
Let's work together and make daddy proud.  
Let's not give him too much stress before he gets to meet you.  
Also don't tell daddy or anyone about this it's our little secret okay?  
We love you and can't wait to meet you


	24. Chapter 24

"From today on Shoyo here will not be joining us in any of our training regiment due to reason we can't tell you right now" hoshiumi said announcing to everyone, it was a new day and real intense training was about to begin 

"You're being unreasonable Korai, It's totally fine for me to join" Hinata said folding his hands while frowning 

"Keep telling yourself those lies sweetie" hoshiumi said giving Hinata a grin

Hinata glared at him "tch" he clicked his tongue 

"Why won't he be joining?" Kageyama asked 

"Like I said we can't tell you yet, we have to break the news to our families first" hoshiumi said 

Everyone gave them confused looks except for the ones who knew exactly what was going on

"You're questions will be answered in due time but not right now. Kiyoko" hoshiumi said turning to look at the said female

"Yes?" Kiyoko asked 

"I leave Shoyo in your hands, please teach him well" hoshiumi said 

"That's rude" Hinata said folding his arms and glared once again at his husband 

"You will learn a lot from her, she has about two months of experience, and maybe she might knock some common sense in that head of yours" Hoshiumi said 

"I'm offended" Hinata said puffing his cheeks

"Sorry darling but truth hurts" hoshiumi said which earned him a hit on the head

"You guys should go hangout or something" hoshiumi said rubbing the sore spot on his head 

"Kiyoko, yachi and Kenma we are leaving. Let's go have some real fun" Hinata said while storming off 

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Goshiki asked 

"It's nothing like that" hoshiumi said "he just gets annoyed and emotional really easily lately so yeah....anyways let's start warming up" 

"We should get going too" kenma said looking at yachi and Kiyoko 

The two females nodded their heads, the three left the gym and went the direction Hinata went to only to end up at the parking lot

"Hurry up!" Hinata yelled standing in front of the white car 

The three picked up their pace and hurried to Hinata 

"Get in, we are going shopping" Hinata said entering the driver seat of the car, Kenma got on passenger seat while yachi and Kiyoko sat at the back

"What was hoshiumi talking about back then?" Kiyoko asked as the car began moving 

"I'll tell you if you keep it a secret" Hinata said 

"Okay" Kiyoko said 

"You too yachi" Hinata said glancing at the blond haired female through the mirror

"I promise" yachi said

"Well I'm like two months pregnant, I think" Hinata said 

"You don't even know how long you've been pregnant?" Kenma asked passing Hinata a certain look

"Shh, I was drowning in my tears to listen to the doctor" Hinata said 

"Right" Kenma said sarcastically 

"Anyways It's because you're pregnant and I'm pregnant, he wants me to learn a couple of stuff from you since you're four months and all. Apparently I'm a danger to the baby" Hinata said frowning a bit

"You are a danger to the baby, if I knew better I would say you're deliberately getting yourself in situations that might harm the baby" Kenma said 

"No I don't" Hinata said

"Right" kenma said 

"I said I don't" Hinata said defending himself 

Yachi and Kiyoko just listened and watched the interaction between the two males in front with their mouths hanging. Never in their lives have they heard of a male getting pregnant 

"Are you serious?" Kiyoko asked still trying to register the news inside her head 

"Yeah, I'm probably going to show soon" Hinata said 

"Congratulations" yachi said looking dazed also still trying to process the information 

"Thanks" Hinata said smiling 

Kiyoko and Yachi stilled looked dumbfounded

"Talking about the impossible, I think that shit rubbed all over me" Kenma said taking out a pregnancy test from his pocket and showed it to Hinata who stopped the car at the red lights

Hinata looked at it and started giggling "pregnancy buddies" he said grinning 

"Don't grin, I'm blaming you for this. I don't know how you did it but it's your fault. Ugh now I'm going to have to deal with Kuroo's shit on top of this when he finds out" kenma said 

"Finally!! I'm not alone" Hinata said starting the car as the lights turned green 

"Let's go to the doctors right now, if this turns out to be true I'm disowning you as my friend" kenma said 

"Of course you're disowning me as a friend because we are becoming brothers in laws" Hinata grinned, he changed course and drove towards the hospital he did his test at 

"You're not planning what I'm thinking you're planning" kenma said 

"Our babies are going to fall in love and get married and live happily ever after" Hinata said 

"Don't wish such things like a baby upon me, I'm really hoping it's nothing but a ruse" Kenma said 

"It's not" Hinata said grinning "right Kiyoko and yachi?" He said quickly glancing at the two only to see them frozen in shock

"I think we killed them" kenma said looking at the two as yachi started talking only to say things that made no sense

"Of course, they are literally hearing about the impossible being possible, let them register it and digest it" Hinata said 

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was silent, the four walked into the hospital. Yachi, Kiyoko and Hinata taking a seat while Kenma went to do the test.

After sometime of waiting, kenma came out looking gloomy 

"What are the results?" Hinata asked 

"Apparently I'm one month" kenma said holding up a paper while frowning 

"Welcome to the team" Hinata said standing up and grabbed Kenma's hands 

"I'd like to review my abortion options" kenma said while frowning, he honestly wasn't that crazy about finding out such news. He didn't want to deal with a baby especially when he's dealing with an overbearing husband already. The thought of having Kuroo on his trail about every single thing was enough to depress kenma, now that there was a baby involved he didn't want to think about the situation he'll be thrown into 

"Not happening, we shall stride through this like the men we are" Hinata said 

"Shoyo I fucking want to beat the crap out of you right now. Why did you have to go and make the impossible possible" kenma said looking even more gloomy

"To be honest I'm really shocked but I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from Hinata, he does seem to turn the impossible into reality" Yachi said 

"True, also I won't get a big belly by myself so welcome to the team" Kiyoko said hugging the two while crying tears of joy 

"Group hug, you too yachi" Hinata said out loud

The four hugged one another, which was very comforting on Kenma's part 

"So how did you know that you might be pregnant?" Hinata asked looking at kenma after the four broke their hug

"I was drooling all over your food and I started eating a lot. Luckily I don't get any nausea or morning sickness so Kuroo didn't think much about it, he just looked happy that I'm finally stuff my face with food. I started searching it up since I found it weird and the rest is history" kenma said 

"Lucky, nausea and morning sicknesses are blugh" Hinata said 

"I second that" Kiyoko said 

"Are you serious about the abortion?" Yachi asked looking a bit concerned 

Kenma looked at the floor "well I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to do it but since my baby is supposed to marry Shoyo's baby, I can't disappoint" kenma said

Hinata squealed and pulled kenma into a hug "brother in law" he said out loud

"So your reasoning is because of Hinata?" Yachi asked while sweat dropping

"Yes since Shoyo wants it" kenma said smiling a bit looking at Hinata "but I'm still your baby's second dad" 

"Then I'll be your baby's second dad too" Hinata said grinning 

"Okay enough with the bromance, we have to make the most of our day out" Yachi said 

"Right, let's go" Hinata said 

The four went to the car, Hinata drove to the mall. They bought a bunch of clothes which ended up being paid mostly by Hinata and kenma. After shopping they went to watch a movie. 

After the two hour long movie, they went to get some lunch before heading to the spa for some relaxing time, after the spa was the amusement park followed by Arcade then beach. They finished all the activities by 10pm at night

"Do you guys want to head back or do you want to stay at a hotel and continue the fun?" Hinata asked 

"Continue" everyone said 

"You got it because I already reserved two rooms for us at a nice hotel" Hinata said grinning 

"I took care of the dinning situation, change into something you bought today because we are going to a fancy restaurant" kenma said grinning as well

"You guys are spoiling us too much" yachi said smiling from ear to ear 

"Yes, you paid for most of the things we bought today" Kiyoko said 

"It's fine, money is meant to be used so it'll be a waste to be stingy" Hinata said stopping the car in the parking lot of a fancy hotel

"This is crazy" yachi said looking at the hotel in front of them with excitement, she got out the car to see the hotel properly 

"This is the fun squad from today on, we are going to have lots of fun just the four of us" Hinata said getting out the car 

"Yes, it's fun hanging out with you guys" Kenma said getting out the car too

"I enjoyed our time together too" Kiyoko said getting out the car as well

"We have two hours before the time of our reservation so we should get going" kenma said 

Everyone agreed, they took out a couple of bags with the clothes they bought and they headed inside the hotel where Hinata went to get the key cards for their hotel rooms.

He handed the keys to everyone as they headed upstairs. Hinata and Kenma went into one room while yachi and Kiyoko went into another.  
The four got ready, Hinata and kenma wearing suits while yachi and Kiyoko wore dresses.

After getting ready they made their way to the restaurant kenma made a reservation at, they arrived just in time and they were guided to their seats. Kenma and Hinata attracted the attention of the people around them who recognized them immediately.

"Good evening, what can I get for you guys" a waiter said walking up to the table the group sat at.  
The four placed their orders and chatted while waiting for their food to arrive. A couple of people walked up to kenma and Hinata asking for autographs but all in all the group had privacy.

After their meal the group made their way back to the hotel. Going their own ways into their rooms.

"Today was fun" kenma said laying on his king sized bed

"Yeah but it was tiring" Hinata said putting his and Kenma's dead phones in the charger before he made his way to the other bed in the room

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kenma asked 

"We'll find out tomorrow" Hinata said closing his eyes 

"Shoyo" kenma called out after a bit of silence and turned his head to look at Hinata 

"Yeah?" Hinata asked turning to look at kenma 

"Today made me realize this whole pregnancy stuff might not be too bad" kenma said 

"So you already fell in love with your baby" Hinata said 

"I won't go that far but hanging out with you guys made me realize that I wanted to do a bunch of things with my baby" kenma said 

"That's good" Hinata said closing his eyes immediately drifting off to sleep

"Yeah" kenma said smiling a bit, he turned off the light before going to sleep too


	25. Chapter 25

"It's about time we go back" Hinata said after they had breakfast 

"I think so too, a certain someone has been calling me over and over again" Kenma mumbled 

"Why don't you just answer his calls?" Hinata asked 

"Ugh don't want to hear him nagging" kenma said frowning at the thought 

"But you're going to hear it anyways so might as well get it over with" Hinata said 

"You too Hinata, you should call hoshiumi back" Kiyoko said 

"He he we are going back so let's get our stuff" Hinata said avoiding kiyoko's stare 

"Right" Kiyoko said 

The four of them went to their rooms and gathered their stuff before making their way to checkout. After checkout they went to the car and went on their way to the training camp grounds.

"Now that I think about it let's go somewhere else, we'll comeback when they are sleeping" Hinata said imagining what look hoshiumi was going to give him

"Stop trying to run away, we are doing this. I don't want more nagging than I already have" kenma said 

"You know sometimes I wonder, do you actually like Kuroo or you just married him" Hinata said 

Yachi and Kiyoko snickered at the mention of the question but quickly composed themselves 

"What kind of stupid question is that? Why would I doom myself into marriage if I didn't love the person I was marrying" kenma said 

"True" Hinata said "okay let's go" he said unfastening his seat belt and got out the car with the keys. The other did they same, they all grabbed their belongings before they made their way to the gym where everyone was getting ready for another day of training

"Ladies first" Hinata said as they reached the doors

"I don't know how that's going to change anything" Kiyoko said 

"It gives me a couple more seconds to regret my life choices" Hinata simply stated 

"Right" the other three said 

"Well whatever makes you happy" Kiyoko said opening the door and went in, yachi and kenma followed 

Hinata just stood there contemplating his options, he turned around and was about to leave on to stop by someone grabbing his shirt 

"Honey didn't you know how worried I was?" A somewhat angry and annoyed hoshiumi asked 

"Hey korai, what a lovely morning we have today" Hinata said turning to look at hoshiumi who was frowning 

"It's indeed lovely" hoshiumi said staring Hinata down 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Hinata said 

"That's not my problem, the problem I have is the fact you didn't tell me you weren't coming back. You know how worried I was? I thought something happened to you" hoshiumi said 

"Sorry, my phone died and this morning I thought there won't be any need to say anything since I'll be coming back" Hinata said 

"You should have said something" hoshiumi said looking away from Hinata 

"I'm sorry" Hinata said 

Hoshiumi turned to look at Hinata again, he sighed "The most important thing is you're fine and I'm presuming the baby is fine too" hoshiumi said staring at Hinata's stomach that had a little bump 

"We should tell our families soon, you're beginning to show" hoshiumi said placing his hand over the small bump 

"I'll call them later and tell them to meet us this weekend" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said wrapping his hands around Hinata's waist and pulled him into a hug

"Are we doing that today?" Hoshiumi asked 

"Yeah, i think it'll be for the best and it'll help everyone grow fast" Hinata said

"Okay, please don't push yourself" hoshiumi said 

"I'll be with kenma so it's going to be fine" Hinata said 

"Still don't push yourself" hoshiumi said 

"Okay, I promise nothing bad will happen" Hinata said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said tightening his hold on Hinata 

"We have to go in and get started" Hinata informed 

"Oh right" hoshiumi mumbled while letting go of Hinata "okay let's go in" 

The two walk into the gym to see everyone chatting, the chatting died when hoshiumi and Hinata stood at the front signalling they were about to say something important 

"Good morning everyone" Hinata said 

"Good morning" everyone said 

"We have an announcement for you guys" hoshiumi said 

"From today on, you will be split into two teams. One will be training under me and the other under korai" Hinata said 

"From here on it won't be easy especially for the poor souls that end up under Hinata's thumb" hoshiumi shamelessly said 

"Don't be rude, a diamond can only be produced under intense pressure" Hinata said 

"Oh my bad I thought we were making gold, I didn't get the memo" hoshiumi sarcastically said 

"Are they fighting?" 

"Won't it be more like smack talking?"

"I'm not sure if I should say it's terrible or funny"

"What are they even talking about?"

"That was a complete 180" 

Murmurs like that were heard all around the room, while Hinata and hoshiumi exchanged words 

"Guys" Kuroo said getting the attention of the two married couple

"Right, we'll be picking our members so I hope you don't mind" Hinata said getting back on track to what they were doing 

"No not at all" everyone said 

"Do you want to pick first or should I?" Hinata asked 

"You pick" Hoshiumi said

"I'll have bokuto" Hinata said 

"Of course you will" hoshiumi said 

"Did you say anything?" Hinata said 

"No nothing" hoshiumi said "I'll take kageyama" 

"You knew I was going to pick him" Hinata said 

"That's why I picked him" hoshiumi said

"Oh you are so on" Hinata said smirking 

"Bring it on" hoshiumi said smirking back 

"Atsumu" Hinata said

"Sakusa" hoshiumi said 

"Oikawa" Hinata said 

"Suna" hoshiumi said 

"Yaku" Hinata said 

"Aran" hoshiumi said

"Ushijima" Hinata said 

"Komori" hoshiumi said

"Kiryu" Hinata said 

"Hakuba" hoshiumi said 

"Hyakuzawa" Hinata said

"Toshiro" hoshiumi said 

"Goshiki" Hinata said 

"Shion" hoshiumi said 

"Tsukishima" Hinata said 

"And I'll have suguru" hoshiumi said 

"May the best win" Hinata and hoshiumi both said as they turned to shake hands

"I'll explain how things are going to work" hoshiumi said turning his attention back to the group

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday and half of Saturday you will be training under me or Shoyo" hoshiumi said 

"Tuesday and Thursday you will be training together as a group under the guidance of hibarida. From Saturday afternoon and Sunday you guys are free to do whatever you want" hoshiumi said "every two weeks we are going to hold matches for the whole day to get an idea of how much you improved so that we don't go into things blindly" he said 

"Is that good with everyone?" Hinata asked 

Everyone agreed 

"Great, I'm going to say it now. Most of my training will be taking outside" Hinata said

"And mine will mostly be indoors" hoshiumi said 

"So prepare accordingly from now on" the two said

"Now let's get started, the beginning of your hell is awaiting" the two said while smirking giving the group in front of them chills


	26. Chapter 26

"Okay everyone let's do some stretch exercises before we do anything" Hinata said to his group. They were currently outside in a circle formed around Hinata

"Make sure to loosen up those muscles, I can't have you guys falling apart before you reach the start line" Hinata said doing demonstration stretches which everyone followed 

"I'm going to explain how things are going to work around here" Hinata said 

"My word will be final, you won't question anything I tell you to do. You got that?" Hinata asked 

"Yes" everyone said 

"This training will be mentally and physically draining, it will challenge you a lot. It will also put your love for volleyball to the test" Hinata said stopping his demonstration 

"Here and now. We are going to see if you truly love volleyball with all your heart that you're willing to do anything or if your love will falter, crush and burn into nothing but hate for the sport" Hinata said looking at the group 

"So will you accept this conditions or not?" Hinata asked 

"I accept!" Bokuto said causing everyone to look at him 

"You said that there are many strong people out there and I want to play them all. But I can't do it as I am right now, I need to get stronger so I'm willing to do everything and anything I can to become a worthy opponent. I know this isn't going to be easy but I hope you don't go easy on me" Bokuto said 

Hinata looked at Bokuto surprised before he started smiling   
"I will turn you into a monster that call kill other monsters,I promise" he said his smile turning into a smirk 

"Don't think about leaving me out of this" Atsumu said

"I'm in too" Ushijima said 

"Me as well, ill be under you care from now on chibi chan" Oikawa said

"Things are getting interesting, I'm surely in for this ride" Yaku said 

"Ugh, I know I'm going to hate it here" tsukishima said

"I don't think it'll be that bad" Goshiki said 

"Yes, I look forward to what you have in store for us" kiryu said 

"Let's get this started, I'm pumped up" hyakuzawa said 

"That's good, you first task is......" Hinata said then paused to look at everyone "15 laps around this building in two hours" he finished pointing at the huge building behind him 

"What!?" Everyone asked 

"Hinata I know you said it was going to be terrible but don't you think this is a little too much?" Atsumu asked looking outraged 

"That's why I gave you guys two hours, it's plenty of time" Hinata said 

"It's not!" Everyone said 

"Have you realized one lap will probably take 30 minutes?" Tsukishima asked 

"That's not good at all, you're going to need to spend eight minutes on each lap" Hinata said "and you know if you fail to do this a penalty is waiting for you guys, each lap you don't do will give you 100 block jumps, the water station is getting prepared so make sure to keep hydrated" he said pointing at the table that was being set up by tanaka and Nishinoya 

"I think you guys stretched enough, so you should get into a line and get ready to go" Hinata said getting out of the way going to take a seat beside kenma who was focused on his psp

"On your mark" Hinata said everyone got ready to start 

"Get set" Hinata said looking at the group "go!" He said while starting the time 

Everyone started running to complete their first given task 

"Aren't you being a little too mean to them for their first time with you?" Kenma asked 

"I don't have anytime to be nice to them" Hinata said "I'm going to do twice the work next year so they should be glad they aren't me"

"Three times the work" kenma corrected

"Huh?" Hinata asked 

"You'll be doing three times the work since you had to take care of your kid at the same time" kenma said 

"Oh yeah you're right" Hinata said 

"You forgot already" kenma commented

"Hey this is still kinda surreal for me so I kinda forget sometimes" Hinata said 

"Right" kenma said "so what kind of training did Hoshiumi cooked up for his team?" 

"I honestly don't wanna know, I bet it's going to be worst than mine" Hinata said 

"I'm sure yours is the worst, who make someone run 15 laps around a huge building like this and give them two hours" kenma said

"That's plenty of time tho, I was originally going to give them an hour" Hinata said 

"Everything you told them just now makes sense, you're just looking to push them past their breaking points" kenma said 

"That's right, if they can't conquer their breaking point then there's no use for them to be in this team. After all there are giants waiting for us on the world stage, we can't have people who'll falter once they reached their breaking point" Hinata said 

"Right" kenma said 

"Come on guys, speed up" hoshiumi yelled try to motivate his team

He and his group were currently doing skipping rope. Their goal was to do 5,000 in an hour, they are 20 minutes in and some people are having a bit of trouble maintaining their pace. Each one of the were given a rope with a sensor on it which sent a signal to the wrist bands the put on to keep track of how many the did

"A lap around the building for anyone who doesn't reach the goal in the given hour" hoshiumi said 

"Does that include you?" Komori asked 

"Yes, that includes me too" hoshiumi said speeding up "but I doubt that will happen" he said 

"I wonder what Hinata's team is doing" shion said 

"They are probably doing something normal" aran said 

"Tch that idiot should have picked me first" kageyama said kinda annoyed by the fact that Hinata didn't pick him to be on his team

"Suck it up" hoshiumi said "also you should all be grateful that you aren't with Shoyo, that freak is monster" 

"Did you just call your husband a freak?" Suna asked

"Yes I did, if you ever call him that I will kill you" hoshiumi threatened 

"What worse is his team going through that we aren't?" Toshiro asked 

"Oh you'll find out pretty soon, there's a reason why his training will be mostly outside" hoshiumi said 

"What's that reason?" Suguru asked 

"The beach" hoshiumi said 

Everyone was about to ask questions "we have 30 minutes left, you should focus on getting through your skips, talking will only distract you" hoshiumi said interrupting them before they could say anything 

"You are a monster you hear me? A Monster!" Oikawa yelled as he was doing his eighth lap, his speed was slower compared to when he started 

"You have 30 minutes Oikawa san, make it count" Hinata yelled 

"He's going to finish with 10 laps" kenma commented 

"Yeah, he takes 15 minutes each lap" Hinata said writing down the average each person took to complete a lap

"None of them are going to do 15 laps" kenma said 

"It's only the first day so it's to be expected" Hinata said 

While kenma was focused on his games, Hinata decided to watch some volleyball videos to pass the time. Each time a person passed by he logged in the information on the paper he was holding.

The 30 minutes that remained quickly came to an end 

"Is it just me who tastes blood in their mouth?" Oikawa asked the others who were trying to catch their breath 

"I think I died, I can't feel anything anymore" yaku said sitting down on the ground due to his legs giving out on him

"My heart feels like it's about to explode any minute and I taste blood in my mouth, we should go see a doctor. This has never really happened before" Ushijima said placing his hand over his chest where his heart was 

"Don't worry nothing is wrong with you" Hinata said 

"Are you sure? Because I think it's bleeding right now" Ushijima said 

"No your perfectly fine, I won't let you guys do something that will put you in the hospital" Hinata said 

"Alright" Ushijima said 

"This was nothing" Bokuto said while breathing really hard and his legs shaking 

"You finished with 11 laps, the most out of everyone here. Your spirit is quite strong good job" Hinata said looking at his clipboard 

"I did my best but it's not good enough, I promise that I will fulfill the requirements next time" Bokuto said 

"Dude, how are you able to talk like that after what you just went through?" Atsumu asked after indulging himself in water to try and cool himself down

"I don't know but I just know that I don't wanna lose" bakuto said 

"I hope you guys don't get the wrong idea here, this is nothing but a mere warm up to get your body going, there's still many things we have to take care off" Hinata said 

"You little pipsqueak are looking for death?" Tsukishima asked while glaring Hinata down 

"I'll give you guys 30 minutes to catch your breath before you do your penalty and we move on to our next activity" Hinata said "and don't worry the rest of our activities are chill, I can't throw everything your way at one time. That won't be good for your body" 

"Yes thank you very much" hyakuzawa said looking like he was on the verge of throwing up 

"That being said, I expect your bodies to be fully equipped for the real regiment by the end of the month" Hinata said 

Everyone went pale hearing Hinata's words knowing full well that their training wasn't going to be anything good.


	27. Chapter 27

"Have you lost your last living brain cells in the heat of Brazil?" Tsukishima asked 

He and everyone training under Hinata were currently standing on the beach, wearing weights and waiting for Hinata's instructions but they all knew it wasn't going to be something chill like Hinata stated 

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked tilting his head in confusion 

"Hinata I don't know what chill is in your books but I don't think what you have planned is chill" Oikawa said 

"It's totally chill and fun I promise" Hinata said 

"What will we be doing?" Bokuto asked looking excited 

"You'll be playing beach volleyball. The winning team will be rewarded with something special and the loosing team will be doing some penalties" Hinata said 

"Why do we need to wear weights when we are playing?" Kiryu asked while pointing at one of the weight 

"It makes it more interesting because we won't know who will win" Hinata said 

"We are playing on the sand, shouldn't that be mysterious enough?" Atsumu asked 

"But that's too boring" Hinata said 

"It's sand how boring can it get!?" Everyone yelled 

"You guys sure are energetic maybe I should have prepared something to match that energy" Hinata said giving the group a smile, everyone immediately shut their mouths 

"Split yourself into two teams and get ready, you'll be play a five set game. The first one to get three will be the winner, the loosing team will have to run back and forth from that cone to that one until I tell you to stop" Hinata said 

"What will the winning team receive?" Bokuto asked 

"A lovely let of ice creams and cold beverages" Hinata said pointing at the cooler beside kenma

"Kenma" Hinata said 

Kenma opened the cooler box to reveal a bunch of limited edition ice creams and cold sodas, juices and water.

"Unfortunately for the loosing team, you will be drinking from those beverages" Hinata said pointing at the drinks place out in the open "they won't be cold at all, they'll be room temperature which I'm sure you don't want to get a taste of after an intense game" 

Everyone shook their heads no 

"Great now that you are motivated it's time for the team picking. Atsumu, Oikawa you two will be our team captains" Hinata said "please play Rock Paper Scissors best of three to decide the person who gets to pick first"

Oikawa and Atsumu nodded, they turned to look at each other and played Rock Paper Scissors. Atsumu ended up winning 

"Okay, I'll take Bokuto" Atsumu said

"Yaku" Oikawa said 

"Tsukishima" Atsumu said 

"Kiryu" Oikawa said 

"Ushijima" Atsumu said 

"Hyakuzawa" Oikawa said 

"Alright that leave Goshiki" Hinata said "you can pick the team you want to join" 

Goshiki looked at both teams and started thinking which team he should go with 

"Make up your mind please, we don't really have the whole day" Hinata said 

"I'll join Oikawa's team" Goshiki said 

"Okay then, let the game begin. Kuroo you're the ref, akaashi and lev you guys are the line judges" Hinata said while taking a seat on the chair beside kenma 

"Alright, let's do this" Bokuto yelled 

"Don't over do it" akaashi said 

"Yes" Bokuto said grinning 

"Um hoshiumi what are we doing here?" Shion asked 

They were currently at the swimming pool after finishing their a mini match followed by intense workout in the gym room equipped with all the equipments imaginable 

"As a reward for your hard work, I decided we should spend the rest of the day here. There's snack and drinks over there so enjoy yourselves as much as you can" hoshiumi said

"Awesome" the group cheered 

"I wonder what the others are doing right now" sakusa said 

"Who knows" hoshiumi said before jumping into the pool not trying to bother himself with Hinata's team 

"Is it too late to ask to be switched to Hoshiumi's team?" Yaku asked while laying down on the sand after an intense match against Atsumu's team

"Why are you complaining? At least you don't have to do the penalty!" Tsukishima yelled as he and his team ran back and forth from one cone to another hoping to hear Hinata tell them to stop 

"This is abuse, Hinata, Abuse!" Atsumu yelled 

"You're exaggerating" Hinata said taking a sip of his cold pineapple juice 

"I do have to ask, why aren't you joining us doing this ridiculous training?" Oikawa asked 

"Yeah! We deserve to know" Hyakuzawa said 

"That because I'm not allowed to do intense workouts like this for the next nine months" Hinata said 

"Don't you mean seven months?" Kenma asked 

"No nine months, since I have to wait for about six weeks for healing" Hinata said 

"Wow, you do know something" kenma said 

"Don't be so mean, I'm smarter than I look" Hinata said 

"When did you search it up?" Kenma asked

"About two days after I found out" Hinata said 

"I truly hope your kid doesn't inherit your volleyball craze" kenma said 

"What about yours? Wouldn't it inherit you game craze?" Hinata asked 

Kenma stayed quiet for a bit before he turned to look at Hinata   
"You do have a point" he said 

"I know" Hinata said before he yelled "you guys can stop now" 

Atsumu's team stopped their running and came over to get their drinks to keep themselves hydrated 

"What the heck were you two talking about?"yaku asked 

"Oh nothing really" Hinata said returning to drink his juice 

"So why do you have to wait nine months?" Oikawa asked 

"I shouldn't be telling you this before our family but since it'll shut you up, I guess it's okay" Hinata said "there's a kid growing in there so I have to chill for nine months until it decides to leave my body and return the ownership back to me"

Everyone who wasn't there stared at Hinata like he said the most craziest thing ever with the exception of Oikawa and Ushijima 

"So you're pregnant?" Oikawa asked 

"Yep" Hinata said 

"Congratulations" Oikawa said 

"Yes congratulations" Ushijima said "I knew you could do it" 

"Thanks?" Hinata said 

"You're going to accept it just like that!?" Everyone else asked

"I mean this is Hinata we are talking about, he does have a knack for turning the impossible possible" Oikawa said 

The others couldn't deny that fact 

"So this is real?" Yaku asked looking at Hinata 

"Yep, you can ask Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Atsumu, sakusa, korai and kenma. They were all there when I found out" Hinata said 

"That's a lot of witnesses" Kiryu said 

Everyone agreed

"Congratulations" they said after a bit 

"Thank you" Hinata said standing up "let's get going, we have an appointment to catch" 

"What appointment?" Ushijima asked

"Spa, we'll be going there every time we finish training" Hinata said while walking towards the parking lot, everyone else following him closely behind


End file.
